Whisper
by urluvissuicide
Summary: Elliot is happily remarried, with a baby on the way. But..what happens when his new wife becomes a special victim?
1. Different

**Author's Note: This first chapter is a little slow, but it'll pick up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I own no-one, except for Becca. :-)**

**

* * *

**

Just as the sunlight started to peak through the window, the annoying buzz of the alarm clock filled the room. Elliot jumped and reached over his wife, Becca's sleeping form in order to shut it off. He let out a groan and stretched, as he felt her stir.

"I vote that we both call in sick." She groaned.

"I can't do that." Elliot replied. "Everytime I do..Cragen gives me 'the boy who cried wolf' lecture."

"Urgh. I can't call off either. I have court today." She said, as she sat up. She brushed her hair out of her face and crossed her legs into an indian style position.

"Well, I'm definatly not jealous.." He said, lovingly stroking her arm. "Tough case?"

Becca was a social worker for the city. Usually stressed by trying to find a place to foster children who were usually abused or molested. Elliot and her had met during a case that they had worked on together, about three months after his divorce was finalized. The two of them fell in love within six months and were married, now expecting a child together.

Becca let out a trouble sigh. "Cynthia Smith...a heroin addict who sold her six year old daughter for a hit. I'm sure you can imagine what the drug dealer did to the little girl." She explained, as she laid her head on his chest. "The judge is gonna decide if she should be able to get her daughter back, today."

Elliot's jaw clenched. "What do you think?"

"Personally, I think she's still on drugs. I've tried my best to help her, even helped get her into rehab. She was doing so good for awhile." Her voice strengthened as she sat up, again. "That little girl though...I checked in on her yesterday at the foster home. She wants to go home with her mommy, so bad. But...is Cynthia gonna do something like that again?" She glanced down at him, as he listened intetively. "And..you hear this all the time..with almost every case." She smiled slightly. "Sorry."

"It's alright." He sat up, planting a kiss on her lips. "Nothing to be sorry about. Just remember that you can't fix everybody, babe. Trust me, I know how it feels to see stuff like that and not be able to do anything about it."

"I know. I know."

"I'm gonna go hop in the shower." He said as he kissed her deeply. She rested her hand on his cheek as she kissed him back, then pecked several kisses on his lips as he pulled away.

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please." He said, before disappearing into the bathroom.

After putting a pot of coffee on, Becca returned to the bedroom. She smiled at the reflection of her belly in the mirror, as she pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. She was in the middle of making the bed, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Good morning, Kathy."

"Good morning. How ya feeling?"

"Great. Thanks for asking. You?"

"Good."

"The kids?"

"Great. Is Elliot there?"

"He's in the shower." She said, as she dug through the closet for the day's outfit.

"Can you let him know that Kathleen's parent/teacher meeting is at six tomorrow?"

"Sure. I think he knows already, though." She said, as she dressed.

"He knew that the meeting was at seven, but it was changed to six."

"Oh. Yeah, I'll let him know."

"Thanks Becca. I'll see you Friday when I drop the kids off. Take care, hun."

"You too. Bye." She clicked the phone off as she felt Elliot's arms wrap around her.

"Who was that?" He asked, planting a row of kisses on her neck.

"Kathy."

"And?"

"Kathleen's parent/teacher meeting is at six tomorrow, instead of seven."

"Oh, okay. Got it."

She turned around and pecked a kiss onto his lips. "You get dressed. I gotta check my email." She said, leaving the room.

* * *

"You're thirty-three minutes late." Olivia Benson greeted her partner, as he threw his coat down on his desk.

"What the hell is with traffic today?" Elliot growled.

"Traffic my ass." Munch chimed in, as he looked up from a stack of paperwork.

Elliot replied by rolling his eyes and showing a sarcastic smile.

"Did you get some sleep?" Olivia asked, nodding towards her partner.

"Yeah, about four or five hours." He replied, flipping through the paperwork on his desk. "Has the lab called about the Jensen case?"

"Not yet. Probably later this afternoon." She replied, pulling her chair out and sitting in it. "How's Becca?"

"Great." An immediate smile formed.

"Don't smile too much now, Elliot." Munch said. "This is your second wife...you're gonna end up like me and eventually make it to a fourth."

"Um..how about, no?"

"You say that now."

"I can promise you that."

"Finally decide to join us, Elliot?" Cragen asked, as he emerged out of his office with Fin in tow.

"Good morning to you too, Captain." He replied, crossing his arms and leaning against his desk. By looking at the look on Cragen's face, he could tell that he wasn't in a good mood.

"You and Olivia are catching today. Fin and Munch are stuck on desk duty."

"You alright?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Cragen replied. "I've just got two detectives that are on the verge of being in contempt of court, cause we're drowing in paperwork." He said, eyeing Munch and Fin.

"What?" Munch replied, looking up from his pen and paper. "I'm workin'. I swear."

"You better be."

Cragen handed a slip of paper to Elliot. "Homicide called about ten minutes ago. There was a murder on 29th street. They were cleaning up the crime scene when some lady came running out of her apartment screaming that her daughter's being molested. Go check it out." He said, disappearing back into his office.

Elliot slipped on his coat as he followed Olivia out.


	2. Work

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. I really hope that you're enjoying the story. Remember, reviews are what keep me going.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Becca. I wouldn't mind having Elliot hidden under my bed, though.

* * *

**

Elliot shuffled his feet as her reached the top of the stairs. After putting in fifteen hours at the precinct, he was exhausted. He unlocked the door to his apartment and walked inside. He threw his keys onto the nearby table and locked the door behind him. He'd seen too much in this city...he knew to keep the door locked at all times. After hanging his coat up, he continued into the living room. Loosening his tie, he smiled at the sight he saw. Becca was cuddled up on the couch with a book on her chest, asleep. He knelt down next to her sleeping form and gently smoothed her blonde locks from her face.

Her eyes fluttered open as she looked up at him. "Hey.." She smiled.

"Hi." He smiled back. "How you feelin'?"

"Great."

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"I was reading." She replied, as she moved to sit up. "And, apparently I fell asleep."

"I was beginning to think that you were waiting up for me." He said, sitting next to her.

"Pfft. In your dreams." She smiled, teasingly.

"Oh, in my dreams, huh?" He let out a slight chuckle.

"Why would I wait up for you?"

"I don't know..."

She smiled and moved her feet into his lap. "I tried going to bed a few hours ago, until this devil child-" She pointed to her enlarged belly. "Tried clawing it's way out of me."

"Aww..." He chuckled as he rubbed his hands up her legs. "Maybe, he or she just missed me?"

"Ehh..maybe." She replied. "I know I did."

"And just a minute ago you were saying you wouldn't wait up for me?"

"I've just learned not to wait up for you, sweetheart. You usually give me a lecture when I do.."

"Yeah, I know."

She stood up and grabbed his hand. "Come on...you look exhausted, baby doll."

"That's because I am.." He sighed as he stood up. He placed his arms around her waist and pecked her lips. "I missed you, beautiful."

"Aww." She kissed him. "I missed you too."

"I missed my bed more..." He said with a teasing grin.

"Har har.." She rolled her eyes, as she lead him into the bedroom.

"I know. I'm funny, right?" He grinned, as he sat on the bed and took his shoes off.

"Yes, baby." She said, looping her arms around his neck and straddling his lap. "Just a regular comedian."

Elliot let out a chuckle as he rested his hands on her hip, as she rubbed her hand down the back of his neck.. "How'd your case go?"

"Pretty good, actually." She replied. "They did a drug test on her and found three different drugs in her system, so the little girl went home with the foster parents. The judge told her that if she isn't clean in the next three months, he's gonna permanently remove her daughter."

"How stupid can people be?" He sighed. "Go to court when you're all drugged up. Wow. That's brilliant."

"Eh, well-" She shrugged. "She was stupid enough to let the drugs take over her life. She should love her daughter more."

"Speaking of children.." He said, moving his hand to her belly. "How's it going, little one?" He cooed.

Becca smiled and kissed his forehead. "You're so cute."

Elliot grinned and kissed her lips. "Yes..I know...and handsome..and sexy.." He said, trailing kisses down her neck.

"And egotistical.." She laughed, teasingly poking at his sides.

"Me? Nah."

"Yes. You." She said, running her fingers over his hair. "You suffer from E.M.S."

"Um, okay." He raised his eyebrows. "What the hell is that?"

"Egotistical Male Syndrome."

Elliot let out a chuckle. "I do not!"

"Oh. Yes, you do."

"Do not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Should we bring Olivia in on this for her opinion?"

Elliot chuckled a little harder. "No."

"Exactly."

"Ohh..cocky, are we?"

"No." She grinned. "I just know what I'm talking about."

"Sure ya do."

"I do."

"Baby, E.M.S doesn't even exist."

"Yes. It does...me and Olivia have already discovered this."

"How?"

"By knowing you." She laughed.

"You're so mean!" He said, tickling her.

Becca laughed. "I am not mean." She said, grabbing his hands to stop him. She entwined his fingers with hers and raised them above his head, pushing him down on the bed. Her lips crashed down on his, causing him to grin, before he kissed her back. She pulled away with a smile. "Ha. I win."

"Only cause I let you.."

"Yeah..sure.."

"I did." He grinned. "I didn't wanna fight you off and cause you to break a nail or something."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I didn't wanna make you cry." He chuckled, as she glared at him.

"Hardy har har..."

"Aww..don't get mad." He said, kissing her. "I still love you."

"Yeah. I know..how could you not?" She said sarcastically. "After all..I'm Becca."

"Who? Oh crap..I don't know you..where's my wife?" He laughed, as he recieved a punch in his arm. "Ow!" He said, through his laughter. "I was only kidding and you had to go and hurt me.."

"Oh boo hoo." She said, laying next to him and fingering the buttons of his shirt. "Who made who cry?"

"Nobody's crying." He said, pecking her lips, over and over. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Wanna come?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Hmm.." She thought for a minute. "What do I get out of it?"

"Me." He said, snaking his hands up her shirt.

"Mmmm..." She grinned. "Sounds tempting.."

"You know you want to.." He said, playfully nibbling at her neck.

"Race ya." She said pecking his lips and jumping off his lap.

Elliot grinned and stood up. "Holy crap! When did the roof start leaking?"

"What?" Becca turned to where he was looking. "I don't see anyth-" She stopped as she turned around and noticed that he was already starting the shower. "You're an ass, El!"

"I win!" He called back, laughing.

* * *

The next morning, Elliot emerged from the bedroom and found Becca coming through the front door with a stack of mail in one hand and a small box under her arm. 

"Where'd you go?" He asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Downstairs to get the mail." She smiled, stating the obvious. "Can you do me a favor?" She sat it all down on the table.

"What?" He asked, sitting down at the table as he stirred his coffee.

"If you have time during your lunch hour today, can you swing by and pick up the wallpaper border for the baby's room? They left a voice mail to tell me that it's in. I'd go get it myself, but you're closer."

"Sure. No problem." He said, taking a sip from his cup. "What's in the box?"

"It's the lamp I ordered for the baby's room."

"What lamp?"

"You're just full of questions this morning, aren't ya?" She smiled at him, as she grabbed the letter-opener and cut the tape on the box.

"I'm a detective." He smiled, proudly. He grabbed the box from her and pulled her into his lap. "Let's see it."

"You're not gonna like it." She said, as she finished opening the box.

"I won't know that until I see it."

She pulled out a small blue lamp, with a half-moon painted on it. A teddy bear, surrounded by shooting stars, was sleeping on the half-moon.

"Aw." He smiled. "I think it's cute."

"Really?"

"Yes." He pecked a kiss onto her lips. "It's cute."

"Thank you." She smiled, resting her forehead against his, looking into his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed her. "I gotta get to work."

She grabbed the tie that he had draped around his neck and started tying it for him. "Don't forget about the wallpaper."

"I won't."

"Don't forget about Kathleen's parent/teacher meeting, either."

"At six o'clock at the highschool." He smiled. "See...sometimes I do remember things."

"Such a good boy." She patted his cheek and stood up. "Remind me to give you a cookie or something.."

He stood up and pulled her to him, crashing his lips down onto hers, kissing her long and slowly. Her arms looped around his neck, as she kissed him back. His hands rested on her hips, as his kisses moved down her jawline towards her neck.

"We're gonna be late.." She uttered, breathlessly.

"So?" He asked, lifting her up and placing her on the kitchen counter. His hands reached for the buttons on her shirt.

"El.." She started, but she was hushed with a whispered "shh" against her lips, before he kissed her again. She felt his hand gently snake up her skirt, caressing her thigh as it moved closer and closer to it's destination. She felt his fingers on her and moaned against his lips. Elliot grinned with satisfaction as his kisses once again moved down her jawline and he started sucking and biting at her neck.

"Fuck it. Work's not that important..." She said, undoing his tie.

**Please, don't make me BEG for reviews!**


	3. Attack

**I had a few days out of town with nothing more than my laptop to use for entertainment. I got a good amount of writing done. Keep up the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I still only own Becca...where can I get an Elliot?**

* * *

"I'mtelling you. The goverment is ninety-five percent responsible for global warming."

"Munch, you seriously need a hobby, man."

"I do not."

"If that's how you really feel about the government...maybe, you should see a therapist or something."

"I say we make them take their socks off and gag them with 'em." Olivia whispered to Elliot, as the two of them listened to Fin and Munch argue back and forth.

"Or buy muzzles." Elliot replied, not looking up from the computer screen as he kept typing. "Can you read over this statement for me and see if I missed anything?" He asked, holding out a piece of paper to her.

"Sure." She took it from him.

Elliot looked to a notepad and scribbled something down.

"Hey Elliot." Fin started. "You and Becca up for the opera on Saturday?"

Elliot didn't say anything, just slowly looked up from his paperwork with a raised eyebrow. "Opera?"

"Yeah." Fin replied. "Tammy wanted me to ask ya'll." He said, referring to his new girlfriend.

"I've got my kids this weekend." He replied. "And seeing as how you're inviting me to the opera...that's a good thing."

"Can't you call a sitter or something for a few hours?"

Elliot simply chuckled, sarcastically. "You expect me to pay a sitter...with my hard earned money...in order for me to be able to go to an opera? Atleast your jokes are getting funnier, Fin."

"I'm not joking." He replied.

"Then, I feel sorry for you." Elliot laughed. "Operas are the biggest waste of money."

"Especially with ticket prices." Munch added.

"I took Kathy, years ago. She loved it. I hated it."

"That adds to the list of things you hated and she loved." Munch replied.

Elliot nodded. "Becca wouldn't even think twice about the opera. You'd just get a big 'hell no'."

"That's really lame." Fin said. "You should both atleast try it."

"I have." Elliot responded, once again not looking up from his paper work. "Like I said, I hated it. Loathed it."

"Liv?" Fin turned to her.

"Nope." She replied, handing Elliot the piece of paper that he had handed to her earlier. "I've got a good book to curl up with."

"Nevermind then. We'll just go by ourselves."

"You didn't even invite me." Munch said.

"I know." Fin smiled, sitting down at his desk and picking up the phone, dialing out. "And, I'm not going to."

Elliot glanced up at the clock and groaned. "I gotta get out of here."

"Hot date?" Munch asked.

"Yeah, with Kathleen's teachers." He said, throwing his coat on. "And I've only got twenty minutes to get there on time, or I'm gonna have to listen to Kathy bitch."

"See ya tomorrow ." Olivia said.

"Let me know if the lab gets back to you." He grabbed his keys and cellphone off the desk.

"I will." She replied.

"Shit!" He turned around.

"What?" Munch asked.

"I was supposed to go to the wallpaper place on 26th and pick up a border for Becca, during my lunch hour. I totally forgot." He let out a groan.

"Do you know what time they close?" Olivia asked.

"Seven?" Elliot replied. "Hell, I don't know."

"Get to the parent/teacher meeting." She replied. "Let me wrap up here and I'll try to get down there before they close. I'll give you a call and meet you at the school."

"You're such a life saver." He smiled. "Thanks."

"Go!" She said. "You're gonna be late."

* * *

"You're late." Kathy said, as Elliot approached her outside the school.

"I know. I'm sorry." Elliot replied. "I was late for the work this morning, so Cragen drowned me in paperwork in order to punish me." He looked at his watch. "Only by five minutes, though."

"Late is late." She replied, disappointed. She turned towards the door and he opened it for her.

"I said I'm sorry." He said, following her.

"As always."

"Do you have to do this? Just drop-" He was interupted by his cellphone ringing.

"Can you please shut that thing off?" She growled, turning towards him.

He glanced at the caller id on his phone and saw Olivia's number. He knew she was calling about the wallpaper border and she was gonna meet him at the school anyway, so he turned the phone off. "Okay..." He said, shutting the phone off. "Happy?"

"Very." She stopped infront of the first classroom. As she and Elliot entered the room, a lady with a small frame and bottle-cap glasses stood up from her desk and smiled.

"Good evening, Mr.Stabler and Miss.Walsh." She smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Great." Elliot replied.

"Fine." Kathy added.

"Please, have a seat." She replied, as she gestured towards the chairs infront of her desk. They both sat down.

"First off, I just have to say that Kathleen's grade has really picked up since last year." She started. "I believe your divorce really took a toll on her last year. But, she's doing great this year."

* * *

As Kathy and Elliot walked towards the exit in the school, Kathy was fuming.

"I can't believe how many times you've allowed her to skip her government class when she's at your house!" She growled.

Elliot groaned, rolling his eyes. "If she's sick, I'm not gonna make her go to school, Kathy."

"Yeah, but the point is that she knows she can fake sick...and you'll let her get away with it!" She shouted.

"Hey." He stopped. "You don't have to yell at me, Kathy."

"What do you expect me to do? You do the dumbest things, Elliot! She's failing that class, now!"

"I'll talk to her." He sighed. "It's not gonna be that hard for her to pick the grade up."

"Yeah. A lot of good that always does." She snapped at him. "Maybe if you took a little time off work or a little time away from your new life, you could pay some proper attention to your kids." She growled, as he once again, held the door open for her.

"I swear to god, Kathy." He stood infront of her. "When I'm around you for more than thirty minutes, it's not hard to remember why I divorced you in the first place." He spat.

"Screw you, Elliot!" She snapped. "Don't you dare even start that trip with me!"

"You're the one starting it! Just like always!"

"Elliot!"

Elliot and Kathy both turned to look for the person who was responsible for calling his name.

"Great. See what I mean?" Kathy started. "I can't even fight with you without work interupting." She said, as Fin and Munch approached the two.

"Elliot.." Munch rested a hand on Elliot's shoulder and tried to catch his breath.

"What?"

"We've all been trying to call you." Fin said. "The hospital, Cragen, Olivia...then me and Munch got sent to look for you."

"Hospital? Why?"

"It's Becca.."


	4. Worry

**Author's Note: Keep up with the reviews:-)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone but Becca...where can I buy an Elliot?

* * *

**

"Elliot!" Fin called. "You gotta slow down, man! You're gonna hurt yourself or somebody else!"

Elliot ignored him and ran through the hall of the hospital. He made it to the elevator and pressed the button. "Screw it, I'll take the stairs." He turned, but just as he did the elevator doors opened.

Munch and Fin tried their best to make it to the elevator with him, before it closed. Unfortunatly, they had to wait for the next one.

Elliot emerged from the elevator. He found Cragen sitting in the waiting area.

"Elliot." Cragen stood, as Elliot approached him.

"Where is she? What the hell happened?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Breathe."

"Screw breathing." He snapped. "Fin and Munch came to the school to get me, but they don't know shit about what's going on. All they know is something about Becca being attacked."

"Have a seat, Elliot." Cragen motioned to one of the chairs.

"Captain." Elliot snapped. "I don't want to have a seat. I wanna know what the hell happened to my wife."

"Elliot, I'm not so sure myself." Cragen replied. "Olivia's been with her ever since your neighbor called the station looking for you."

"Detective Stabler?"

Elliot turned to a middle aged blonde, wearing scrubs. "Yes?" He replied. "Can you tell me anything about my wife?"

"I'm Dr. Byrne." She started. "Your wife was just examined by her obstetrician and she's being prepped for surgery."

"Surgery for what?" He replied. "I'm completely lost. Nobody can tell me anything."

"Your wife was attacked outside your apartment building, Detective. One of your neighbors called an ambulance for her. She was unconcious when she got here, there's evidence of chloroform was used. There's definatly signs of a struggle. There's a pretty big bump on her head where she must of hit the ground, and she may have a concusion. Her attacker must of punched or hit her with some blunt object in her stomach. Her obstetrician did an exam and her placenta is torn and there's some internal bleeding." She glanced to the side to see Munch and Fin, where they joined Cragen behind Elliot.

Elliot took a deep breath. "What's that mean?"

"Detective, if the placenta isn't repaired in a timely manner, there's a chance that the baby won't survive. The placenta is losing blood, therefore taking away the baby's oxygen." She handed him a clipboard and pen. "You got here just in time, because I need you to sign some paperwork. Dr. Lynemach and I need to perform surgery on your wife immediatly, or we run the risk losing her and the baby."

"And the surgery will save them both?"

Dr. Byrne let out a sigh. "I'm sorry, Detective. I can't make any guarantees, but the faster we get in there, the bigger the chance of saving them. The baby is in the most danger, right now."

Elliot scribbled his name across the paper and handed the clipboard back to her. "Can I see her, before she goes into surgery?"

"I'm sorry, Detective. She's completely unconcious and already being prepped." She gently rubbed a hand across his shoulder. "I promise you as soon as we're done, I'll come straight out here to update you."

"Okay." He sighed. "Thanks."

Dr. Bryne gave him a reassuring nod and hurried down the hall, passing Olivia on the way.

Elliot sat next across from Munch and loosened his tie. He rested his head on his hand and gazed out the window, trying his best not to let the other three men see the hot tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Elliot." Olivia stood next to him. "You okay?"

"Fine." He answered. She knew he was lying.

"I'll be right back.." She said softly, touching his shoulder. "You need some coffee or something?"

"No thanks."

He was lying again.

"I'll bring you some anyway." She turned to Cragen. "Come with me, Captain?"

Cragen stood up and looked to Elliot, then followed her.

* * *

The Cragen and Olivia entered the elevator before they spoke, Cragen being the first to say anything. "You okay?"

"Well, it's not just everyday that your best friend gets beaten up outside her apartment. " She said, trying her best not to get choked up. "I'm worried about Elliot. It wasn't just an attack."

Cragen pushed the stop button, causing the elevator to come to a screeching hault and turned to her, crossing his arms. "What are you saying?"

"The neighbor was taking his trash out when he found somebody ontop of her. Her clothes were ripped." She looked at him, knowing that it wouldn't take him long to know what she was getting at.

"Rape kit?"

"They're running the results now."

"Any sign of rape at all?"

"Well, perp knocks her out, beats her up, then he's laying ontop of her when a neighbor sees him? Sounds like it to me."

"Neighbor get a look at the guy?"

"He said the perp was dressed in jeans and black hoodie."

"That's half of New York City." He groaned, inwardly.

"That's not the half of it." She replied, pulling a plastic evidence bag out of her coat pocket. "Read this."

Cragen took a look at the note and read it outloud. "Stabler, here's a present for you. She's such a pretty little prize, too. I love pregnant women, they're so sexy. Tell me, what's the going rate on wives who are raped and murdered? See ya soon."

Olivia stared at the expression on Cragen's face. "So he did rape her?" He asked.

"I don't know. We're just gonna have to wait for the rape kit."

"Well, obviously our perp has a history with Elliot." He said, placing the bag back in her hand and she placed it back in her pocket. "How many old suspects or perps do you know of that would hate Elliot?"

"You want me to count 'em all?" She said, resting her hands on her hips.

"Maybe that was a stupid question." He let out a worried sigh. "Well. Let's get some coffee. Then, we'll go up and talk to Elliot about it, maybe he can narrow it down?" He said, making the elevator move again.

"Yeah." She replied. "I just don't know how to tell him...that's why I told you first."

"Well, we can't just keep it from him. He's got us all by his side. He'll be fine."

* * *

"I'm gonna go for a little walk." Munch stood up. "I hate hospitals."

"I'll join you." Fin followed suit. "I could use the fresh air."

"Wanna join us?" Munch said, looking to Elliot.

Elliot looked up from the window, uncrossing his arms. "Nah. I wanna be here incase..." He stopped himself and took a deep breath. "Well, ya know." He finished. "Thanks, though."

"We'll be back in a few minutes." Fin said, as him and Munch walked off towards the elevator.

Elliot glanced at his watch. "_Twenty minutes...god, just hurry up and tell me something." _He whispered to himself. He lifted his hands to rub his temples, his head was throbbing. He sat back down and rested his head in his hands. His co-workers were gone, now he didn't have to worry about getting made fun of for the tears that freely fell from his eyes.

"Daddy..." Elliot turned to see Kathleen. He wiped his eyes and stood up.

"Hey sweetie.." He wrapped her arms around her as she hugged him, tightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, kiddo. I'm fine." He answered, as Kathy sent a sympathetic smile his way.

"Mom came home and picked me up." She said, pulling away from his arms. "We took your car back to your apartment." She said, placing his keys in his hands.

"Thanks guys."

"How's she doin'?" Kathy asked, resting a hand on his shoulder. As he sat between her and Kathleen.

"She's in surgery." He replied. "Someone attacked her outside our apartment and beat her up. Her placenta is torn and it's bleeding out, cutting off oxygen to the baby, so they're trying to repair it." He explained, once again trying not to cry. "The doctor said she may have a concusion, ontop of that."

"Are they gonna be okay?" Kathleen asked, tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't know, honey." Elliot replied, wrapping and arm around her shoulders. "We just gotta wait to see what the doctor says."

"I'm not going to school tomorrow."

"Excuse me?" Kathy raised her eyebrows.

"Please, mom? Dad needs somebody to sit with him."

"Oh trust me, he brought work with him, like always. He'll be fine."

Elliot turned his head to look at Kathy with disbelief. He stood up and crossed his arms across his chest, shaking his head. He couldn't believe she was trying to start a fight..now of all times.

"Why do you have to do that?" Kathleen snapped at her mother, then lowered her voice. "Don't you care about him at all?"

"Don't start with me." Kathy snapped back.

"Just leave, mom. You're not helping." She turned to Elliot. "Dad, can I stay with you?"

Elliot turned to her with a soft smile, then reached out to rub her arm. "Listen..I know you wanna stay here with me, but I'm fine. You've got school tomorrow, anyway."

Kathleen let out a disappointed sigh. "Okay. I'll go home. But please...call my cellphone if you need me or if she needs me? I'll come straight over."

"I will, kiddo." He kissed her forehead. "I promise."

Kathleen grabbed her purse from the chair and moved toward the elevator.

"Call me and update me?" Kathy asked.

"Why?"

"Because, I actually do happen to care, Elliot." She responded.

"Alright." He said. "I'll call you."

"Hi Kathleen." Olivia smiled as the elevator doors opened.

"Hi." Kathleen smiled, giving Olivia a small hug.

"See you later." Kathy said, as she ushered Kathleen into the elevator, after Cragen, Fin, Munch, and Olivia stepped out of it.

Elliot simply nodded in her direction.

* * *

"Thanks."Elliot forced a weak smile as Olivia handed him a cup of coffee.

"You're welcome." She replied, as she noticed Munch, Fin, and Cragen take a seat. She took note of Cragen's nod in her direction. She knew what it meant. "Elliot..we need to talk."

"About what?" He cranked his neck to look down the hall, hoping to see the doctor coming.

"You might wanna take a seat." Fin added.

Elliot turned around and looked at the four of them. He knew by the looks on their faces that there was something wrong. "What?"

"Sit, please?" Olivia took a seat and patted the one next to her.

Elliot sighed and sat down. "I'm not in the mood for games. What's going on?"

"Elliot.." Cragen started. "Do you know of anybody that would have it out for you?"

"Why?" He asked, looking to Cragen with a raised eyebrow.

"Elliot.." Olivia sighed. This was hard for her, very hard. "The police found a note at the crime scene."

"What? What kind of note?" He asked, as Olivia reached in her pocket and handed it to him. "What the hell is this!" He raised his voice.

"Elliot, calm down." Cragen said. "It's not gonna help to get all heated and start yelling."

"Elliot...we're waiting on results from a rape kit."

Elliot's head snapped in Olivia's direction. "What?"

Tears filled her eyes, once again. "Becca was brought in with her clothes ripped. The neighbor that was interviewed said when he walked out, there was somebody ontop of her. When he yelled, the perp took off."

"You're telling me that my wife was raped?"

"I don't know, Elliot." She replied, wiping a tear from her cheek. "We won't know until the rape kit gets back."

Elliot buried his head in his hands. It was all he could do not to scream at the top of his lungs. This was ridiculous.

"Elliot, who has it out for you?" Cragen asked.

"Hell if I know." Elliot stood up. He could already feel his blood nearly boiling as it coursed through his veins.

"You haven't seen anyone lately that you've argued with?"

"Look, Cap." Elliot replied. "I spend all my time at the precinct. The only two men that I argue with are sitting right there." He pointed to Fin and Munch. "The only women I argue with is Olivia, Kathy, and Becca. When do I ever have time to spend with anyone else?"

"It's gotta be a perp that you've caught before." Fin replied.

"Or a suspect." Munch added.

"This is the biggest load of bullshit..." Elliot growled. He looked toward his friends with a look of disbelief. "Can you believe this? After eight years on this job...someone I love gets hurt." He took a deep breath and exhaled, gazing out the window again as he folded his arms over his chest. "My wife's a special victim.."


	5. Recovery

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em up.**

**Disclaimer: Dick Wolf still owns everyone..damn him! I own Becca, though.**

* * *

An hour and a half later, Elliot was still standing by the same window, staring at the city below. Fin and Munch had went home, after arguing with Elliot over it. Olivia and Cragen were still sitting in the waiting room, both had refused to leave. The two of them sat in silence, just waiting to see if Elliot felt the need to talk.

"Detective Stabler."

Elliot turned to see Dr. Byrne and Dr. Lynemach. He swallowed and moved towards them, taking note of the blood that stained the scrubs that they were wearing. "How's my wife?"

"She's being settled into a room." Dr. Bryne replied. "The surgery went well."

"Is she okay?"

"She's completely stable for now."

"Thank god." He exhaled.

"Detective-" She started. "We were able to repair the tear in her placenta, but the tear caused a lot of blood, which we had to drain from the uterus. ."

"What about the baby?"

"Well-" Dr. Lynemach let out a worried sigh. "For now..the baby's fine. But, I can't make any guarantees. We'll have to wait until Mrs.Stabler wakes up, for we can run some more diagnostic tests on the baby."

Elliot gulped. "What kind of tests?"

"Well, we'll have to do a sonogram to check the baby's movement. There's a chance that the baby could be in shock."

"Shouldn't you have checked all that in surgery?" Cragen piped in.

"Unfortunatly." She replied. "There's no way for us to test for those kinds of things in the operating room. We want to give Mrs.Stabler a little while to come out of anesthesia and regain full consciousness, we can get a proper, more accurate reading that way. Besides, no one knows how much movement is 'normal' for the baby, besides it's mother. Becca's the only one that knows."

"What happens if the baby is in shock?" Olivia asked.

"Well, we do an amneo test, in order to test the babies lungs and brain." She replied. "If the baby is in shock, but it's lungs are developed enough, we can perform a c-section. I'm sorry, Detective. But, the biggest risk right now is to the baby."

"Can I see her?" Elliot asked.

"Well-" Dr. Byrne replied. "It may be awhile before she wakes up, it takes awhile to come off the anesthesia. But, I don't see the harm in you going in to sit with her. I'm sure it'll help for her to just know that you're there."

"Thank you." He forced a weak smile and extended his hand. Both doctor's shook his hand.

"You're welcome." Dr. Lynemach said. "I don't mean to sound like your mother, Detective. But...you're no good to your wife if you're in the room across the hall from her. You need to eat, keep yourself hydrated, and eventually get some sleep."

"She's going to room 133." Dr. Byrne added. "Let us know if you need anything, Detective."

"Thanks." Elliot said once more, he turned to Cragen and Olivia. "Thanks for being here guys. But, you can go home now."

"You told us that hours ago, Elliot." Cragen replied. "I'm not going anywhere." He turned to Olivia.

"Me niether."

"Alright.." Elliot sighed. "Have it your way." He turned and went to find Becca's room.

"Hey Captain.." Olivia started.

"Yeah?" He asked, as he sat back down.

"Incase I forget to call in...I'm sick tomorrow." She smiled, sitting down and grabbing a magazine off the coffee table.

"Funny." He chuckled.

* * *

Elliot caught himself shaking as he entered Becca's hospital room. Hospitals, he could handle. It was the machines and needles that he couldn't. What he saw infront of him immediatly brought tears to his eyes.

Becca was laying in the bed with her arms to her sides. A black eye. A bruised cheek. A busted lip. Cuts, scrapes, and bruises down both arms. There was an oxygen tube connected to her nose and ivs in her arm.

Elliot let out a jagged breath, as he sat down in the chair beside the bed. He gently took her hand in his own, planting a kiss ontop of it. He reached into his pocket for her wedding ring set, that a nurse had given to him earlier, and slipped it back onto her finger. He knew she would wake up and have a fit if they were missing. He laced his fingers with hers and rested their entwined hands against his lips.

"Just wake up and let me know you're okay, beautiful.." He whispered.

i Back to waiting... /i

Elliot lifted his head up from the bed, as he felt Becca move. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the light in room, he glanced at his watch. _1:14am._ He looked up just in time to see her eyes flutter open.

"Hey.." She said, weakly.

"Hey beautiful.." He replied, standing up beside her.

"What happened?" She asked, moving her hand to touch her forehead. Her head was pounding.

Elliot took a deep breath and gulped. He didn't want to have to do this. "You were attacked.."

"Yeah.." She winced in pain as she tried to move.

"Do you remember anything?"

"I was taking a few boxes from the baby's room down to the dumpster.." She said, softly. "Someone grabbed me from behind...and put something over my nose and mouth. They shoved me to the ground and I hit my head.."

"Yeah," he replied. "you remember anything else?"

"No?" She raised an eyebrow. "Am I suppose to?"

He let out a soft sigh. "Look, I'm not gonna beat around the bush, baby. The neighbor that found you said when he walked downstairs someone was ontop of you and your clothes were ripped. The doctor's had to do a rape kit."

"What?" She locked her eyes onto his, shaking her head. "No.."

"We don't know for sure. The only way we can find out is when the rape kit comes back..or..unless you remember?"

"I don't think so.." She replied, weakly. "I think I would remember that.."

"Well, maybe the neighbor found you just in time."

She tried to move, but winced in pain. "What aren't you telling me?"

He realized how much he didn't want to be having this conversation. "You just got out of surgery.."

"For what?"

"You were brought in with a torn placenta."

Her eyes immediatly filled with tears. "What about the baby?"

"They repaired the placenta.." He looked into her eyes, reassuringly. "The doctor's been waiting for you to wake up so she can run some more tests."

"Elliot.." Her voice became stern. "What's wrong with the baby?"

"We don't know if anything is wrong with the baby, sweetheart. The only thing they told me is that the baby could be in shock. They said they'd run some tests and if that's the case, they'd check it's lungs and they can do a c-section." He let out an apologetic sigh. "This is all my fault.."

"El.." she moved her palm to rub his cheek, softly. "Don't say that.."

"It's true." He replied. "They left a note.."

"A note?"

"Yeah. Whoever did this knows me...knows you're my wife. They did this to get back to me."

"Any idea who it is?"

"No." He replied. "But, I definatly intend to find out."

* * *

"How is she?" Cragen jumped to his feet, when Elliot entered the waiting room.

"Well, she's awake." He replied, as Cragen forced a cup of coffee into his hands, he gave him a 'thank you' nod. "The doctor just finished a sonogram."

"How's the baby?"

"Well, she said because of all the anesthesia, the baby's not gonna be active for awhile. But, she couldn't see any signs of shock. Heart-beat's perfect. But, she's doing an amneo to check for brain damage, because of possible lack of oxygen."

"Does Becca remember anything?" .

"She remembers being jumped from behind and something being held over her face. All she remembers after that is hitting her head on the ground."

"I just spoke with Dr. Byrne." Olivia said, joining the two. "The rape kit came back."

"And?" Elliot raised his eyebrows. She knew what that look meant. It meant 'hurry the hell up and spit it out, Liv'.

"I hate having to ask this.." She grimaced. "When was the last time that the two of you...ya know.."

"This- well, yesterday morning." He replied.

"Good. Cause, they only found one trace of DNA and it's yours. So, the good news is that she wasn't raped."

"Thank god." He threw his head back, looking towards the ceiling.

"Now I know why you're always late to work?" Cragen raised and eyebrow.

Elliot looked at him and shrugged, flashing a shy smile.

"I called Kathleen for you." Olivia said, touching Elliot's arm. "I told her Becca was out of surgery and that you would probably give her a call in the morning."

"Thanks."

"She said she'll be by after school.."

"I'm sure she will." He replied, sipping from the hot cup in his hands. "She really loves Becca."

"We all do." Cragen smiled.

"I'm gonna get back in there with Becca." He said. "You two should go get some sleep."

"Sleep is for the weak." Olivia replied.

"Agreed." Cragen rested an arm around her shoulder. "Besides, we're watching CNN."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "Yes..because CNN is so fun."

"Give us an update as soon as you get any news." Olivia said, sitting back down.

"I will. Thanks." He turned and walked back towards Becca's room.

* * *

It was 7am when Becca woke up. She looked around the room, feeling groggy. Her lips formed a soft smile when she noticed Elliot sitting in the chair beside the bed, his head was rested on his folded arms, sleeping soundly. She lifted her hand to gently run her fingers through his hair. He stirred and lifted his head up.

"I didn't mean to wake you..." She smiled, softly.

"I wasn't sleeping." He stretched.

"Yes you were." She replied.

He shook his head, taking her hand and planting a kiss on the inside of her wrist.

"You need to go home and sleep.."

"Pfft." He narrowed his eyebrows and looked at her. "You're crazy."

"You're exhausted, El."

"I'm fine."

Before she could argue with him, Dr. Lynemach entered the room.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"Mornin'." Elliot replied.

"How ya feelin?" She asked, checking the fetal monitor that was attached to Becca's stomach.

"Surprisingly, I'm feeling a lot better." She responded. "Just a little sore."

"Well, maybe I can make you feel even better." She smiled. "The amneo results came back."

"And?" Elliot asked.

"The baby's perfect." She smiled, brightly. "The brain function is right where it should be and there's no shock or trauma at all."

"Thank god." Becca moved her hand to her chest, relieved.

"You've got a strong one on your hands." She smiled.

"And stubborn, probably." Becca replied. "Just like the father."

"Hey now..." Elliot grinned.

"My shift just ended, so Dr. Jerlin will be on duty until 7pm." Dr. Lynemach scribbled something onto her paperwork. "I'll be back tonight, though. Is there anything I can do for you before I go?"

"Convince him that I'm fine enough for him to go home and get some sleep?" Becca asked.

Dr. Lynemach let out a 'pfft' sound. "I've tried, hun. It doesn't work."

"I'm fine." Elliot said, once again, almost as if he was trying to make himself believe it.

"I'll see you tonight." Dr. Lynemach left the room.

"See?" Becca started. "We're both fine." She said, resting her hand on Elliot's cheek, moving her thumb back and forth across it.

He smiled softly at her. "I love you." He moved to kiss her. "Both of you." He planted a soft kiss on her belly.

"That's real sweet and all." Munch entered the room. "But, Dr. Lynemach told me to come sit with Becca so you can go home and catch a few hours of sleep."

"I'm not leaving." Elliot said, dryly.

"Yes, you are." Munch replied, planting a kiss on Becca's forehead. "These are for you my dear." He said, placing a vase of pink roses on the table beside the bed.

"Aww. Thanks John." She smiled. "They're beautiful."

Munch turned back to Elliot with a stern look. "Dr. Lynemach personally told me and Fin, that if she gets home and calls, and you're still here...she's gonna kick our asses."

Elliot groaned. "I'm fine, Munch. Really."

"Bologna." He said, looking down at Elliot over his glasses. "Get out of the chair and go home."

"Go home, sweetheart. We'll be fine, I promise." Becca added, reaching out to touch Elliot's shoulder.

Elliot knew he'd been defeated. "Alright, alright." He stood and kissed her softly. "I'll be back in a few hours. I love you."

"I love you, too." She said, kissing him back.

"Keep an eye on her." He turned to Munch.

"I will."

"You get some rest too." Elliot turned to Becca.

"Oh trust me..I will." She grinned. "Nothing puts me to sleep more than hearing John talk."

"We agree on something." He chuckled, kissing her again. "I love you."

"I'm falling over with laughter, really." Munch crossed his arms.

"Later, Munch." Elliot grinned, left the room.


	6. Roses

* * *

Later that afternoon, Elliot had just gotten out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist, just as he heard the door buzzer go off. He ran to the front door and pushed the intercom button. "Yeah?"

"It's me." Olivia was on the other end.

"I'll buzz you through. The door's open." He unlocked the door and went back to the bedroom to get dressed. He was tying his shoes when he heard Olivia come in.

"El?"

"In the bedroom." He called.

"Dressed?"

"Yes." He emerged from the bedroom in a t-shirt, jeans and tennis shoes. "Don't get your hopes up of seeing me naked." He grinned, latching his watch onto his wrist.

"Ew." She made a face. "I brought you some food." She said, placing a bag and a cup of coffee on the table.

"I'm not hungry." He said.

"I'm not letting you leave here until you eat." She handed him a sandwich out of the bag.

"Yeah right." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Try me." She narrowed her eyebrows at him.

He let out a defeated groan and took the sandwich. He unwrapped it, took a bite, chewed and swallowed. "Happy?"

"Am I happy that you took just one bite?" She rested a hand on her hip. "No. Come on..I've seen your hoover mouth in action. Keep going."

"You suck." He took the cup of coffee off the table and moved to the couch.

"So, I've heard." She said, sitting in a chair across from him. "How's she doing?"

"She's doing good, just sore."

"Well, that's to be expected." She ran her fingers through her hair. "The baby?"

"Baby's perfect. Doctor ran the tests this morning and everything came back okay." He said, then took another bite of his sandwich.

"That's great." She smiled. "I called Munch earlier to check in, he said she was sleeping and you went home."

"Only cause she made me."

"It's good that she made you, though." She looked at him. "You're no good to her if you get sick by not taking care of yourself."

"Yeah yeah yeah.." He grumbled.

"Cragen called me earlier and said he was gonna take a nap, then go into the station and look over the crime scene evidence."

"Evidence?" He looked up at her, raising an eyebrow. "Was there more than just the note?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "There might be more, the only thing I know about is the note. And, of course they took her clothes to check for fibers."

"Yeah." He nodded. "This is crazy, Liv."

"I know." She sighed in agreement. "We'll catch whoever did it though."

"Damn right we will." He stood up, crumbling the sandwich wrapper in his hand and tossing it across the room into the trash can. "If it's the last damn thing I do."

Before Olivia could respond, her cellphone went off. She grabbed it out of her coat pocket and flipped it open. "Benson."

"Hey." It was Fin.

"Hey. What's up?" She asked, standing up. Elliot disappeared into the bedroom again.

"You and Elliot might wanna get down here. Florist just delivered some black roses to Becca's room."

Olivia was confused. "Black roses?"

"Yeah. There's an envelope with Elliot's name spelled out in newspaper clippings."

"We'll be right there." She snapped her phone shut. "Elliot!"

"What?" He came back out of the bedroom, pulling his leather jacket on.

"A florist just delivered black roses to Becca's room."

His eyebrows raised. "Black roses?"

"Fin said there's an envelope, with your name spelled out in newspaper clippings."

"Let's go." He grabbed his keys and hurried to the door.

* * *

"Who the hell's ever heard of black roses?" Fin remarked, looking closely at the petals on the roses. "They gotta be spray painted."

"Oh my god, Munch.." Becca gasped. "What if it's a government conspiracy? What if there's a microscopic subliminal message written inside each petal?"

Munch turned to her, giving a fake smile and rolling his eyes. "Funny. Real funny. You definatly fit in well with the Stabler name."

"I thought it was funny." Fin shrugged his shoulders, letting out a chuckle.

Becca giggled. "Me too."

"You can pick on me all you want." Munch sat back down, in the chair beside the bed. "But, when everything I've ever said is proven...we'll see who has the last laugh."

Before Becca or Fin could replied, Elliot and Olivia walked through the door.

"Hi." Becca smiled.

"Hey." Elliot smiled back. That was definatly one thing he loved about her, she could always smile and laugh, even in the worst of situations.

Olivia moved to give Becca a gentle hug. "How ya feelin'?"

"Surprisingly, I'm feeling great." She replied. "Percoset rocks my world."

"What's the note say?" Elliot asked, as he kneeled down and looked at the roses.

"Nobody opened it." Fin replied. "We decided it would be best to wait on you. Didn't wanna smudge any fingerprints, if there is any."

"Alright." He moved towards the door and grabbed a pair of latex gloves out of the box that was mounted on the wall. He slipped them on and grabbed the envelope off the flower vase.

"Now, why didn't I think of the gloves?" Fin asked.

"Sit back and the real detectives might teach you a few things." Munch smiled, causing Becca to giggle.

Fin glared at him. "Why didn't you think of it?"

"The envelope wasn't addressed to me."

"Riggghhtt." Fin rolled his eyes and looked to Elliot, who had just opened the envelope and pulled a letter out of the envelope.

"Seen the handwriting before?" Fin asked.

"It was done on a typewriter." Elliot replied, as his eyes scanned over the letter.

"What's it say?" Munch piped in.

"_Detective Stabler, let's play a game. It's called 'You ruined my life. I'm gonna ruin yours.'_ " He read aloud. _"Maybe you'll know how I feel when you lose everything. Keep an eye on your family, before they start dropping like flies, Detective."_ Elliot looked inside the envelope and pulled out a picture. He raised his eyebrows, then made a face.

"What is it?" Olivia asked, noticing the look on his face.

"Our perp has big plans for me.." He replied, turning the picture around to show them. It was a picture of him and Becca posing infront of the alter at their wedding, only the sender made a few modifications of his own. There was a red slash across Elliot's throat, with several little droplets of red blood that were colored all over the picture. The words _"I'm not done yet."_ had been scratched into the picture, with something sharp.

"Oh my god." Becca gasped.

* * *


	7. Revenge

**Author's Note: Thanks to iansmom for being such a faithful reader. I really appreciate it, hun. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Elliot..pouts**

* * *

"Whoever the hell this is, Elliot's definatly pissed them off." Cragen stood with his arms crossed, in the hospital waiting room. Elliot, Olivia, Fin and Munch stood in a circle near him.

"He's pissed me off before, I haven't tried rape his wife." Fin replied.

"I say we call every florist in town." Olivia said.

"Yeah." Elliot agreed. "I doubt that very many of them got an order for a dozen black roses."

"Black roses?" Cragen shook his head. "I never even knew they existed."

Munch let out a chuckle and sat down in a nearby chair.

"What's so funny?" Fin asked.

"I just can't get over the fact that all of us are stumped by the existance of black roses," he replied.

"They're definatly unheard of." Olivia remarked. "Kinda ugly, too."

"Red roses stand for undying love," Elliot replied. "Yellow roses stand for friendship. All roses have some kind of meaning...what's black mean?"

"We're detectives." Fin chuckled. "Not florists."

"Elliot's right, though." Cragen replied. "They have to mean something. Munch and Fin...I want you to hit every florist in the next two blocks." He turned to Olivia and Elliot. "I was gonna place a uniform outside Becca's room-"

"I'm not leaving."

"I know that, Elliot. That's why you and Olivia are gonna stay here and call every florist you can find in the yellow pages. But, I am gonna put a call in to get a uniform outside Kathy's place," he placed his hands in his pockets. "In the meantime, I'm gonna go to the station and go through the evidence from yesterday."

* * *

About an hour later, Becca sat with her arms crossed across her chest. Watching and listening to Elliot and Olivia work. Olivia was sitting in a chair, a phonebook open across her lap and the phone to her ear. Elliot paced back and forth infront of the bed, his cellphone in one hand and a list of numbers in the other.

"Yeah..thanks." Elliot clicked his phone shut, then looked to Olivia.

"Thanks for the help." Olivia grumbled, hanging the phone up. "This is useless."

"This is boring." Becca replied.

Olivia simply smiled back at her.

Elliot sat on the edge of the bed next to Becca and sighed. "Half of the florists didn't even know about black roses."

"I can't imagine why," Becca remarked. "After all they're so-" she paused for a moment, thinking of what to say. "Ugly."

Olivia giggled. "I said the same thing."

Dr. Lynemach entered the room with a smile. "Good afternoon, guys." she smiled. "How's it going?"

"Great." Olivia smiled.

"How are you feeling?" she moved to Becca's side and started reading the monitors.

"Pretty good." Becca replied.

"Dr. Jerlin showed me her notes from the past twelve hours" she remarked, reading through the papers on her clipboard. "You're body is incredibly fast at healing."

"What's that mean?" Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"Well-" she started. "Dr. Jerlin checked the sutures from the surgery yesterday and they're healing really well. The vitals on the baby are absolutely perfect."

"Great."

"So, Becca, if you can promise to stay on bed rest for the next couple of weeks, I can start discharge papers and you can leave tomorrow afternoon."

"Anything to get out of here," she replied.

"Detective Stabler, can you make sure she keeps to her promise?"

"Definatly," he smiled.

"Alright then. I'll start the paperwork," she turned to Becca. "Are you feeling any pain right now?"

"Not yet."

"Okay," she started towards the door. "Let me know when you do and I'll get you some pain medication."

"Thanks."

"How'd you pay her off?" Olivia raised a suspicious eyebrow at Becca, after the doctor left the room.

"Excuse me?" Becca laughed. "I did no such thing."

"Oh come on! Major surgery and you're already being discharged tomorrow?"

"First off, the surgery wasn't that major. The incision isn't even two inches wide," she said, entwining her fingers with Elliot's and playing with his wedding band. "Second, I have my ways of getting what I want.." She grinned, deviously.

"You're so bad." Elliot grinned, pecking her lips.

"And you love it."

"I love _you_.." he smiled, kissing her again.

"Ew." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Get a room."

* * *

"I'm gonna go see if I can catch up with Munch and Fin." Olivia stood up and pulled her coat on. "They had to have found something out by now."

Elliot looked up from the magazine that he was reading over Becca's shoulder. "Alright."

"I'll be back." She opened the door to find Kathy and Kathleen on the other side. "Hey guys.."

"Hey." Kathleen smiled.

"Hi." Kathy replied.

Olivia nodded back in Elliot's direction and left the room.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Kathleen moved to give Becca a hug.

"Thanks, sweetie." Becca smiled, hugging her.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. I feel great." She replied, as Kathy put a vase of pink orchids on the table. "Those are gorgeous. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kathy smiled. "Where'd the black ones come from?"

"We won't talk about that.." Elliot replied, standing up and stretching.

Kathy gave him a look. "Okay."

"Where's Maureen?" He asked.

"Detention." Kathleen answered.

"What?" he groaned. "What'd she do?" he sat back down on the bed where he was before.

"Put gum in her English teacher's hair." Kathy replied, sitting down in the chair that Olivia had just left.

"Why the hell would she do something like that?"

"Gee. I don't know," she placed her purse in her lap. "Needing her father's attention, maybe?"

"Did you just come by to start your sh-" he stopped, when he felt Becca's hand on his neck, signaling him not to let Kathy get under his skin. "Nevermind." he sighed.

"It's true ya know." Kathy said, matter-of-factly.

"Whatever you say." Elliot snapped back at her.

"It's not true, mom." Kathleen came to her father's defense. "Dad spends as much time with us as he possibly can."

"When he can take a few minutes away from work." Kathy replied. "I don't see how you could be satisfied with that."

"Can we please not do this?" Becca sighed.

"You always complained about the hours, but never about the money." Elliot gave Kathy a look.

"Well, the money made up for the other things that you lacked."

Becca crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Kathleen, both of them shaking their heads in unison.

"That I lacked?" Elliot countered.

"Yeah. We won't go there, though."

Elliot made 'pfft' sound. "You need therapy."

"I need therapy?" she laughed at him. "You need anger management."

"Funny, now that I'm not married to you, I have no anger."

"Sure ya don't."

"Only time I have to deal with any anger is when I'm anywhere near you." he snapped. "It'd be great if you weren't such an instigator."

"Instigator? That's a big word. You need some ice before your brain overheats?"

"Sure. Think you could chip some off your heart for me?"

"Screw you."

"Right back at you, bi-"

"Elliot Stabler!" Becca glared at him. "Don't you dare!'

Elliot's cheeks flushed. "Sorry sweetheart." he pecked a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah. Sorry, " Kathy sighed. "The last thing you need is to listen to us.."

"I swear to god, the two of you are like mixing whiskey and milk." Becca looked back and forth at the two, sternly.

"That explains the divorce..." Kathleen muttered.

Becca looked to Elliot, giving him a stern look. "Behave yourself."

"Sorry."

* * *

Across town, Olivia, Fin, and Munch stood inside a floral shop on 23rd street. Olivia flipped through the catalog on the counter, while they waited for the sales clerk to finish up with the customer ahead of them. Fin and Munch watched as the sales clerk handed the customer a bouquet of daisies. The customer paid and left.

"Can I help you?" The sales clerk turned to the detectives.

Olivia held up her badge. "I'm Detective Benson. These are my partners Detective Tutuola and Detective Munch. What's your name?"

"Anna," she replied, raising an eyebrow "Is there something wrong?"

"Can you tell us if you had a dozen black roses purchased from here in the past twenty-four hours?" Munch asked.

"I just started my shift," she moved behind the counter. "I don't know if Emily sold any this morning or not."

"Is there any way that you can look it up somehow?"

"Yeah," she reached for something underneath the counter. "Let me check the sales book." she opened the book and flipped through a few pages. "Emily sold an order of two dozen and an order of one dozen."

"Did the customers leave a name?" Fin asked.

"One of them did, because it was an online order," Anna replied. "Marcia Renoldo."

"What about the other one?" Olivia asked. "What method of payment did they use?"

"Both of them used a credit card."

"We're gonna need the reciept and both credit card numbers."

"Okay," she picked up a stack of reciepts and flipped through them. She grabbed a pen and paper and scribbed down the information for the detectives, then handed it to Olivia. "There ya go."

"Thanks." Olivia said, shoving the paper into her coat pocket. "We'll give you a call if we need anything else." The three detectives turned to leave.

Munch stopped and turned on his heel. "Anna," he started. "Can I ask a kinda stupid question?"

"Okay." She replied.

"What's the meaning of a black rose?"

"It signifies _vengeance_ or _revenge_."


	8. Spy

Cragen emerged from his office when he saw the three detectives walk back into the precinct. "Any luck?"

"We found a florist on 23rd Street," Olivia took her coat off and placed it on the back of her chair. "Two customers bought black roses this morning."

"One of the orders was for two dozen," Fin started as he sat down. "A Marcia Renoldo paid for them with her credit card."

"Have you contacted her?"

"Yeah," Olivia answered. "She said she bought them for her son at Saint Katherine's Rehab Center."

"You're sure?"

"Yes," Munch replied. "I walked in there myself, all twenty-four roses were right next to her meth-addicted son's bed."

"What about the other customer?"

"They didn't have a name on him," Fin answered. "All they had was the credit card number and it's being ran now."

"Guess what else we found out." Olivia looked to Cragen, crossing her arms.

"What?"

"Black roses stand for vengeance and/or revenge."

Cragen made a face and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well, that's interesting."

"We tried calling Elliot," Munch said. "No answer, though."

The three of them watched as Fin answered the ringing phone on his desk.

"He turned his cellphone off for awhile. Becca was getting some much needed rest and he had a headache. He just needs a break, he said he'll call to check in later."

Fin put the phone back on the hook and stood up. "Computer lab tracked the credit card number to a 'Donald Greenburg' on 33rd Street."

"Let's go," Olivia grabbed her coat and threw it on.

* * *

"Can I help you?" A tall middle-aged man opened the door to find the three detectives standing behind it.

"Donald Greenburg?" Munch asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm Detective John Munch," He held up his badge. "These are my partners Detective Benson and Detective Tutuola."

"Okay," he moved to the side and ushered them inside. "What can I do for you, Detectives?"

"Did you buy a dozen black roses this morning?" Fin asked.

"No," he responded. "Why?"

"Because the credit card that paid for the roses belongs to you."

"I lost my credit card two days ago," he replied.

"Where'd you lose it?" Olivia asked.

"I took my daughter to Central Park to walk her new puppy," he replied. "It must have fallen out of my wallet while I was digging in it for ice cream money."

"Why haven't you contacted your credit card company about it?"

"I have," he looked back and forth at the detectives infront of him. "Look, I have the name and extension of the lady that I talked to when I reported the card lost, yesterday. You can call them to make sure I'm not lying if you want."

"That won't be necessary." Munch sighed. "We'll contact you if we need anything else."

Olivia, Fin, and Munch turned to leave.

* * *

Elliot sat next to the bed in Becca's room, flipping through the channels on the television, as she slept. He never had much time for television. He was surprised at some of the things that were being shown, definatly a lot more violence than what he remembered. He stopped on some daytime television show and watched for a few minutes. The hospital room phone rang and he let out a groan, as he reached out to pick it up.

"Hello?" He yawned.

"Well hello, Detective Stabler..." Elliot couldn't recognize the voice, it was too muffled.

"Who is this?"

"If I told you that would take all the fun out of it, now wouldn't it?"

"It doesn't matter if you tell me or not, I'll find out."

"Yes, because you're quite the little detective aren't you, Detective Stabler?"

"So tell me, what kind of psycho attacks an innocent pregnant woman?"

"The kind that wants to see a self-absorbed detective be punished for all the lives that he's ruined."

"Let me guess," Elliot started. "You're a disgruntled baby-raper who got out on good behavior and you hate me for finding the evidence that put you away?"

The man on the other end chuckled. "It's much more complicated than that, Detective."

"Is it?"

"Yes," he replied. "Now, mind if I ask you a question?"

"Did you ever think something like this would happen?"

"No."

"Well it is happening," Elliot could hear the slight chuckle. "Do you have any idea how fun this is?"

"I don't know, you're the psycho here," Elliot replied. "Not me."

"If only I could of had more time..."

"Time for what?"

"If I would of had more time," his voice became softer and more cocky. "Your pretty little wife would have been my personal sex toy..."

"You sick bastard." Elliot snapped.

"I would have known what it's like to be you," He paused for a few seconds. "To be ontop of her...thrusting myself inside her...hearing her scream..."

Elliot was fuming. "Are you such a tiny, insignificant, little piece of shit that you can't go out and find a girlfriend of your own?"

"Oh no. I can get any woman I want," he replied. "I just want to teach you a lesson, Detective. I want to show you that you're not untouchable."

"I don't remember claiming that I was."

"You should go home and thank your neighbor," he chuckled. "If it wasn't for him, your wife would be on life support and I'd have your fetus in a jar, mounted on my fireplace."

"When I find you..." Elliot gritted his teeth. "I'm gonna fucking hang you by your balls."

He laughed loudly. "Now, now, Detective. Calm down, I wouldn't want you to wake that pretty little thing beside you, she's gonna need her energy for me. You get back to your television show, I didn't mean to disturb you."

Before Elliot could say anything, there was click on the other end. Elliot glanced toward the window as he hung the phone up. Whoever had just called was watching him, closely. He looked out the window and scanned over the apartment building across the street...

* * *

"Well?" Cragen asked, as Olivia and Fin entered his office.

"Dead end," Olivia replied. "Guy lost his credit card in Central Park two days ago."

"You're sure about that?"

"He was willing to cough up the name and number of the credit card company to prove that he reported it lost yesterday," Fin responded. "We told him we'd contact him if we needed the information. We thought since he was willing to give us that, he wasn't lying."

"Alright." Cragen crossed his arms over his desk and let out a troubled sigh.

"What do we do in the meantime?"

"All I can say is to keep an eye out," he replied. "Head back over to the hospital and watch Elliot's back."

"What happened?" Olivia asked, immediatly taking note of the look on Cragen's face.

"He got a threatening phone call earlier."

"What'd they say?" Fin asked.

"They told him to thank his neighbor," Cragen replied. "He said if it wasn't for the neighbor, Becca would be on life support and he would have their fetus in a jar mounted over his fireplace."

Olivia's eyes widened. "What a sick son-of-a-bitch!"

"That's not the worst part," he replied. "Whoever it was, they knew that Becca was sleeping and exactly what Elliot was doing at that very second."


	9. Rattled

Olivia and Fin walked through the hall of the hospital and found Elliot standing outside Becca's room, talking to Munch.

"What's up?" Fin nodded, as he approached the two.

"Morales is putting a tap on the phone line." Munch replied.

"You okay?" Olivia asked as she rested her hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"I'm fine," he forced a half smile.

"You sure?"

"I'm not so sure about anything anymore, Liv."

She gently moved her arm around his shoulder and embraced him in a gentle hug. "I hate that this is happening. You know I'm here if you need to talk, El."

"I know..." he let out a sigh as he hugged her back. "Thanks."

Morales emerged from Becca's room with a backpack thrown across his shoulder. "Alright. I tapped the phone. If they call again, try to keep them on the line for atleast thirty seconds."

"I know." Elliot nodded.

"Elliot, Cragen wants to put some uniforms outside your apartment," Fin started. "He wants to know when you want them there?"

"Not until tomorrow afternoon," Elliot replied.

Munch and Olivia looked to each other with a look of concern. They both could tell that there was something Elliot wasn't sharing.

"Alright," Morales started. "Give me a call tomorrow when you get home, Elliot. I'll stop by and put some taps on your home phone, just to be safe."

"Yeah," Elliot nodded. "That's a good idea."

"I gotta go. Homicide needs my services," he started walking towards the elevator. "Later guys."

Olivia looked to her watch and found that it was already midnight.

"What's wrong?" Munch stared at Elliot as he broke the silence.

"Huh?" Elliot shook out of his thoughts. "What do you mean?"

"You're nervous about something,"

"Nervous?" Elliot snapped at him. "Gee, John. I can't imagine why."

"I'm just saying-"

"Screw what you're saying!" He raised his voice. "Somebody jumped my wife in an alleyway and tried to rape her, John! Now they're threatening to kill our baby and mount it in a jar above their fireplace! I can't imagine why in all hell I would be nervous!"

"Elliot, calm down." Fin moved to put a hand on his shoulder, only to have Elliot shrug away from him.

"No, I'm not gonna calm down!" He spat. "Someone is trying to kill my wife and baby, then I got him-" he pointed at Munch. "Accusing me of being nervous!"

"El.." Olivia made a hushing sound. "Calm down. He didn't mean it like that..."

"Just take a deep breath." Fin added.

Elliot let out a sigh and looked at Munch. "I'm sor-"

"Don't worry about it," Munch replied. "You've been through a lot in the past couple of days."

"That doesn't give me the right to take it out on you."

"Yeah it does," he smiled. "It doesn't hurt my feelings. In my personal opinion, it does a lot of good to just yell and scream, just let it all out."

Elliot let out a jagged breath, shoving his hands into his pockets. "This whole thing is complete and utter bullshit."

* * *

"Bedroom, bathroom, and nursery are clear." Olivia said as she walked back into Elliot living room, with Munch behind her.

"Who's your interior decorator?" Munch asked.

"I am," Becca replied from her spot on the couch. "Why?"

"I was just gonna say that there is no way Elliot decorated this place," he chuckled. "It's too sophisticated for him."

Elliot looked at him with a glare. "You're one to talk."

"You've never seen my place."

"I haven't seen your _new_ place," he replied as he stood up from where he was watching Morales tap the phone lines. "You move every other week, it's hard to keep track."

"I don't move that often," he put his hands on his hips. "Don't exagerate."

"Yeah, honey," Becca looked to Elliot with a grin. "Stop picking on him, before you have to clean up his puddle of tears off the carpet."

Munch simply rolled his eyes. "Hilarious," he said dryly.

"I know." Becca smiled, just as there was a knock at the door. Olivia turned to open it, since she was the closest to it. She found Alexandra Cabbot on the other side.

"Hey Alex."

"Why the hell didn't anyone call me?" She moved inside the door and laid her purse on the table by the door.

"Because you were on vacation?" Munch asked.

"That's no excuse," she moved to sit next to Becca on the couch and embraced her in a warm hug. "Are you okay?"

Alex had been Becca's best friends since college. Now, they were constantly working on cases together.

"I'm fine." Becca forced a smile as she hugged her back.

Alex pulled away and looked to Elliot. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm alright."

"I can't believe you didn't call me!" She said, accusingly.

"Alex-"

"Don't even give me an excuse," she replied. "I went in to talk to Cragen today about the Jensen case and he had to tell me. That's not exactly how I wanted to find out that my best friend was attacked."

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I just knew you were on vacation and needed a break from work."

"This isn't work," she replied.

"It's okay." Becca said. "I'm fine, the baby's fine."

"I called the court house," Alex started, looking at Elliot. "I had my secretary pull all the files on anyone that you helped put away, that got out recently."

"And?"

"There's three," she replied. "The one that scares me the most though, is Gordon Rickett."

"That bastard's out already?" Elliot raised an eyebrow. "What a great system."

"Good behaviour mixed with some kind of deal for inside information he had on a homicide."

"Can we question him?" Munch asked.

"Not yet," she replied. "I'm trying to pull some strings. There's no propable cause, though."

"Sorry to interupt," Olivia made a face and started looking around the room. "But, does anyone else hear that?"

"That annoying clicking/rattling sound?" Becca asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "It sounds like it's coming from the bedroom."

Elliot raised an eyebrow, hearing the sound himself. "What the hell is that?" He moved towards the bedroom, Olivia and Munch right behind him.

They continued into the bedroom, but the sound got lower. "It's not in here." Munch pointed out.

"The nursery?" Olivia asked. Elliot gave her a look and left the room, moving towards the nursery. The noise got louder as he and Munch approached the crib. There was something moving underneath the blanket in the crib. Munch reached out his hand slowly and grabbed the blanket and ripped it away.

"Holy shit!" Elliot reached out to pull Munch's hand out of the way.

Olivia moved to look over Elliot's shoulder. She gulped as she looked at the rattlesnake that was coiled up in the middle of the crib, ready to strike at any second. "Well, you don't see that everyday," she said.

"How it get into the house?" Munch asked. "Or for that matter, into the crib?"

Elliot let out a troubled groan. "I gotta get my family out of here, before this psycho bastard kills them."


	10. Purchases

Olivia and Munch stood in the hallway across from the nursery and watched as animal control caught the rattlesnake and placed it in a white cloth bag.

Becca sat in the living room and let out a soft giggle as Alex moved to the corner of the room and jumped ontop of a chair.

"What?" Alex asked innocently, noticing her friend laughing at her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Becca, you know that I don't do snakes."

"I know. But, you could of given me time to get my video camera out."

"Oh shush," she gulped as an animal control officer emerged from the hallway, carrying the bag.

"Thanks for coming over," Olivia walked the two officers out and closed the door behind them.

"Well, that's not something you see everyday," Munch remarked, taking a seat.

"Ya think?" Alex growled. "Ridiculous."

"Cragen and Fin are on their way over," Olivia said. "They've got some news on our

stolen credit card."

"Good," Alex remarked. "Maybe it'll give us a good lead."

Olivia let out a giggle. "Why are you standing in that chair?"

"I don't do snakes!" she stepped down. "They make my skin crawl!"

"Apparently you're not the only one..." Munch replied as he pointed towards the balcony, where Elliot was standing by himself.

"I'll go talk to him," Olivia said, as she moved to go outside.

"Wait," Becca winced in pain as she stood up. "I got it."

"You sure?" Alex asked. "Maybe you should get some rest."

"I'm fine," she replied. "The next person that tells me that...I swear to god."

Alex simply held her hands up in defeat. "Okay..."

* * *

Becca quietly opened the sliding glass door, stepped through it, and closed it behind her. Elliot didn't hear her come out, so just stood, facing the street. His hands were resting on the rails on the balcony. Becca took note of how his knuckles were turning white, from squeezing the rail so tightly.

"Hey..." she said softly, sliding her finger through one of his belt loops.

"Hey," he attempted to force a smile.

"I'm not gonna ask if you're okay, cause I know you're not," she said, moving next to him and turning her back towards the street. She reached out and took his hands, taking them off the rails. "Just don't keep it all inside, please?"

Elliot gently sighed, lacing his fingers with hers. "What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know," she replied, searching his eyes for a possible answer. "I know that you're angry, scared, upset...the list goes on." She moved one of her hands to touch his cheek.

"I can't even protect my family anymore," he said. "I feel...hell, I don't even know how I feel."

"I know, honey, I know."

"Maybe..." he started. "Maybe you should go stay at your parent's in Albany."

Becca raised her eyebrows at him. "I don't think so."

"I'm just saying," he replied. "Maybe it's the only way to keep you safe until we figure all this out."

"El, I love you. The last thing I want to do is be difficult. But, I'm not leaving."

"I just keep thinking," he turned to look over the street again. "What if something worse happens? What if this psycho-"

"There's a lot of 'what ifs' that you could keep naming off, Elliot," she interupted him. "Do you really think Albany would be any safer for me at all? I know for a fact that it wouldn't be."

"Why wouldn't it?" He asked, turning back around to face her.

"I would be there constantly worrying about you, for one thing," she replied. "Secondly, I moved out of my parents house for a reason. You know me and my mom don't get a long that well. You keep telling me that I have to avoid stress, well me going to Albany is only gonna multiply the stress that I already have, by a thousand."

He sighed, knowing he had long been defeated. "Alright. That idea is out."

"Good," she said, moving her arms to wrap around his waist.

He planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I don't know what to do..."

"Just stop stressing yourself," she said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"This guy tried to rape my wife, could of killed our baby, then snuck a rattlesnake into our apartment and you're telling me not to stress about it?"

"This person is getting exactly what he wants, Elliot."

"What's that?"

"Under your skin."

Before Elliot could respond, Olivia stuck her head out the door. "Cragen and Fin are here...you need to come hear this."

"Alright," Elliot sighed. "Be right there." He turned back to Becca and forced half of a smile. "This sucks."

"Yeah," she replied. "It does."

"You feeling alright?" he raised an eyebrow. "You should be resting."

"I feel fine," she smiled and took his hands, placing them on her stomach. "The baby's fine too..."

Elliot grinned as he felt the baby move and kick against his hands. "Still...you should be resting."

"I'm tired of resting."

"Too bad," he pecked a kiss onto her forehead.

"Too bad?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. "You gonna try to force me to sleep?"

"Nah. I wouldn't do that. But if I have to go sit down on the couch with you all day long...I will."

"Is that a threat or a bribe?"

"Both," he smiled.

The sliding glass door opened and Fin walked onto the balcony with them. "Get inside."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just listen to me and get inside!" He demanded, frantically. He ushered the two back inside the apartment, closed the door, then closed the blinds.

"What the hell is going on?" Elliot asked.

"Fin and I called to do some more checking on that credit card," Cragen stood up from the couch. "Our perp did a little shopping this morning."

"And?"

"He went to a hardware store on 22nd. His purchases are a little sketchy..."

Fin pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and started reading. "A shovel, plastic bags, plastic gloves, pliers, bolt cutters, chain, a pad lock, five box cutters, box cutter blades, rope, and a couple buckets."

"What the hell?"

"That's not the half of it..." Cragen made a face. "Fin just got a call, the last thing that credit card purchased was a **sniper rifle**."


	11. Bullet

"A sniper rifle?" Elliot raised an eyebrow. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"I really wish I was." Cragen replied.

"This just gets better by the second," Becca let out a worried sigh. Elliot moved closer to her and looped his arm around her waist.

Alex stood up and rested her hands on her hips. "There's no way that you guys can stay here."

"I agree," Munch replied. "You're gonna have to go to a hotel."

"A hotel?" Olivia remarked. "That's not gonna do any good."

"Yeah, it'd be easy for this guy to get to them in a hotel." Fin added.

"I'm gonna throw out a pretty crazy suggestion," Alex said.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you guys go stay with Kathy and the girls?"

"Yeah," Cragen nodded. "We could pair up the security team that we have here with the team that we have over there..."

"I'd rather not put my girls in harm's way," Elliot replied. "It's bad enough Becca and the baby are targets."

"You're right," Olivia replied. "But, there would be tighter security by putting the two teams together and you'd be there."

"It really does make sense," Cragen nodded. "You can't tell us that you're not worried about your kids."

"I'm worried sick," Elliot groaned. "There's no way that I can stay there. There's no evidence that this guy is targeting Kathy and the girls. This whole thing is stressing me out enough, I really don't need to move back in with Kathy."

"You can't stay here," Munch replied. "You live in a sixth story penthouse, there's more windows in this place than a cathedral. It's not safe."

Elliot let out a sigh and looked to Becca. "What do you think?"

"Kathy doesn't bother me," she replied. "The girls are scared anyway, El. It really wouldn't hurt to go ahead and give it a try..."

"Alright. I'm gonna call her," he said, digging his cellphone out of his pocket and turning towards the kitchen for a little privacy. He flipped his cellphone open and dialed Kathy's number.

"Hello?" Kathy answered.

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey," she replied. "How's everything?"

"Umm..not so good."

"Why? Is Becca okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine for now," he replied. "I need a favor."

"What's that?"

"Remember the roses that were sent to Becca's hospital room?"

"Yeah, the black ones."

"Yeah. They were bought with a stolen credit card, there's been some pretty scary purchases on that credit card. The last thing that it purchased was a sniper rifle."

"Oh my gosh, Elliot."

"Cragen thinks it would be a good idea if Becca and I stayed with you and the girls for awhile. We could just go stay at a hotel...but, it'd probably be easier for this guy to get to us."

"How would here be any safer, though?"

"We could put the security team that's here together with the team at your place."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense."

"Well?"

"I'll fix up the guest room," she replied. "Give me a call in about an hour, though. I gotta run to the school, Maureen forgot her cheer camp money."

"Alright. Thanks, Kathy."

"You're welcome. I'll talk to you in a bit."

"Yeah. Bye."

* * *

Later that night, Kathleen opened the door and greeted Elliot and Becca with a smile. "Hey!"

"Hi," Becca smiled as Kathleen pulled her inside and gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better."

"Thanks. Me too."

Elliot laid their bags on the floor and closed the door behind them.

"MOM! DAD'S HERE!" Kathleen called. "Sooo..what's with all the bags?" she asked, looking down at the four bags that Elliot had laid on the floor.

"Oh, there's even more in the car," he replied. "Somebody thought that she had to bring the entire house with her."

Becca rolled her eyes. "More than half of the stuff in these bags belong to you, sweetheart."

"Yeah. Whatever," he laughed, as Kathy and Maureen came downstairs.

"Sorry," Kathy said. "We were doing homework."

Maureen made a face and walked over to give Elliot a hug.

"Hey baby doll." Elliot smiled. "How's it going?"

"Mom's driving me nuts about my math homework, again."

"If you don't study and get good grades, you end up a house wife who hardly spends any time with her husband, you stay married for sixteen years then finally realize that he-"

"I rented a movie," Kathleen interupted her mother. "Who's up for it?"

"Sounds like a plan," Becca smiled.

"I'm gonna take these bags upstairs, first." Elliot replied picking up the bags and leaving the room.

"Popcorn!" Maureen grinned and headed towards the kitchen.

Kathy, Kathleen, and Becca moved into the family room.

"How ya feeling?" Kathy asked, as Becca sat down on the couch across from her.

"Pretty good," she replied. "A little sore, but I'll live."

"And the baby?"

"Using my ribs as monkey bars..." she said with a slight giggle.

"That must be a Stabler thing." Kathy smiled. "The girls were the same way."

Becca turned to Kathleen. "What are we watching?"

"Some new Bruce Willis movie," she replied as she put the movie into the dvd player. She picked the remote up and sat down in a nearby chair. "I just know how much Dad loves action movies."

"I think I'm gonna head upstairs." Kathy said. "I've got some work I have to catch up on before my deadline, then I'm gonna get some sleep."

Elliot reappeared and took his seat next to Becca. "Where'd Maureen disappear to?"

"She's making popcorn." Kathy replied, as she stood up. "I'm headed upstairs. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Goodnight." Becca replied with a warm smile.

"Thanks again, Kath." Elliot added.

"You're welcome," She replied before disappearing up the stairs.

After the movie had ended, Kathleen stood up and turned the tv off. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"I think that's the idea your sister had about an hour ago," Becca remarked, nodding her head in Maureen's direction. She was asleep with the bowl of popcorn on her chest.

"Maureen!" Kathleen raised her voice, hoping to startle her sister.

"Kathleen..." Elliot said. "Don't do that."

"Why not," she grinned. "She would do it to me."

"I guess that means you would push her off a bridge, too?"

"She'd do it to me," she giggled.

"One day you'll appreciate your sister..."

"Oh god." Becca rolled her eyes. "I used to hate this speech when I was a kid. Shutup, El."

"You have a sister?" Kathleen asked.

Elliot stood up and stretched. "Pfft, like ten of 'em."

Kathleen's eyes got wide. "You have ten sisters?"

"Not hardly," Becca laughed. "I have four sisters and a brother."

"I was off by five." Elliot shrugged.

"I would of thrown myself out a window." Kathleen replied. "One is too many."

"I'm sure that your new little brother or sister appreciates that comment," Elliot said as he bent down and scooped Maureen up into his arms.

"Okay, I can handle one more." Kathleen replied. "I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night, hun." Becca smiled and stood up, resting a hand on her enlarged belly.

"I'm taking her up to bed, then I'm crashing," Elliot said, moving towards the stairs.

"Good. I think I'll join you," she said as she followed him.

* * *

"Elliot."

Elliot turned from where he was changing into a pair of pajama pants and looked to Becca. She was sprawled out on the bed on her back, her shirt was lifted over her mounded belly.

"Yeah?"

"Come here and look."

"Look at what?" he asked, moving closer to her.

She pointed to the spot right above her belly button. "Just look right there,"

Elliot looked at the spot that she had pointed at and saw her stomach move in a wierd little pattern. He smiled as she started laughing.

"That is so freakin' cute!" she squealed. "The baby moves around a ton, but this is the first time that I've actually sat and watched my stomach move."

Elliot smiled warmly, as he watched her stare at her stomach in awe. He moved into bed beside her and rested his hand on her stomach, feeling his child move against his hand. Becca folded an arm behind her hand and smiled up at him.

"This is wierd."

Elliot looked to her. "Huh?"

"It's just wierd how all the stress, worries, and everything just go away with little things like this," she replied. "This," she moved her hand ontop of the hand he had on her belly, moving her fingers over his wedding band. "Makes it all worth it. All the hell that we're going through is completely worth it."

Elliot smiled at her and bent down to peck a kiss on her lips. "Yeah," He laid down beside her and twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers. "I'm still a little scared though..."

"I know you are," she said caressing his cheek with her hand. "We'll be fine, though. Nothing's gonna happen." She kissed him softly.

He moved closer to her and placed a small kiss in the middle of her neck. "I just wish that one of us could promise that."

"


	12. Rickett

"Good morning," Kathy smiled, as Becca walked into the kitchen.

"Hey..." Becca replied, pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail. "You're up early."

"Yeah, I had a few faxes that I had to send off. Coffee?"

"Sure," she sat down at the table across from her.

Kathy stood up and moved to the coffee pot. "Elliot still asleep?"

"Yeah," she replied, flipping through a magazine that was on the table. "He's exhausted."

"I bet he is," she handed Becca a cup of coffee. "I'm surprised that you didn't have to slip him a few sleeping pills."

"I was tempted," she said with a giggle, sipping from her cup.

"Can I ask you something?" Kathy asked, reclaiming her seat across from Becca.

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you scared?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, aren't you scared that this guy is gonna kill you? Or Elliot?"

"Of course I'm scared," she replied. "But, I can't sit around and dwell on it. Elliot's definetly stressed out enough over this, what good would it do to make it worse by whining about it?"

"I just don't understand how you're so calm and collected."

"I'm just as scared as the next person, I just try not to show it."

"That must be one of the things that Elliot loves about you. I would be freaking out about this and only making it more stressful on him."

"That's what I'm trying not to do.."

"How far away is your due date, again? It's totally slipped my mind."

"Three weeks from tomorrow."

"Hopefully this all gets straightened out before then."

"Yeah, no kidding." Becca made a face. "I'd hate to have to bring the baby home to this crap."

"Just don't let this take all the excitement out of the last few weeks," Kathy warmly smiled. "These weeks were my favorite."

"Oh trust me...I don't think anything could ruin these weeks for me. I get excited over the silliest things. The only thing that I hate is the anticipation...I'm so close to my due date, that I just want it to hurry up already."

"I was the same way," Kathy laughed. "Right before we had Kathleen, I drove Elliot nuts. My foot would go numb and I'd swear that I was in labor. I think I woke him up in the middle of the night atleast fifty times and forced him to take me to the hospital."

Becca laughed. "Why does that sound like something I would do?"

Kathy smiled, gathered her paperwork, and stood up. "I've gotta run some errands."

"Okay."

"The girls are still asleep, they're supposed to go to some skatepark downtown with some friends later. It's their little saturday thing...but, I'm gonna let Elliot decide if it's safe enough or not."

"Alright. I'll let him know."

"I'll be back sometime this evening," she grabbed her keys off the counter and turned towards the door.

"Be careful."

* * *

A few hours later, Elliot woke up to find Becca laying beside him with her laptop in her lap.

"Hey handsome," she smiled.

Elliot let out a groan and looked to his watch. "It's almost noon..."

"Yup."

"Why'd you let me sleep so late?"

"Because you were exhausted,"

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching her type.

"Instant messaging my mom,"

"Oh." He sat up. "I'm sure she's furious about all this."

"So? When isn't she furious about every little thing that goes on in my life? Speaking of kids, Kathy said that the girls are supposed to go to the skatepark downtown, but she was gonna let you decide if it's safe enough for them to go."

"Absolutely not."

"I knew you'd say that," she made a face and closed her laptop, setting it down onto the end table. "Which is why I suggested to them to try to find something to do at home today."

"They'll live, it protects them in the long run," he said running his hands over the stubble that had grown on his face.

"They didn't seem to have a problem with it. They're downstairs watching tv." She moved onto her knees and crawled behind him, rubbing his shoulders.

"God, that feels good," he sighed.

She planted a kiss between his shoulder blades, then looped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

Elliot laced his fingers with hers and groaned, as she started kissing and nibbling at his neck. "I gotta get in the shower and then go to the station, maybe they've made some progress."

* * *

"Whoa, what are you doing here?" Munch sat down at his desk as Elliot walked through the door.

"To check in," Elliot replied. "Where is everybody?"

"Cragen's in his office. Olivia and Fin are in interogation."

"What case are you guys working on?"

"The Stabler one," he replied, jotting something down on the paperwork in his hands.

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "You guys have a suspect?"

"Yeah."

"Why the hell didn't you call me!"

"Because, Captain told us not to."

Elliot turned on his heel and moved to Cragen's office. He swung the door open, causing Cragen to jump.

"Elliot-"

"You have a suspect and didn't call me?"

"I didn't call you, because you need to be with your wife."

"I would of appreciated a call," Elliot growled. "Who's in questioning?"

"Gordon Rickett."

Elliot grit his teeth. "That bastard did this to my wife?"

"We don't know that for sure."

"Well then, what makes you think it?"

"He's been seen around your apartment building. He lives two floors up from that hardware store where all that stuff was bought."

Before Cragen could say anymore, Elliot stormed out of his office and headed towards the interogation room.

He swung the door open to find Gordon Rickett, a man that Elliot definetly had a past with. Elliot had tried for years to put him away for molesting and murdering little girls, before finally catching Rickett in the act.

Elliot leaned over the table in Rickett's face. "You fucking bastard. Did you get tired of hurting little girls, now you've moved up to hurting pregnant women?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rickett spat.

Elliot moved around the table and grabbed Rickett by his shirt, throwing him against the wall. He moved his hand to Rickett's throat and held him against the wall.

"Elliot!" Olivia stood up. "Let him go!"

"You jumped my wife in an alleyway and tried to rape her, you sick son of a bitch!" Elliot yelled into his face.

Rickett merely laughed in Elliot's face. "You're wife was almost raped? That's hilarious."

Fin peeked his head around Elliot's shoulder. "How is that hilarious?"

"Mr. I'm A Big Bad Mean Detective, is finally seeing what it feels like to be a target. I think that's funny," Rickett replied.

Elliot shoved him against the wall and let him go. "You're sick."

"Just because some stupid bitch related to you go hurt, doesn't mean I did it." he said, straightening his shirt. "I'm not the only person in this world that hates you, Detective Stabler. Maybe if you didn't have such a bad temper, people would like you a little more."

Elliot got in his face once more. "Hey Gordon, maybe if you didn't rape and murder little girls, people would like you a little more," he growled. "Apparently, the prison that you were sent to isn't as good as Statesville."

"Why's that?"

"In Statesville, they would of cut your baby raping balls off and shoved them down your throat."

Rickett laughed once more. "If I were you, I'd be worrying more about who's trying to rape your babies."

Elliot drew back and punched him.

"Elliot!" Cragen snapped from the doorway. "Get a hold of yourself and go home!"

Elliot turned away and moved towards the door. "You're such a worthless pile of garbage, Rickett. Trust me, it won't be long until you're in prison again. I'll make sure of it."

"If I were you," Rickett started. "I'd rush home and make sure that your wife and kids are okay."


	13. Heads

"Why are you here?" Cragen asked, as Elliot sat in a chair in his office.

"I came to check in."

"I told you that I'd give you a call if anything developed."

"Yeah, but you didn't."

"Nothing's developed. Rickett was seen outside your apartment a few times, so we brought him in for questioning. That doesn't mean that he did it, Elliot."

"No, but it sounded to me like he knows a thing or two."

"It didn't sound that way to me," he replied. "Go home, Elliot."

"I just want to look over some of the evidence myself."

"What evidence, Elliot?"

"The credit card reciepts, for one."

"Fine." Cragen picked up a file off his desk and handed it to him. "There ya go."

"Why hasn't this credit card been cancelled, yet? The last purchase on this file is from this morning."

"We're leaving the credit card open, maybe this guy will end up doing something stupid or get caught on camera."

"Whoa...wait a second.." Elliot raised an eyebrow at the piece of paper in his hand.

"What?"

"This guy spent sixteen-hundred dollars at the baby boutique on swenty-seventh street."

"Yeah, I thought that was a bit odd."

Elliot cocked an eyebrow and swallowed. "That's where Olivia took Becca to register for the baby shower..."

"Yeah, but the baby shower was almost a month ago?"

"But, not everything on that registry was bought."

"I'll send Fin and Munch over to see what was purchased."

Elliot stood up. "I'm on it."

"No, you're not."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you're going home."

"What? I'm going to check this out."

"This is a conflict of interests, Elliot. I can't let you investigate your own case."

"Captain, this is my wife and my unborn baby," Elliot felt his eyes start to feel with tears. "I can't sit back and let this guy come after them. I feel that if I don't do something...I'm gonna be burying them both."

"I understand where you're coming from, Elliot. I still can't let you investigate a case that's so personal to you, you're gonna end up killing somebody."

"You're worried about me killing someone like Rickett?" he raised an eyebrow. "I'd be doing society a favor."

"Go home, Elliot. Spend as much time as you can with your wife, before the baby's born and she doesn't have time for you anymore," Cragen smirked. "I'm sure the poor woman could only handle one baby at a time."

"Funny," he rolled his eyes as his cellphone went off. He slid it out of it's holder that was clipped on his belt and answered it. "I'll be right there."

Elliot turned to Cragen an cocked an eyebrow, Cragen could see the frustration in his face.

"What?" Cragen asked.

"That was Becca, Unified Shipping just delivered a package to Kathy's door. She said we need to get over there."

"I'm gonna have Fin and Munch finish up with Rickett. Take Olivia with you, I'm gonna see if that boutique happens to have any damn cameras."

* * *

"Hey," Kathy greeted Elliot as he walked through the front door.

"Hey," he replied, as Olivia closed the door behind them. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Where's Becca?"

"She went upstairs to take a shower, but your package is in the kitchen."

"Is she okay?"

Kathy sighed. "She's a little shook up, but I think she'll be fine."

Elliot and Olivia moved to the kitchen, where they found a huge box in the corner of the room. Elliot looked to Olivia and reached out to open the box. Olivia looked over the lace and bows that adorned the pink bassinett that was in the box.

"That's the bassinett that Becca wanted, but no one would buy it cause it's too frilly and pink."

Elliot made a face. "It's freakin' hot pink, Liv! I would of killed you!"

Kathy walked into the kitchen and opened the dishwasher. "It's not the bassinett that creeped her out, Elliot. Pull the blanket inside of it back."

Olivia let out a slight giggle. "Oh, duh, huh? I didn't even notice," she reached out and pulled the blankets back.

Elliot jumped back from what he saw. "What a sick fucking bastard."

Inside the bassinett was a headless baby doll, covered in blood.

"Someone definatly needs a therapist." Olivia groaned.

Elliot reached down and picked up the note that was inside and read it out loud. "For such a great detective, why haven't you caught me yet? Heads will roll, Detective. Heads will definetly roll. You should pick out a casket for Baby Stabler now, before it's too late."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "I swear, I've never seen anything this sick."

Elliot cringed at the blood on his hand. "This is real blood. What the hell is it from?" He moved to the sink and started washing his hands.

"I'm gonna call Cragen."

Elliot reached for a paper towel and moved towards the other room. "I gotta check on Becca."

* * *

Elliot opened the bedroom door and found Becca sitting in the middle of the bed, with her legs crossed, reading a book. "Hey babe.." he forced a smile.

"Hi..." she said, not looking up from her book.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

She looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders, again. "What do you want me to say?"

She'd been crying, he could tell.

"I don't want you to say anything," he said, sitting on the bed infront of her. "I just know that you're shaken up."

"I'm fine," she said, looking back down to her book.

Elliot moved a finger underneath her chin and leaned over so she'd look at him. "I love you..."

"I love you too," she replied, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Come here..." he said, taking her book from her and pulling her to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started crying into his shoulder. Elliot felt the tears build up in his own eyes. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart," he said.

"For what?"

"All of this..."

"This isn't your fault, El," she moved to look into his eyes. "Please stop blaming yourself."

"I can't help it. Apparently I've pissed someone off enough to want to hurt you, in order to get to me."

"Just shutup..." she said, wiping a tear off his cheek. "I'm the only one that gets to place blame here and I blame the psycho that's doing this, not you."

"Alright..."

"I wasn't all that scared before..." she sighed. "But, I definetly am now."

"I know."

"I keep getting these like, mental images, of me picking up the baby and it's head being gone..." her voice cracked and she started to cry again.

"It's okay," he said, rubbing her arms. "That's not gonna happen. I'm gonna catch this guy and everything's gonna be fine."

She kissed the tip of his nose and moved to rest her head on his shoulder. "Just hold me..."


	14. Tease

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm really glad that you guys are liking this story. There's a lot more suspense coming. :-)**

* * *

"How's Becca?" Munch asked, as Elliot entered the squad room the next evening..

"She's a little shook up and barely slept lastnight, but other than that...she's fine," Elliot replied, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Are you supposed to be here?" Fin asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Is Cragen gonna yell at you to go home?"

"Probably," he sat down at his desk. "Where's Liv?"

"Cragen's office."

"What'd she do?"

"Nothing," Munch replied. "She got the lab results for the blood that was in the package yesterday."

Elliot stood up and moved towards Cragen's office. "Couldn't of told me that before I sat down?"

"Hey," Cragen looked up from his desk as Elliot entered his office.

"We were just getting ready to call you," Olivia stood up from where she was sitting. "The lab got back to us about the blood that was in the bassinet."

"And?"

"Pig's blood," she replied. "They bought it at Elmer's Grocery on twenty-second, with the stolen credit card."

"I've been in that grocery store a million times and I've never seen pig's blood." Cragen said.

"That's because you have to ask for stuff like that," Elliot replied.

"Which means that this guy had to have asked the butcher there for the blood," Olivia said, raising her eyebrows.

"Somebody had to have seen this guy." Elliot said.

"Olivia, grab Fin or Munch, go check it out."

"I got it," Elliot said. "I'll go with her."

"Go home, Elliot," Cragen said, dryly. "We'll call you when we get anything."

"Captain-"

"Elliot, I'm not in the mood to argue with you anymore. You legally cannot investigate a case that so closely involves you."

Olivia nodded her head in Cragen's direction and took her cue to leave. She gently pat Elliot on the shoulder and left the room.

"Can I atleast go with them and just listen?"

"No. Go home."

"Damnit!" Elliot growled. "I'm not going home!"

"Either you go home or you can sit at your desk and I'll drown you in paperwork." Cragen threatened. "I'm serious, Elliot, you should be at home with your wife."

"I've been home with my wife...eventually, I'm gonna drive her insane. Come on, Don. Let me catch this guy."

"Go home, Elliot."

"Just put yourself in my shoes for ten seconds. This guy is trying to kill my wife and baby...and you're not gonna let me do anything about it."

"I can't let you do anything about it, because of your anger issues, Elliot. The first suspect we pulled in, you pinned against the wall by his throat."

"It was Gordon Rickett! Who cares!"

"I care!" Cragen growled, annoyed. "We'll be lucky if he doesn't sue!"

"I don't give a shit if he sues or not! This is my wife and baby, Don! What do you expect me to do?"

Cragen crossed his arms and sighed. "I expect you to go home, hold your wife in your arms, tell her everything's gonna be okay."

"Yeah, you want me to go home and make a promise that I can't keep?"

"Go home, Elliot," he said, sternly.

"Ya know what," he balled up his fists, trying his best to fight back his anger. "Fuck this," he walked out and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Elliot went back to the house to find all the lights out, assuming that everyone had already gone to bed, he started walking upstairs. He heard the tv on, so he turned around and moved towards the family room. He found Becca cuddled up in a blanket on the couch. 

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she replied. "I thought you went to the station?"

"I did," he sat down by her.

"You didn't stay long," she said, stretching her legs out across his lap.

"Cragen won't let me do anything. He says it's a conflict of interests or something," he sighed. "I dunno, it's bullshit."

"Oh."

"How ya feeling?"

"Fine."

"Where's Kathy and the girls?"

"Kathy took them to see a movie, one of the officers went with them, so don't worry."

"That's good, they shouldn't have to be couped up in the house all day," he said, taking note of how she tensed up for a second.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked, rubbing his hands along her legs.

"Well...I'm having contractions."

His head snapped up to look at her. "What? You didn't call me?"

"Baby, I'm fine," she said, lacing her fingers with his. "They're not that strong and they're pretty far apart."

"How far?"

"Twenty-three minutes."

"Let's go to the hospital," he moved to stand up.

"Noo..." she grabbed him, pulling him back down. "I'm fine, chill out."

"You get down to twenty and we're going in."

"No, we're not," she said, raking her nails against the back of his neck. "I already called Doctor Lynemach, she said not to come in until they were atleast twelve minutes apart."

"Twelve minutes, in New York traffic? Is she insane?"

Becca laughed. "It'll be fine."

"Yeah...you say it's fine now, wait until you're delivering in the backseat of the car."

"You're being silly."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Ask Kathy, Maureen was born within fifteen minutes after Kathy's water broke."

"You've told me this before, but...my water hasn't broken, dear."

He looked at her with a grin. "Dear? I don't like your tone, missy.."

"I don't like yours, Mister..."

"I didn't like yours first."

"Oh yeah," she raised an eyebrow. "What are you gonna do about it?"

He gave her a glared look and smiled. "Nothin'."

"That's what I thought," she said moving her legs out of his lap and sitting up.

"Oh, that's what you thought, huh? Gettin' a little mouthy there, woman."

"Woman?" She started laughing. "You're funny."

"I know," he moved her hair away and bit her shoulder.

"Ouch," she pulled away from him. "Fucker."

Elliot chuckled. "Oh shush, you know you like it."

"Not when you just do it without warning," she grabbed his hands and straddled his lap.

Elliot groaned. "Oh god, I think you just broke my lap."

"Excuse me? What are you trying to say?"

"You're a fatass."

"Oh really?" She reached out and pinched his nipple through his shirt. "And why am I a fatass?"

"Ow ow ow ow! Let go.."

"Why should I?"

"Cause, if you don't I'm gonna pinch yours," he tried to wiggle his way out of her grasp.

"Not you're not," she let go of him. "I'm going to be anyway."

"Why?"

"Cause, you called me fat," she moved to stand up, but Elliot grabbed her.

"No, you're not. You know I was only kidding."

"How do I know that?" She crossed her arms over her chest and made a pouty face at him. "You're mean."

"Awww..." he kissed her pouted lips then rubbed his nose against hers. "I was only kidding, beautiful."

"Mmm-hmm..whatever..."

"I'm sorry," he said, pouting his lips against hers and looking into her eyes.

"Sure you are."

"I am," he kissed her again, then moved to kiss where he bit her shoulder.

"And how are you gonna make it up to me?"

Elliot gently started spreading kisses up and down her neck and jawline. "Like this,"

"Ohh.." she grinned, moving her head to the side. "That could work..."

Elliot grinned as he heard her breathing get heavy against his ear when he bit down against her neck, running his hand up her thigh.

She grabbed his hand before it could go any further and turned her head to kiss him. "Upstairs..."

"You sure?" He asked, twirling a strand of her hair between his fingers.

"Oh don't tease me..." she kissed him again then stood up, taking his hand and pulling him up with her.

Elliot grabbed the remote and flipped the tv off, then followed as Becca pulled him upstairs.


	15. Labor

"Kathleen!" Elliot yelled as he barreled down the stairs into the kitchen, the next morning.

Kathleen looked up from her bowl of cereal and raised an eyebrow at him, "Yeah?"

"Where's your mother?"

"Outside trimming her rose bushes with Maureen. Something wrong?"

Elliot didn't answer, just ran outside. Becca came down the stairs and smiled, "Mornin' Kat."

"Morning." Kathleen smiled. "What's up with dad?"

"My water broke and he's freaking out,"

Kathleen jumped up from her chair. "Your water broke?"

"Yeah,"

"Why aren't you on the way to the hospital?" Kathleen rested a hand on Becca's enlarged belly and tried to get her to sit down.

"Because, your dad's too busy freaking out.." she laughed.

Elliot, Kathy, and Maureen came back into the kitchen. Kathy was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Becca asked.

"Some things never change," she giggled. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she smiled. "He needs a sedative..."

"Shutup," Elliot said.

"Can you run upstairs and get my bag and the baby bag, so we can go?" Becca asked.

Elliot answered by dashing up the stairs.

"Can I go with you guys?" Kathleen asked.

Becca looked to her and smiled. "You have to go to school, hun. But, you're more than welcome if your mom and dad decided that you could go."

Kathleen looked to her mother with pleading eyes. "Please, mom?"

"I don't know," Kathy sighed. "I don't want you to get in the way..."

"She won't be in the way," Becca replied. "I'm going to the new maternity hospital, the rooms there are huge. Alex is gonna be there too, as soon as I call her."

"Alright," Kathy said. "I guess you can go."

"Maureen, you wanna come too?" Becca asked.

"No thanks." Maureen grabbed her backpack off the back of her chair and moved to leave the room. "See ya tonight, mom."

"That child will never like me..." Becca shook her head sadly.

Kathy didn't say anything, just turned to wash the cereal bowls in the sink.

"She thinks that you stole dad from us," Kathleen blurted out.

"Kathleen!" Kathy said sternly.

"What?"

"Hush,"

Elliot came down the stairs with the necessary bags and looked to Kathleen. "What'd you do now? Why are you getting hushed?"

"Oh, I was just telling Becca how Maureen thinks that she stole you from us."

Elliot looked to Kathy and rolled his eyes. "I got better things to do than get into this," he offered Becca his hand and helped her up.

"I didn't bring it up, Elliot." Kathy growled.

"I really don't care, Katherine." Elliot growled back.

"Good, because neither do-"

"I'm having a baby here!" Becca raised her voice. "Can we please not do this right now, so I don't have to give birth to my child on the kitchen floor?"

"I agree." Kathleen took the bags from Elliot and went out to the car.

"Yeah, by the way, Kathleen's coming with us," Becca grabbed her cellphone off Elliot's belt loop where he had clipped it next to his own and followed Kathleen.

Elliot let out a sigh and turned to Kathy. "I'll call you later."

"Yeah,"

* * *

"I really don't understand why you do that," Becca said, punching numbers into her cellphone as Elliot drove.

"Why I do what?"

"Why you humor her, just let it go. If she says something you don't like, let it go."

"Half of the time, I do let it go."

"You just let her get to you at the wrong times, Elliot."

"Well, I'm sorry, Becca," he mocked her. "She just pisses me off."

"Yeah, whatever," she rolled her eyes and put her cellphone to her ear.

Elliot looked at Kathleen through the rear-view mirror. "Sorry, babe. I'm not trying to talk bad about your mom or anything."

"Don't worry about it, dad. Mom can be a total witch and Maureen's starting to act just like her,"

"Hey, come on," he shook his head. "Don't talk about your mom like that,"

"Sorry."

"Shh.." Becca hushed them.

"Hello?" Alex answered her phone.

"Hey,"

"Hi, what's up?"

"Nothing. What are you doing?"

"I'm on my way to meet Olivia for breakfast to discuss a case, what are you doing?"

"I'm on my way to the hospital."

"Oh god, why?"

"My water broke."

"Oh my god! We're on our way! We'll meet you there!" she screamed.

"Alright." Becca clicked her phone shut. "Alex-"

"Is on her way," Elliot interupted with a chuckle. "We heard."

"This is wierd," she said resting her hands on her belly.

"What?"

"This bump isn't gonna be here much longer," she said holding his hand, lacing her fingers with his.

Elliot lifted her hand to his mouth and planted a kiss on the inside of her wrist. "No, we'll be holding our bump soon, though."

"Oooh, your bump?" She giggled.

"No, our bump."

"This ain't your bump, sweetheart."

"I helped put it there, baby."

"EW!" Kathleen groaned. "GROSS DAD!"

Elliot started laughing, until he realized that Becca had gotten quiet. "You okay?"

"No..." she groaned, resting a hand on her stomach. "That contraction really freakin' hurt."

"We're almost there, babe."

* * *

"How is she?" Alex asked as her and Olivia walked up to Elliot and Kathleen in the waiting room.

Elliot stood up. "She's getting settled into a room and the doctor is checking to see how dialated she is,"

"So, everything's okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"You're sure?"

"Alex," Olivia said. "Don't freak him out and make him think something's gonna go wrong."

"Ya never know-"

"Yeah, I agree with Olivia. Don't freak me out and make me think something's gonna go wrong." Elliot interupted her as a nurse walked up to him.

"Hi Mr. Stabler," the nurse smiled. "My name's Melissa, I'm your wife's nurse."

"Hi."

"We've got her settled into room 207, she's already dialated to six, and her contractions are six minutes apart."

"Okay,"

"Since all that's taken care of, you guys can go in and see her," she smiled.

"Thanks," Elliot smiled back. "Everything's okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," she said. "Although, Dr. Lynemach tried to talk her into getting an epidural, but she's refusing. Those contractions are really hurting her though, so you might wanna try to talk her into it,"

"It's no use," he sighed. "She made her mind up about that the day she found out she was pregnant."

"Alright then," she smiled. "You guys can go ahead and go in, I'll be in there to check in on her in about half an hour."

* * *

"How's it going?" Elliot asked as him and Kathleen entered Becca's room, Alex and Olivia were right behind him.

Becca looked up from the magazine in her hands. "I think this is my first and last child."

Alex laughed as she walked over to hug her friend. "If I was with that thing," she pointed at Elliot. "There wouldn't have been a first."

Elliot sent her a sarcastic smile, as he sat on the edge of the bed beside Becca. "Love you too, Alex."

"Even though I wanted to come," Olivia said. "That doesn't mean that I have to watch the baby come out, do I?"

"Yes," Becca replied, rubbing her hand along Elliot's back. "I want your head right in my crotch, Liv."

Elliot started laughing. "Even I'm not doing that, I ain't looking at anything under that sheet."

"Never bothered you before," Becca muttered.

"EW!" Kathleen groaned and moved to sit in the corner. "I'm gonna sit over here where it's safe."

"You're gonna scar that poor child." Alex said, sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Shutup."

"As I said, I don't think I can handle all the icky bloody stuff," Olivia said.

"After everything you see everyday, you can't handle watching a baby be born?" Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure I can," she replied. "I just don't think I'll be able to stand seeing it up close."

"I don't care," Becca smiled. "You're gonna be looking right over the doctor's shoulder."

"The hell I am."

"Well, don't get down there in the middle of it and you won't see anything up close," Becca said, gritting her teeth as she felt another contraction.

"You okay?" Elliot asked.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just dandy, sweetheart. Sunshine and rainbows over here," she slapped him on his shoulder. "Don't ask me that again."

Alex crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. "This could definatly get interesting."

"Shutup." Elliot replied.

"Alright," the nurse, Melissa said as she pulled the sheet back down over Becca's legs. "You're dialated to nine centimeters," she took the latex gloves off her hands and tossed them in the trash and grabbed her clipboard. "I'm gonna page Dr. Lynemach, by the time she gets here, you should be ready to push."

"Dr. Lynemach's not gonna take forever, is she?" Alex asked.

"No, she's downstairs doing some discharges." Melissa opened the door. "I'll be back in just a few minutes."

"I think I changed my mind," Kathleen patted Becca's shoulder. "I don't wanna watch the baby come out. I think I'll puke."

Becca let out a giggle and shifted, trying to make herself more comfortable. "That's okay."

"I'm gonna go huddle in that corner," she said. "Good luck." she moved to go sit in the corner.

Elliot looked to Becca with a grin. "Can I huddle in the corner too?"

"Very funny," she growled, trying to breathe between her contractions. "God, this sucks. Why did I refuse the epidural again?"

"Because, an epidural can cause harm to your back," Alex piped in as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Not to mention having a little bit of a druggy effect on the baby."

"Thank you," she sighed. "Now I remember."

* * *

"Well good morning," Dr. Lynemach smiled brightly as she entered the room, with Melissa behind her. "Are we ready to have a baby?"

"Gee, ya think?" Becca breathed through one of her contractions. "I think the answer to that is obvious,"

Dr.Lynemach looked to Elliot and giggled. "Someone's a little edgy, huh?"

"I'm sitting too close to her to answer that," Elliot grinned.

"Shutup," Becca snapped at him through gritted teeth, trying her best not to scream in pain.

"I told you that you should of went for the epidural," Melissa piped in.

Alex rolled her eyes and spoke up. "The whole time I've been here, I think she's refused it atleast six times. Does this hospital push you to talk people into getting an epidural, so they can make more money through insurance companies?"

Melissa raised her eyebrows and stepped back, helping Dr. Lynemach put her gloves and mask on. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about her," Elliot replied, shooting Alex a glare. "She's a district attorney, it's her job to jump to radical conclusions."

"Excuse me!" Alex replied. "Shutup, Elliot!"

"She's Becca's best friend, too. She's paranoid ontop of it all." Olivia smiled.

"Oh both of you...just..urgh." Alex growled.

Dr. Lynemach took her position infront of Becca. "Okay, are you ready to start pushing?"

"Yeah," Becca replied, as Elliot placed a kiss on her forehead and held her hand.


	16. Brayden

"Okay, hun." Dr. Lynemach looked up at Becca. "One more push and that's it...you can do it."

Becca took a deep breath and pushed once more. Soon the gentle cry of a baby filled the room.

Elliot stood beside Becca, moving her hair away from her face with one hand and holding her hand with the other. Alex stood to the other side of Becca, holding her other hand.

Dr. Lynemach stood up with the baby in her hands. "Congratulations," she smiled. "You have a beautiful baby boy," she laid the baby across Becca's chest.

"Oh my god!" Alex squealed. "He's so cute!"

"Hi sweetie," Becca cried as she gently ran her fingers over her son's soft skin.

"Wanna cut the cord, daddy?" Melissa turned to Elliot with a pair of scissors in her hand.

Elliot wiped the tears from his face and turned to her, "Yeah," he took the scissors from her and followed her instructions to cut the baby's umbilical cord.

"He looks just like Elliot..." Olivia said, looking over Alex's shoulder.

"Is it safe to come over there?" Kathleen asked from her spot in the corner.

"Sure is, sweetie." Dr. Lynemach smiled as she pulled the sheet back down over Becca's legs then stood up to take her bloody gloves off. "Come over here and meet your...brother, right?"

"Yeah," Kathleen stood up and moved to stand beside Elliot. "Awww.."

The baby was gently swaddled in Becca's arms taking in his surroundings, his little hand was tightly grasped around Elliot's finger.

Melissa looked up from the clipboard full of paperwork in her hands. "What's his name?"

"Brayden," Becca replied. "Brayden Elliot."

"Oh, come on Becca." Alex said. "It's bad enough the poor kid looks like his father, don't name him after him too..." she looked at Elliot, teasingly.

"Yeah...yeah...whatever.." Elliot rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna go finish some paperwork up," Dr. Lynemach said. "I'll come check on you in a few hours, the pediatric nurse should be up here in a few minutes too," she moved to the door. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Becca smiled.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"You're welcome," she left the room.

"Hey Kathleen, what do you say me and Olivia buy you lunch?" Alex asked, knowing that it would allow Elliot and Becca a couple hours to bond with their son.

"Okay," Kathleen smiled and pecked a kiss onto her new brother's head. "I'll see you later, little guy," she gave Becca a gentle hug and then turned to hug her father. "I'll call mom on my cell to let her know,"

"Thanks, hun." Elliot replied, as she moved towards the door with Alex and Olivia.

* * *

Elliot sat in the hospital bed next to Becca and smiled down at his son cradled in her arms. Becca moved to rest her head against his chest as he moved his arm around her.

"He has your fingers..." she said, softly.

Elliot smiled at the rosey cheeked baby boy and let the baby grasp his finger again. "Yeah. He has your nose, though."

"Thank god.." she teased, laying the baby against Elliot's chest.

"Ohhh, I see how it is," he said, gently patting the baby's back.

"I'm only kidding," she smiled, planting a kiss on his lips.

"I think we did good," he said, pecking a bunch of kisses onto her lips.

"We did great," she smiled, kissing him once more then looking back down at the baby. "I can't believe how much hair he has," she pulled the little hat off his head and ran her fingers over his soft brown hair.

Before Elliot could reply there was a knock on the door, he handed the baby to Becca and stood up to answer it. He opened the door and found a two delivery men on the other side.

"I have three flower deliveries for a Rebecca and Elliot Stabler?" One of them said.

Elliot let out a groan. "Are all three deliveries signed?"

"Yeah," he replied, looking at his clipboard. "I got one from a Kathy Walsh and girls, one from John Munch, and one from Don Cragen and Fin Tutuola."

"Alright." Elliot signed for the flowers, as the two men put the flowers on the table in the room. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, have a good day sir."

Elliot closed the door and turned to the flowers, taking the three envelopes off them and opening them one by one.

"Who sent the blue tulips?" Becca asked.

Elliot looked to the card and turned around. "John."

"Heh, I'd of never thought that he had good taste in flowers."

Elliot opened the envelope and read the card. "Congratulations on your son, hopefully he looks nothing like his father," Elliot grinned. "John's obviously jealous of my good looks."

"Mmm-hmm," Becca rolled her eyes as she started nursing the baby.

"The orchids are from Kathy and the girls," he said, opening the envelope. "Congratulations on your baby boy, can't wait to see him. Love you guys."

"Put the orchids over here, cause they're the prettiest."

Elliot picked them up and put them on the end table beside the bed and opened the other envelope. "Congratulations on losing countless hours of sleep."

Becca started laughing. "Cragen had to have made out the card."

"Obviously," Elliot threw the envelopes back down on the table and sat back down on the bed beside her.

"You okay?" Becca asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He replied, draping an arm around her and then running his fingers over the baby's hair as he ate.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's nothing..."

Becca moved her hand to his cheek and made him look at her. "Baby...tell me..."

"I just feel bad, that's all," he sighed. "I was just really hoping that this whole thing would be over before Brayden was born. I can't even answer the door without freaking out."

"Well, there's no way to change that now," she replied, gently kissing him. "We're fine. Don't let this bring you down, okay?"

"Okay, I'll try," he said, rubbing his nose against hers and then kissing her back.

* * *

Later that evening, Becca woke up and found Elliot standing infront of the window. A burp towel was thrown over his shoulder and Brayden was cradled against his chest, Elliot was gently patting his back and softly humming to him.

"Aww..." she whispered, feeling tears build up in her eyes.

Elliot turned around and blushed. "What?"

"That's so adorable..."

"I'm good with babies," he replied and moved over to her.

"I knew that," she said, sitting up in the bed. "Just, wow. It was wierd to wake up and see our baby in your arms..."

"Yeah, pretty big change, huh?"

"Yeah," she said, scooting over for he could sit next to her. "My boys..." she said, gently resting her hand on the baby's head and kissing Elliot's lips.

"You woke up at the right time," Elliot said as the baby started to cry. "Cause, he's hungry."

"Yeah, that's why I woke up," she gently took Brayden from him. "My boobs are sceaming that he's hungry..."

Elliot moved an arm around her as she started nursing the baby.

The door opened and Melissa walked in. "Hey guys...there's somebody out in the hall demanding to be let in here to see you."

"Who?" Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"Sheryl Drake."

Before Becca or Elliot could say anything Becca's mother burst through the door.

"Why wasn't I called earlier?" Sheryl asked. "I called Alex because I couldn't reach you and I had to hear it from her."

"Hi mom," Becca replied. "How are you? Nice to see you."

Sheryl sighed and sat her purse down. "Sorry, I was just a little frustrated," she said, moving closer to her. "Oh my goodness..."

Becca gently lifted Brayden away from her chest and handed him to her mother. "Meet your grandson..."

"Oh my.." Sheryl cooed. "He's so beautiful."

"He looks just like Elliot, doesn't he?"

Sheryl shot her a quick glance. "I wouldn't go that far, but he's gorgeous."

Elliot stood up and planted a kiss on Becca's lips. "I'm gonna go get some coffee and make a few phone calls, I'll be back..."

"Okay," she kissed him.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," she kissed him once more and he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Why didn't you call me?" Sheryl asked, cradling her grandson in her arms. "Elliot tell you not to?"

"I was going to call you, but I figured that you were probably at work. Then, when I got here my labor went so fast that I didn't have a chance. I'm sorry.

"Fine," she sighed. "So, how's the stalker thing going? Has Elliot found a way out of that mess that he created for you?"

Becca groaned. "Mother, I'm warning you. I just gave birth, don't even start on Elliot right now, please?"

"It was just a question."

"Well, don't ask questions like that."

"I think you and the baby should come home and stay with me and your father."

"No, we're fine where we are."

"Just until Elliot fixes this mess."

"Oh god, mother." Becca groaned. She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, but stopped herself so she wouldn't scare the baby. "This is gonna be a long night.."


	17. Rape?

"So, besides all the stalker stuff, how is everything?" Sheryl asked as she laid Brayden against her shoulder, gently patting his back.

"Everything's perfect," Becca replied

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," she replied. "My marriage is fantastic and now we have a baby, which is only gonna make it better."

"I hope so."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I'm not trying to nit-pick," she sighed. "But, didn't Elliot leave his first wife and two children?"

"Elliot didn't leave anyone," she growled. "Kathy left him and filed for divorce."

"Have you ever asked her why she filed for divorce?"

"No."

"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe she had a good reason?"

"Look, Kathy felt that Elliot never had enough time for her or the girls, so she decided that it would be best for both of them if they ended their marriage," she explained. "I don't feel the same as she does, Elliot spends plenty of time with me. Infact, he divides his time pretty well. He spends time with me and his kids, no one ever complains about it except for Kathy."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"Do you think that I would of married him if I wasn't?"

"Well, the two of you did only date for five months, Becca."

"So? In five months, we got to know each other well enough to fall in love. Besides, you and dad didn't even know each other for a full month before you got married."

Sheryl let out a sigh of defeat. "All I want is for you to be happy and cared for."

"I am happy and I am cared for, more than you realize."

"Okay."

"So, can you please stop questioning my husband's intentions?"

"I suppose."

"Out of respect for your grandson, can you start treating his father with a little respect?"

"The sooner that he gets rid of this stalker, it'll prove to me how much he loves you. Aside from that, I'll start biting my tongue."

* * *

"Hey," Becca smiled as Elliot entered her hospital room. "Where have you been, handsome?"

Elliot laid some bags on the table and planted a kiss on her lips. "I had a few calls to make, I ran home to get the camera, then I went and got you some food...I know how gross hospital food is."

"Oh, what'd you get?"

"That nasty sushi from Chow Chen's," he replied, taking the styrofoam containers out of the bag and handing one to her.

"God, I love you," she kissed him.

"Where's Brayden?"

"The nurse's took him for his bath."

"Where's your mother?"

"She went to go check into her hotel,"

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "She's gonna be in town for a while?"

"For a few days," she said, opening a pack of chop sticks.

"Oh,"

"I know what you're thinking, but I had a little talk with her."

"Alright, no big deal," he replied. "Olivia called me, she said her and Alex would be back in the morning to see you and Brayden."

"How come they didn't come back in the first place?" She asked, taking a bite of her sushi.

"She said her and Alex had some shopping to do for Brayden."

"Oh god."

"Yeah, I know. Alex is gonna buy some kind of outfit with pink in it, just to annoy me."

Becca started laughing. "She'll probably buy him a dress and sneak over to put him in it while you're at work,"

"That's not funny," he chuckled. "I can just see myself sitting down at my desk and finding a picture of my son in a dress and her standing in the corner laughing at me."

Becca laughed. "That is something she would do."

"You wouldn't let her do that to me, though."

"No, not at all," she grinned.

"Oh guess what,"

"What?"

"I got something for you,"

"What is it?" she asked, getting excited.

"I can't tell you,"

"What? Why'd you bring it up then?"

"Cause, it's a surprise."

"You're so mean to me."

"I know," he grinned a devilish smile.

"I'm gonna cry.." she threatened.

"No, you're not." He smiled. "You'll get to see your surprise up close tomorrow after you get disharged."

"How do you know I'm being discharged tomorrow?"

"Umm..cause, I talked to the doctor?"

"Oh," she smiled at him. "What is it?"

"Nice try, sweetheart. I'm still not telling you until tomorrow."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled. "but that's not gonna work either, babe."

"Why'd you have to tell me?"

"Cause, I wanted to see you beg," he teased.

"Urgh, you suck," she rolled her eyes at him and went back to her food.

* * *

Fin sat at his desk, staring blankly at his computer screen. Tired of doing paperwork, he was about to go to sleep. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a tall blonde woman enter the squad room. She was tightly wrapped in her sweater, her arms tightly crossed over her chest.

"Can I help you?" He asked, standing up from his desk.

Munch turned from his desk to see who Fin was talking to and stood up, taking note of the girl's black eye.

"I..." the girl started. "I need to report a rape."

"What's your name?"

"Amanda," she replied. "Amanda Barnett."

Fin pulled a chair up for her to sit down. The girl looked to him and sat down, shaking nervously.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was on the corner of Houghston and sixteenth avenue," she started. "Someone came up from behind me, grabbed me, and drug me into the alley. He reached underneath my skirt and when I screamed he started hitting me, " she started to cry. "He ripped my panties off and raped me. "

"Do you know who he is?"

"Elliot," she replied. "Elliot Stabler."

John's head snapped to look at Fin and they both raised their eyebrows at each other.


	18. Surprise

"Hey..." Olivia forced a smile as she and Alex entered Becca's hospital room, early the next morning. She found Elliot sitting across the room, with Brayden laying against his chest. Becca was asleep.

"Hey." Elliot smiled.

"How are they doin'?" Alex asked, reaching out to run her fingers over the baby's back.

"They're absolutely perfect," he said as he stood up and handed Brayden to her.

Alex gently cradled the baby in her arms and smiled as he looked up at her. "You're such a gorgeous baby..." she cooed.

Elliot took note of the worried look on Olivia's face. "What's wrong, Liv?"

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I've been your partner for six years, I know that look. What's up?"

Alex sighed. "We have a problem."

"Oh god, what now?"

"Where were you last night?"

"I was here, why?"

"You never left?"

"I left for about an hour," he replied. "I went to pick up some food, make some phone calls, and pick the carseat and stuff up from my place. Why are you asking me this, again?"

"What time?"

"Around seven," he was getting frustrated. "Why?"

Olivia shook her head and felt a tear run down her cheek. "A girl walked into the squad room lastnight, she was raped pretty badly."

"And?"

"She's accusing you."

* * *

Melinda Warner walked into her office to find Fin and Munch standing inside. "Good morning, Detectives."

"What's the word?" Fin asked.

"Word is," she replied. "Amanda Barnett was raped."

"Wow," Munch turned to Fin with a sarcastic smile. "It took her a whole night to come up with that conclusion."

"I meant that she's not lying," Melinda rolled her eyes. "Anyway, follow me."

The two men followed her as she exited her office and walked into another room where x-rays and pictures hung from the wall.

"She's covered in bite marks, bruises, and a few cuts."

"As tough as all that is, I could care less about bruises and cuts," Fin remarked. "Any fluids?"

"I'm getting to that," she replied. "Rape kit found plenty of fluids."

"Okay, so now all we have to do is get a dna sample from Elliot," Fin replied.

"I don't think it's Elliot," Melinda said.

"None of us do," Munch replied.

* * *

"Hey," Olivia greeted Cragen as he entered the lounge of the hospital.

"Hey," he replied. "Thanks for meeting me down here."

"What's going on?"

"Lab found fluids on our rape victim, all we need is Elliot to give us a dna sample."

"Alright,"

"I just came by to see how Becca and the baby are doing," he said, walking towards the elevator.

"They're getting ready to go home, actually."

"Really?" He asked, as they both stepped inside the elevator. "I'm gonna put a little bit of a hold on the dna sample, let Elliot get his family settled in then we'll deal with it."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"I bet Becca is freaking out over all this."

"Actually," she sighed. "Elliot doesn't want her to know, she was asleep when me and Alex told him.

"Well, have you seen the newspaper? It won't take her long to find out."

"Why? What's wrong with the newspaper?"

"The front cover says 'Special Victim's Detective is a Rapist',"

Olivia groaned. "God damnit."

"If he doesn't want her to know yet, hopefully she won't see a newspaper," he said as he knocked on the door to Becca's room.

Elliot opened the door and forced a smile, nodding at Cragen.

"Mornin',"

"Good morning." Becca smiled, she was sitting on the bed dressing the baby in order to go home.

"How ya feeling?" Cragen asked, as he walked over and looked down at the baby.

"I'm great."

"Good," he smiled down at the baby. "He's cute,"

"Thank you."

"Good news, Elliot," Cragen looked to Elliot.

"Yeah?"

"He don't look a thing like you."

"Oh stop," Elliot rolled his eyes. "You're killin' me."

"So, when you goin' home?" Cragen asked.

"As soon as my doctor finalizes my paperwork," Becca smiled, as she picked Brayden up off the bed and laid his against her chest, patting his back. "Hopefully soon."

"I don't have much time, I just stopped by to see how you guys were doing." Cragen replied. "I gotta go."

"Thanks for stopping by," Becca smiled.

"I'll see you later, take care of the little guy," Cragen turned towards the door and looked at Elliot. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Elliot nodded and left the room with him. "What's up?"

"Olivia told you about our new problem, right?"

Elliot sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Yeah, bullshit."

"The lab found fluids,"

"Great! I'll stop by later and give you a dna sample."

"Alright,"

Elliot raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't think I did this, do you?"

"What?" Cragen made a face. "Of course, I don't."

"Alright, then."

"Go take your family home and get them settled in," he replied. "You're going to the new house today, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I had the finishing touches put on the house lastnight and this morning, I had to move the crib and everything over to it." Elliot replied. "Becca still has no idea that I bought the place."

"Isn't it the same house that you guys went and looked at a few months ago?"

"Yeah, I finally convinced her that we couldn't afford it, then I went and bought it."

"I'm sure she'll love it," he smiled. "Take your wife and baby home. Come in and see me tomorrow afternoon, alright?"

"Alright, cap. I will. Thanks."

"By the way, if you're trying to keep Becca from finding out about this little rape thing, don't buy a newspaper."

"Why?"

"Cause, you're on the front page."

"What!" Elliot groaned. "You're kidding!"

"Nope, it says 'Special Victims Detective is a Rapist',"

"God damnit."

* * *

"Why are we stopping here?" Becca asked from her spot in the backseat, where she was sitting beside Brayden's carseat.

Elliot pulled the car into the driveway of the house and smiled. He turned the car off and got out. He walked over and opened Becca's door, holding his hand out and helped her out of the car.

"Elliot, what are you doing?"

"Welcome home," he smiled, pecking a kiss onto her lips.

"What?"

"Welcome home," he repeated.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I bought this house..." he grinned.

Becca turned to look at the gorgeous two story house infront of her, it was painted a soft blue with white shutters and a gorgeous yard. "When?"

"Like, three months ago.."

"No way!"

"I'm serious," he moved around her to unbuckle Brayden's carseat, he lifted the carseat and closed the door. "Come on," he said taking Becca's hand and leading her into the house. He let go of her hand long enough to unlock the door, then lead her inside.

"Elliot, I don't understand..."

"Don't understand what, baby?"

"This..." she looked around. "Why?"

"Because, we needed a bigger place," he replied. "Plus, we looked at houses months ago, infact we looked at this one and you fell in love with it."

"I still love it," she replied, looking over the furniture that was already in the house. "Can we afford this?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He raised an eyebrow as he sat the carseat down on the couch and reached down to unbuckle the baby, picking him up.

"Well, we couldn't afford this then, what happened?"

"No, you thought that we couldn't afford it," he grinned. "I wanted to surprise you."

"So, you've done all this?" She asked, walking around the living room and looking at the pictures that were hanging on the wall.

"I had some help," he smiled. "But, for the past two months, I've been buying furniture and doing some repairs..."

"You're incredible," she said as she moved towards him and kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he kissed her back. "But, wait until you see Brayden's room."

He took her hand and lead her upstairs and into the nursery.

"Oh my god, Elliot..." she gasped as she looked around. Apparently, he had worked hard on it. The nursery was identical to the one they had done in their apartment, Elliot had copied everything perfectly.

"It took some time, but I think it looks good."

"It looks incredible," she kissed him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, beautiful," he kissed her back as he cradled Brayden in his arms. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it," she smiled. "And, I love my boys," she pecked a soft kiss onto Brayden's head and turned to kiss Elliot.


	19. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading my story and being so good about reviewing it. After hearing a certain song, I've decided to change the title of the story.

"Whisper" by Evanescence.

_Catch me as I fall  
Say your here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No ones here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give into the dark)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the lights  
(Never sleep, Never die)_

_I'm frightned by what I see  
But somehow I know that theres much more to come  
Immobelized by my fears  
And seem to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all alway_

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give into the dark)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the lights  
(Never sleep, Never die)_

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet my end_

Also, I'm thinking about turning this story into a series. But, I'd like my readers to be involved in that process, so...email me your ideas at Your idea could be the next story.


	20. Confirmation

"You're kinda cute," Maureen held her baby brother in her arms. "I'm glad you're a boy, though. One sister is plenty," she cooed as Brayden looked up at her.

"Yeah," Kathleen rolled her eyes. "Love you too."

"He looks just like your father," Kathy sat next to Maureen and gently touched Brayden's foot.

"Mom...don't wish that on him.." Maureen teased.

"Oh, you're so funny," Elliot smirked from his spot on the couch, next to Becca.

"I get my humor from you," Maureen laughed.

"Did you get my flowers yesterday?" Kathy asked, looking to Becca.

"Yeah, they're gorgeous. Thank you," she replied, picking a piece of lint off Elliot's t-shirt.

"You're welcome," she smiled. "I was gonna go to the hospital last night, but I figured that you needed your rest."

"Yeah, she won't admit it but she was exhausted," Elliot said.

"It's called childbirth," Becca replied. "You should try it sometime, sweetheart."

Kathleen and Maureen laughed. "I'd so have to see that," Maureen said.

"You guys are all just a barrell of laughs tonight, aren't ya?" Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"It's because we love you," Becca smiled, reaching out to pat his cheek.

Kathy raised an eyebrow and smirked at Elliot. "So, what are you gonna do about that little thing in the newspaper?"

Elliot swallowed hard and squinted his eyebrows at her.

"What little thing in the newspaper?" Becca asked.

"Nothing," Elliot replied.

"Elliot," Becca looked at him. "What is it?"

"We'll talk about it later," he sighed.

"Girls," Kathy stood up. "It's time to go home, so we can let Becca get her rest."

Maureen planted a kiss on Brayden's head and handed him over to Becca. "Bye baby boy.."

"I'll walk you out," Elliot stood up.

Kathleen and Maureen ran to the car, trying to stay out of the rain. Elliot stopped Kathy underneath the carport.

"Why the fuck did you have to do that?"

"Ya know what, Elliot?" Kathy replied. "As much as I hated the idea of you remarrying, I happen to like Becca. She feels more like a little sister to me,"

"What's your point?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know how it feels to be married to you and what it feels like to be lied to," she sighed. "Do you even remember how many times you hid things from me, thinking that it would save me in the end, but all it did was hurt our relationship?"

"Do you ever get tired of exagerating?"

"When you go inside, tell your wife the truth, and have to look into her eyes and realize how she just lost a little bit of faith and trust in you...come talk to me about exageration, Elliot," she said, softly.

"All you did was add more stress to an already stressful situation-"

"Eventually, you'll thank me," she interrupted him. "I'm sure she'll be upset that you didn't tell her, but she would of been a hell of a lot madder if you kept it from her any longer," she buttoned her coat. "Goodnight Elliot," she turned on her heel and walked to her car.

* * *

Elliot walked up the stairs and stood in the doorway of the bedroom. He found Becca sitting on the edge of the bed, nursing Brayden. She smiled down at the baby in her arms, running her fingers through his soft hair as he ate.

"Hey," Becca said as she noticed Elliot in the doorway.

"Hey," Elliot entered the room and let out a sigh.

"So?"

"So what?" he asked, sitting down in the chair across from the bed.

"You know what," she replied, lifting Brayden from her chest. She gently laid him against her shoulder and started patting his back, burping him.

"What?"

"Elliot, don't play games,"

"How the fuck am I playing games?"

"Don't talk to me like that," she narrowed her eyes at him.

Elliot rolled his eyes. "What? What do you want?"

"I want you to tell me what Kathy was talking about."

"It's nothing," he replied.

"No, it's something," she stood up and laid Brayden down in his bassinet. "Tell me."

"It's no big deal, don't worry about it."

"Elliot," she sighed. "Just tell me,"

"Fine." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Some woman walked into the squad room lastnight, told Fin and Munch that she was raped."

Becca let out a fake gasp. "Oh no! A rape victim...reporting a rape...to detectives that..." she gasped again. "Investigate rape! No way!" She started laughing. "That's something to hide."

"She's saying that it was me,"

She stopped laughing and her face went blank. "What?"

"You heard me,"

"What the fuck, Elliot?"

"I don't know," he yawned.

She glared at him, furious. "When the hell did you plan on telling me?"

"I don't know,"

"What do you know?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know that I didn't wanna tell you this bullshit right after you gave birth," he replied as he stood up. "Sorry that I didn't wanna taint the birth of our son, with this crap."

"So, you'd rather me read about it in the paper? Or see it on the news?" She growled. "You have no right to decide what I can and can't handle."

"I wasn't trying to decide what you can or can't handle!" He snapped.

"That's exactly what you did," she snapped back. "You do it all the damn time!"

"I was trying to fucking protect you," he growled. "I didn't think that I needed to raise your stress level, right after you gave birth to our son!"

She let out a troubled sigh and ran her hands through her hair. "This is insane,"

"I wasn't trying to hide it from you, Becca." He replied moving towards her. "I was waiting for the right time to tell you, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it's fine," she sighed.

Elliot rested his hands on her hips and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry."

"I know," she replied. "It's okay. I'm sorry that I got so worked up, I know that all you want to do is protect me."

"The girl's haven't even seen the paper yet, but it's only a matter of time before the kids at school bring it up," he felt the tears build up in his eyes. "I don't want my family to be scared of me, to think that I'm a rapist."

"Elliot," she looked into his eyes. "How can you even say that? You know that the girls would never believe that crap, niether would I. I know you inside and out,"

"I just want this shit to stop..."

"I know, baby," she moved her hands to rest on both sides of his face, wiping the tears that fell from his eyes. "I love you, your girls love you, and your son loves you...don't ever let yourself think that we would believe anything like that."

She gently pecked a kiss on his lips and Elliot pulled her too him, wrapping his arms around her.

* * *

"Morning beautiful," Munch smiled, as Elliot walked into the squad room, early the next morning.

Elliot grinned. "Morning."

"How's the kid?" Fin asked, laying his coffee cup down on his desk.

"He's great," Elliot pulled out his cellphone. "I got pictures."

Fin and Munch stood to look over his shoulder at the phone that he displayed on his cellphone.

"Ew," Munch laughed. "Poor kid looks just like you,"

"Yes, my son was blessed with my charming good looks."

"Aren't you on maternity leave?" Fin asked.

"No, I'm on family medical leave," he replied. "Becca's on maternity leave. I came in for a dna test."

"Where's Liv?" Munch asked, looking to Fin.

"Bathroom," he replied. "She said she ate a bad batch of sushi,"

"Ew." Elliot made a face.

"She's been puking since she got here."

Olivia walked towards her desk with a bottle of ginger ale in her hand.

"Everything come up alright?" Munch asked.

"Shove it, John," she growled.

"You alright?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I'll live."

"Morning sickness?"

"Pfft," she replied. "You have to have sex in order to get pregnant, Elliot. How's Becca?"

"Yeah, is she pregnant again, yet?" Fin chuckled.

"She's fine," Elliot turned around to Fin. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"If I say it, are you gonna get mad?"

"Depends on what you say,"

"Eh, screw it. I can fight you off," he smirked. "All I'm saying is that, Becca's hot enough, that if I were you...she'd already be knocked up again."

"That's a little scary, Fin." Elliot rolled his eyes. "Now, I know why you can't keep a girlfriend."

"Ouch," Munch laughed. "Low blow."

Cragen emerged from his office. "Morning, Elliot. How's it going?"

"As good as it can go," Elliot replied. "Let's get this dna test over with,"

"Alright," Cragen nodded towards Olivia and they moved to the interogation room with Elliot.

* * *

Elliot returned home later that afternoon and went upstairs, finding Becca still in bed, sleeping soundly with Brayden right next to her. Elliot quietly changed back into his pajama pants and a t-shirt. He crawled back into bed and slid his arms around Becca, causing her to stir.

"Hey.." she said, softly.

"Hey baby..." he planted a kiss on her neck, then looked over her shoulder to see that Brayden was still sleeping.

"How'd it go?" Becca asked, lacing her fingers with his.

"I just gotta wait for Cragen to call me back after he gets the results," he said, planting a row of kisses on her neck. "I didn't mean to wake you up, go back to sleep, sweetheart."

Becca moved her head to kiss him and then rested in his arms, both of them drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Olivia, Munch, and Fin all sat at their desks, typing up various reports.

Cragen emerged from his office with a troubled look on his face.

"What's up, Cap?" Fin asked.

"We got a problem,"

"What?" Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Lab just called..."

"And?" Munch piped in.

"Elliot's dna matches the fluids that were found on Amanda Barnett's clothes."

Olivia softly closed her eyes, feeling the fresh tears run down her cheeks.

"No fuckin' way," Fin shook his head in disbelief, looking to Munch.


	21. Tears

**Author's Note: This chapter seriously made me bawl like a baby...and I'm the author. Before you start reading, grab some tissue.**

* * *

Later that evening, Becca emerged into the kitchen to find Elliot cooking.

"What are you burning?"

Elliot looked up from the stove with a grin. "I'm not burning anything, thank you very much."

Becca gently laid Brayden down in his bassinet and moved towards Elliot. "It smells like you are," she rested her chin on his shoulder, looking over at what he was doing.

"Well, I'm not," he turned his head to peck a kiss onto her nose. "So, hush."

"What are you making, anyway?" She asked, lifting herself onto the counter beside him.

"Pasta," he replied, reaching around her to grab his cup of coffee.

"Do you know how?"

"Yes, I know how.."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," he replied, putting a lid on the pot and turning towards her.

"Can I call and get takeout?"

"No," he replied. "I'm making you dinner, you'll love it, I promise."

"Can I atleast get takeout on standby," she teased, lacing her fingers with his. "For when you do burn it..."

"I'm not gonna burn it," he replied pulling away from her.

She reached for the belt loops of his jeans. "Come here..."

"Nuh uh.." he faked a pout. "You're being mean to me."

"No, I'm not," she grinned. "Come here,"

Elliot pouted his bottom lip at her and shook his head.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "Come here, baby..."

"You gonna be nice?" He asked, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Maybe," she grinned. "What do I get?"

"Me."

She gave him a disappointed look. "That's it?"

"See, you're mean to me," he said, trying to pull away from her again.

Becca wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. "I'm only kidding, baby." She pecked a kiss onto his lips. "You know I want you..."

"Oh yeah," he breathed against her lips. "How bad?"

"As bad as I always have," he felt her breath against his neck, as she trailed kissing from behind his ear down his neck. She snaked her hands up his t-shirt and raked her fingernails down his chest.

"You're evil," he breathed, biting his lip.

"Why's that," she asked sucking on his neck.

"First, you're gonna give me a huge hicky."

"Duh," she giggled biting and sucking on that same spot on his neck.

Elliot let out a groan. "Secondly, you're being a tease..."

"How am I being a tease?" She let her hot breath linger on his ear, before biting at his earlobe.

"Did you ignore the doctor when she told you that we can't make love for six weeks?"

"Nuh uh...I heard her."

"What are you doing then?"

"Umm," she looked at him and raked her fingernails along the back of his neck. "Showing my husband some affection?"

"You're making our husband hornier than hell, is what you're doing."

"So?" She grinned.

"You're evil. Pure fucking evil, Rebecca."

"And you love that about me," she kissed him and moved her hands back under his shirt, raking her fingernails down his chest. Her lips moved back to his neck where she resumed biting, kissing, and sucking at it.

"Whoa...whoa..whoa.." Elliot groaned, trying to move her hands away.

"Calm down," she sighed, kissing him again. "She said we can't have sex, I know that. But, she didn't say anything about me not being able to use my mouth or hands on you,"

* * *

The next morning Alex Cabbot stormed into the squadroom and threw a bundle of papers onto Munch's desk. 

"What'd I do?" Munch asked, looking up from his computer screen.

"It's what this entire squad did," she growled. "Where's Cragen?"

"I'm right here," Cragen came out of his office and slipped his hand into his pocket. "What's your problem?"

"Why didn't anyone call me when those dna results came back?"

"We tried," Olivia replied. "All I got was your voice mail."

"That's why it's a voice mailbox, Olivia. You leave a message,"

"You're being sued?" Munch said, looking over the paperwork that she had thrown onto his desk.

"No." Alex replied. "The entire Distric Attorney's office is being sued, along with this squad."

"Why?" Fin asked, taking a drink out of his coffee cup.

"Amanda Barnett's attorney filed the lawsuit, saying that the Distric Attorney and Special Victim's is showing favortism. Truth is, Elliot should of been arrested the second that those dna results came in."

Olivia stood from her desk and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not putting cuff's on my partner's wrists, especially for something that I know he didn't do."

"I'm with Liv on this one," Fin replied.

Alex became annoyed. "Do you guys really think that I want to do this? You think that I wanna send out an arrest warrant for my best friend's husband?"

"I really don't care," Olivia spoke softly, almost in a whisper as tears fell from her eyes. "If I have to quit this job, in order to keep from putting my best friend in jail, I will. I refuse to even put him in a holding cell, he's innocent. I'm not taking him away from his wife, children, or newborn baby for five seconds." She grabbed her coat and slipped it on.

"Liv, don't leave..." Fin replied, as Olivia started towards the door.

Olivia turned on her heel and choked back a sob, as she looked at Fin. "I'm going to go tell my best friend that the law, government, and people that he believed in and stood up for, have all failed him."

Fin grabbed his coat and ran after her. "I'm with her on this one, this is bullshit!"

Alex let out a troubled sigh and turned to Munch, feeling tears build up in her own eyes. "Someone has to arrest him, while I try to figure out what the hell is going on."

Munch let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his noise, trying to fight off the starting of a migraine. "I'm only doing this, because I know that Elliot will know that I'm only following procedure," he said, grabbing his own coat. "I agree with Fin, though. This is bullshit."

* * *

"Spending six weeks together all day, everyday...is gonna kill me.." Becca managed to say through her fits of giggles, as she sat across from Elliot in their living room. She held a popsicle in one hand and kept throwing popcorn at him with the other, watching him catch some of the pieces with his mouth. 

"Twenty-four," Elliot counted as he caught another piece in his mouth.

"It's sad that you've only caught that many..." she giggled, pointing at all the popcorn that was around him. "You catch like a girl."

"Yeah, cause you throw like one."

"You look like one,"

Elliot jumped up off the couch and tackled her. "What? I look like a girl?"

"Yeah, a big hairy chested one," Becca laughed.

Elliot straddled her across the couch and started tickling her. "Take it back..."

Becca laughed as she wiggled and squirmed beneath him. "No."

"I'm gonna spit on you.." he teased.

"You wouldn't dare!"

Elliot laughed and acted like he was gargling a bunch of spit in his mouth.

"I swear to god, Elliot..." she said, trying to escape his grasp.

"I'm gonna do it, right in your mouth," he started laughing.

Becca took the popsicle that was in her hand and smeared it all over his face and jumped up. "HA! Take that!" She laughed as she ran behind the couch.

"Oh, this is war!" He stood up from the couch and moved to chase her into the kitchen. The two stood on opposite sides of the kitchen table, both trying to get around to the other side without the other one running away.

Becca managed to escape, but when she made it to the hallway Elliot jumped up and grabbed her from behind.

"Give me that before you jab my eye out with it," he grabbed the popsicle that she still had in her hand and let her go.

"Okay, okay..." she said, trying to stop laughing. "I surrender."

"You sure?" He asked, pointing the popsicle at her.

Becca went into a new fit of giggles, looking at the way he was standing, he looked as though he was facing a hardended criminal and the popsicle was his gun. "You can put your popsicle down, Detective."

Elliot started laughing and moved to shove the popsicle down the front of her tank top. "You can have it back,"

Becca groaned and pulled it out of her shirt, then walked over to throw it in the trash. "That's messed up,"

"Awww..." he teased and moved to wash the popsicle off his face. Becca moved to lean against the counter and handed him a paper towel to dry his face.

"Don't 'aww' me, because-" She was interupted by the doorbell ringing, she groaned and pecked a kiss on his lips, then went to answer the door.

Elliot followed her and held his hand on the door, before she opened it. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck. "Don't answer it...they'll go away..."

Becca rolled her eyes and moved his arm off the door and opened it, finding Olivia and Fin on the other side.

Elliot lifted his head from Becca's neck and rested his chin on her shoulder, smiling. "Morning."

* * *

"Morning," Fin forced a smile. 

Becca took note of the look on Olivia's face, she'd been crying. She reached out and grabbed her friend's hand, pulling her inside. "You okay?"

"No," Olivia said softly, as fresh tears made their way down her cheeks.

"We got bad news," Fin sighed, as Elliot shut the door behind them.

"What's going on?"

"The dna results came back..."

"And?" Becca raised an eyebrow.

"They match."

"WHAT!" Elliot raised his voice.

"Alex has to make an arrest," Olivia said, wiping a tear from her cheek.

Elliot let out a sigh. "So, that's why you're here? Go ahead, cuff me...don't bother reading me my rights, I know them already."

"We're not here for that," Fin replied. "We told Alex that if she expected us to arrest you, that we were gonna quit."

"I'm so sorry..." Olivia choked on a sob as she looked back and forth at Elliot and Becca.

"It's not your fault, Liv." Elliot replied, gently wrapping his arms around her.

"They probably got someone on their way to make the arrest," Fin sighed.

Elliot let go of Olivia and let out a groan. "I keep waiting for some big clown to jump out from somewhere and tell me all this is a big fucking joke,"

Becca went to say something, but stopped when she heard Brayden crying from upstairs. "I'll be right back..." she turned and ran upstairs.

"She gonna be okay?" Fin asked.

"She knows I'm innocent," Elliot replied. "She'll be fine, I think."

Becca came back downstairs with Brayden in her arms, as the doorbell rang again. Fin reached out to open the door, finding Munch on the other side.

Munch looked at Elliot and shook his head. "You know why I'm here,"

"Yeah," Elliot sighed and looked at Becca, catching a glimpse of the tears running down her face. "Give me a second, John."

"No problem."

Elliot took Becca's hand and led her into the kitchen, where he wrapped his arms around her and his son. Hot tears stung his own cheeks, as Becca cried into his chest. He kissed the top of her head and sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied.

Elliot moved a finger under her chin and looked at her. "We're gonna be fine...I'm gonna go with Munch, we're gonna figure all this out."

"I'm gonna call our lawyer," she replied.

"Just let him know what's going on," he sighed, gently patting Brayden's back. "I'm innocent, so I don't need a lawyer to lie for me."

"Just incase..."

"I know," he kissed her. "I love you guys," he said, kissing the top of Brayden's forehead.

"We love you..." she said, kissing him back.

Elliot wiped his eyes and walked back out into the hallway. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Munch let out a sigh and pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. Elliot turned around and looked at Becca, who was leaning against the doorway of the kitchen.

"Elliot Stabler," Munch slipped the handcuffs onto Elliot's wrists. "You're under arrest for the rape of Amanda Barnett, what you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the state, free of charge."

"Yeah...I know," Elliot sighed, as Munch opened the door. "I'll call you later," Elliot nodded towards Becca.

"Yeah," Becca nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby," he forced a half smile.

Becca closed her eyes as she heard the door shut. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor, bursting into tears. Fin knelt down and gently took Brayden from her. Olivia sat next to Becca and wrapped her arms around her, crying with her.


	22. Robbed

"Hey..." Alex said softly as Becca opened the door to her. Becca looked at her and turned around, walking back towards the living room.

Alex sighed and closed the door, following her friend. "Becca...I know you're upset."

"Upset?" Becca laughed, turning to look at her friend. "Gee Alex, ya think?"

"I just hope you understand that this isn't my fault."

Becca crossed her arms over her chest, feeling the tears start to fall again. "I never said that it was, I'm not mad at you."

"I just hope you understand that I was doing what I had to do,"

"Alex, I know that. It's your job, I know." She sighed, sitting down on the couch.

"Where's Brayden?"

"Upstairs with my mom," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "I told her not to come but she wouldn't listen. Olivia went home to pick up some things, Elliot asked her to stay with me until he comes home," she wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm just frustrated over this whole mess."

"I know you are, hun. We all are," Alex sat next to her and gently rubbed her friend's back.

"Where is he?"

"He's in a holding cell at the police department for now," she sighed. "But, if the judge decides that he's a flight risk, he's being sent to Reikers,"

"WHAT!" Becca's eyes widened.

"I know,"

Becca stood up and started pacing. "Do you have any idea how many people are in Reikers, that Elliot's helped put there? They're gonna kill him, Alex!"

"No, they're not. I've already made sure of that."

"How? How the fuck can you guarantee me that my husband is gonna make it out of Reikers alive?" She choked on a sob. "Oh my god! Of all places!"

"Becca, calm down..." Alex stood up, trying to get her friend to stand still. "I called the warden and he said that Elliot would be placed in solitary confinement, he'll be booked under an alias name. The only people that will know he's there is you, me, and special victims."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to go off on you..."

"It's fine," she replied. "His arraignment is at seven pm, I'm sure he'd atleast like to see you."

"Okay, I'll definetly be there."

"I met with Elliot and his lawyer earlier,"

"And?"

"Well, it was nice seeing Casey again. That's the first time I've met her since I returned from witness protection to reclaim my job, I had no idea that she became a defense attorney."

"She's not a defense attorney," Becca replied. "She's a judge in Boston."

"What? Since when?"

"Since about six months ago,"

"Why the hell would she come back here to defend Elliot?"

"Because, the best lawyer we know is in charge of prosecuting him. Therefore, she's second best, plus she owes Elliot a favor."

"I see,"

"Who's the judge?"

Alex let out a troubled sigh. "Judge Pruitt."

"Oh my god..." Becca groaned. "This just gets better and better. Howard Pruitt?"

"Yes,"

"Of all judges, he's the one that hates me the most,"

"I petitioned for another judge, but it was denied."

"Of course it was,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that no matter what we do, this is only gonna get worse before it gets any better."

* * *

Elliot sent a half smile Becca's way as he was led into the courtroom and into a chair next to Casey by a court officer. Becca and Olivia were already sitting behind Casey. 

"How's life?" Elliot tried to make a joke, but Casey merely shook her head. "Tough crowd," he turned around in his chair to look at Becca. "You okay, baby?"

"I'm as okay as I can be," she replied. "You?"

"I'm alright," he sighed. "Where's Brayden?"

"At home with my mom..."

"Oh god, how could you do that to him?"

"Very funny," she sighed, as the ballith announced the judge's arrival.

Elliot turned back around in his seat as he and everyone stood up, allowing the judge to enter.

Alex shot Becca and Elliot a look of reassurance.

"Alright, Miss. Cabot, let's hear it," Howard Pruit said, taking his seat on the bench.

"Your honor, Detective Stabler is being accused of rape. A rape that was committed on the night of his son's birth,"

"Can you tell me something that I don't already know," he replied. "Flight risk?"

"No, you're honor. The people do not feel that Detective Stabler is a flight risk."

"Anything you'd like to add, Miss. Novak?"

"Your honor," Casey stood from her seat. "My client is being falsely accused of a rape that he didn't commit."

"I'm sorry, Miss. Novak," he replied. "DNA doesn't lie."

"Your honor, are you aware that my client is currently being stalked?"

"I've heard something about it."

"A few weeks ago his wife was brutally attacked outside their apartment building, almost resulting in a miscarriage. Since then, he's recieved numerous phone calls, letters, and gifts from an unknown person. My client and I firmly believe that this incident is somehow related,"

"It could be related," he replied. "But, that's an awful lot of stress for one man to have to endure. Half of the rapes in this country are committed due to the stress levels of the assailants. Who's to say that your client wasn't so stressed out that he found relief beating and raping an innocent woman?"

Elliot heard Becca make a "pfft" sound behind him, it was the same sound that he almost made himself.

"As I said, your honor," Alex added. "The people do not feel that Detective Stabler is a flight risk."

"Miss Cabbot," Judge Pruitt replied. "You're the best friend of the defendant's wife, who do you think you are fooling?"

"Your honor, I'm not trying to fool anyone. Elliot Stabler is a very well respected detective, no one feels that he would do something this hainus."

"Just incase you're wrong," he replied. "Defendant will be escorted to Reikers until trial,"

"Your honor," Alex argued. "The people motion that he be sent home and have to wear an ankle monitor."

"Motion denied."

"Your honor," she replied. "The people motion the he be sent to Sunrise Detention Center until trial,"

"Motion denied," he glared at her. "You're here to prosecute him, not defend him."

"Your honor," Casey interjected, after Elliot whispered in her ear. "The defense motions that the victim attempt to pick my client out of a police lineup."

"I don't think a single person in this city doesn't know what Elliot Stabler looks like," Judge Pruitt replied. "He's been on the cover of the newspaper for the past two days."

"Yes, your honor," she replied. "But, there may be a chance that the time of the rape was committed while Detective Stabler was with his wife and son. The victim could not remember what time her rape occurred. I'm not questioning that she was raped, I'm questioning who raped her."

"Again, Miss Novak. DNA does not lie."

"You're right, your honor. It doesn't, but people do."

Judge Pruitt sighed, annoyed. "Alright, I'll sign and release a summons for the victim to report to the Special Victim's Unit first thing in the morning, for a lineup. In the meantime, the defendant will be escorted to Reikers."

"What about bail, your honor?"

"I'm denying bail at this time," he slammed his mallet. "Court dismissed."

* * *

"Can someone take these off?" Elliot referred to the handcuffs on his wrists, as he sat down in the interogation room back at the Special Victims Unit. 

"How was Reikers?" Cragen asked, as Fin took the handcuffs off Elliot's wrists.

"It was splendid," Elliot replied. "It was better than staying at the Hilton."

"Glad to see that you haven't lost your humor," Munch chuckled.

"By the way, Cap..." Elliot turned to Cragen.

"Yeah?"

"If John ever does anything wrong, so much as have an expired traffic ticket, can I make the arrest?"

"You got it."

"Thanks," Elliot smiled brightly at Munch.

Olivia entered the interogation room and handed Elliot a hot cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Liv." He took a sip. "Is Becca okay? What about Brayden?"

"They're fine," Olivia smiled, warmly. "I slept with Becca."

Elliot nearly choked on his coffee. "Excuse me?"

"I knew you'd react like that," she laughed. "She refused to let me sleep on the couch, so I slept on your side of the bed."

"Damn..." Munch chuckled. "I've heard of partners stealing each other's wives, but this is new to me."

Elliot gave Olivia a playful glare. "Back up off my woman, woman."

"I would," she laughed. "But, she likes it."

Fin entered the room. "Amanda's here."

"Alright," Cragen stood up. "Let's get you in that lineup."

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I be number seven?" Elliot asked.

"You're way too chipper," Munch chuckled. "Come on, I'll let you be number seven."

"Okay, Amanda, if you see the man that raped you, just tell us what number he is. They can't see you." Cragen said, as he stood next to the tall blonde haired woman.

"Alright..." she sighed. "I don't see why this is necessary, I told you who it was."

"I'm not the one that's making you do this, the judge is demanding it."

She sighed and nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Cragen pressed the call button on the wall next to him. "Send them in,"

Cragen, Olivia, Alex, Casey and Amanda watched as ten men, walked into the room behind the glass. Elliot was number seven.

Olivia watched Amanda's reaction as she looked at the men, her eyes scanning over each of them.

"Number sev-" she started, then shook her head. "Wait, no...number three."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Number three. That's Elliot Stabler, he raped me."

"Okay, thank you." Cragen looked to Olivia. "I'll let the judge know that you cooperated."

"Okay," Amanda turned and left the room.

"Number seven, please remain in the room. Number three, please see Detective Tutuola outside. The rest of you are free to go. " Cragen said, pressing the button on the wall down again.

Elliot let out a sigh and threw his number to the floor as the other men left the room. "Fuck,"

"What are you cursing about?" Olivia asked, walking into the room.

Elliot held his hands out. "Take me back to Reikers, I'm up for a nap."

Alex entered the room and smiled. "You can nap at home,"

"What?"

"Amanda Barnett said that number three was Elliot Stabler, the man that raped her," Casey replied. "I believe you're free to go," she turned to Alex, who just nodded.

"Too bad number three was Detective Greenler, who was on vacation in France until this morning," Cragen replied. "I wanna know how the hell Elliot's DNA got inside this woman and who the hell is behind all of this,"

* * *

"Am I fired?" Elliot asked, as he sat down at his desk. 

"Why would you be fired?" Cragen asked, sitting on the edge of Munch's desk.

"I don't know, because of all this..." he replied.

"I assure you, you're far from fired."

"Damn,"

"Why, do you wanna be fired?"

"Please?" Elliot asked with a chuckle. "I'm kidding."

Before Cragen could respond, Melinda Warner entered the squad room.

"Morning, Melinda." Olivia smiled. "Did you hear the good news, Detective Stabler's going home..."

"That's great," Melinda smiled, "But, I think you all are gonna wanna hear this, first."

"What now?" Cragen asked, standing up and looking over her shoulder at the paperwork in her hand.

"After finding that the DNA found inside the victim matched Elliot's, I dug a little deeper," she pulled out what looked like an x-ray.

"What the hell is that?" Elliot asked, standing up from his desk.

Melinda held it up towards the light. "This is the semen that was found inside the victim," she replied. "Hold that up for me, Olivia."

Melinda reached back down into her purse and pulled out a cup, smiling at Elliot. "I need you to give me some fresh semen,"

Elliot swallowed, "Excuse me?"

"I think she wants you to choke your chicken..." Munch grinned. "And catch all the chicken's spit in that cup..."

Cragen rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh. "What a great description, John."

* * *

"Jesus Christ, how much longer is this gonna take," Elliot asked, looking at his watch. 

"She said she would be back in an hour, it hasn't been an hour yet," Olivia replied. "Chill out."

"I'm just...anxious," he replied, as he saw Becca walk into the squad room. He jumped from his seat and moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her. "What are you doing here, beautiful?"

"I couldn't wait any longer to see you," she said, pecking a kiss onto his lips.

"I was trying to go home, but Melinda won't hurry up and I have no idea what the hell she's doing," he did a quick once over of her appearance. She hadn't slept, the dark circles under her eyes explained that much to him.

"It's okay," she replied. "I just missed you, plus I thought it would be nice if I picked you up. " she ran her fingers over the stubble that had formed on his face.

Elliot held her close to him inhaling the soft scent of the shampoo in her hair, her perfume, even the smell of stale baby vomit. Things that hours earlier, he didn't think he would smell again. "I missed you, too."

Melinda walked briskly back into the squad room and smiled. "I think I figured it out,"

Elliot looked up from his computer screen, Becca was sitting on his lap as he showed her something on his computer.

"What?"

"You're not gonna believe this..." she handed what looked like an xray to Olivia. "Hold this up,"

Olivia held it up as Melinda pulled out another one and held it up beside the other one.

"This one," Melinda pointed to the one in Olivia's hands. "Is the semen that was found inside the victim and the one I'm holding is from the sample you gave me earlier."

"Okay..." Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"See how the tail of each sperm in Olivia's is bent?"

"I see it," Cragen leaned against the wall by his office and crossed his arms over his chest. "How is that possible?"

"Elliot's sperm are broken," Munch softly chuckled.

"Um, no they're not," Becca replied. "And there's a beautiful baby boy at my house to prove it..."

"Back to the issue at hand," Melinda interjected. "The only way the sperm that was found inside the victim could look like that, would be if it was frozen."

"Frozen?" Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she replied. "Who was your last sexual partner?"

Elliot merely moved his hand to point at Becca. "Duh,"

"Before her?"

"That was almost two years ago," he replied.

Becca looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. "Were there so many that you can't remember?"

"There were two, that's it."

"Names?" Melinda asked.

"Amber Pines and Melanie Goff."

"Okay," she replied. "Ever been to a sperm bank?"

"Nope."

"Fertility doctor?"

Elliot felt Fin and Munch's eyes on him, causing him to blush. "Once."

"Did they take a semen sample?"

"Yes,"

"What for?"

Elliot sighed. "About six years ago, Kathy and I decided that we wanted another baby, we tried for almost two years and nothing happened. We went to a fertility doctor, he collected a sample, a few weeks later he told me that my baby maker was broken,"

"Fertility doctor lied," Becca replied.

"It's alright, Becca. We can finally admit to our sourdid love affair, Elliot won't get mad," Munch grinned.

Elliot moved his eyes to give Munch a cold glare.

"In your dreams, old man," Becca replied.

"Fertility doctors and sperm banks are supposed to keep their samples for atleast ten years," Melinda replied. "Someone had to have gotten a hold of your semen sample and implanted it into the victim, but the question is, was she really raped?"

"Fin and Munch, go pick up Amanda Barnett. It's time to try and find some truth in this...she's gotta be in on this somehow," Cragen said.

Fin and Munch both stood up to grab their coats.

"This should be good," Elliot sighed.

"Elliot-"

"Yeah," Elliot interupted Cragen. "I know, 'Go home, Elliot'. I'm going."

"We'll call you if we get anything..."

"Yeah," he stood up and took Becca's hand, both of them moving to leave.

"Amber Pines?" Becca asked, as they walked towards the car. "What in the hell kind of name is that?"

Elliot chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.


	23. Gone

Author's Note: Sorry that it's taken so long for an update. I'm back now, though. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

* * *

"I've been here for over an hour. I'd like to go home now."

"Sure," Munch stood from his seat. "We'll be sure to let you go, Amanda, as soon as you tell us why you lied."

Amanda Barnett looked up at him and shook her head. "I didn't lie."

"You couldn't even pick your attacker out of a line up," he paced behind her. "I have a feeling that you weren't raped at all."

"Fuck you," she snapped. "You have no right to speak to me like that."

"I'm just saying," he replied. "You say you were raped, you said that you knew who attacked you, yet you couldn't even identify your attacker."

"I told you it was Elliot Stabler!"

"Do you even know who Elliot Stabler is?"

"I know that he's the man that fucking raped me."

"Look, I'm tired of playing games," Munch sighed and sat back down. "The real Elliot Stabler was in that police lineup and you couldn't pick him out."

"I never said that I saw his face," she growled as tears filled her eyes.

"Then how did you know it was him?"

"That's what he told me?"

He made a face and moved closer to her. "What do you mean?"

"When he was raping me..." she choked. "He told me what his name was..."

"Well that makes a little more sense..."

"And you're sitting here accusing me of lying about being raped," she choked back a sob and glared at him. "Say goodbye to your pension and hello to a lawsuit."

Munch let out a sligh chuckle. "I've been divorced three times, trust me, there's not much of a pension left."

* * *

"Welcome to Concentra Fertility Services, can I help you?"

"I hope so," Olivia replied to the blonde secretary, shooting her a warm smile. "I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Tutuola,"

"What can I help you with Detectives?"

"We need to pull up a patients record,"

"I'm sorry, but you have to have a court-"

"A court order, like this?" Fin asked, handing her a piece of paper."

The secretary simply let out a giggle. "You're good," she turned her chair towards the computer. "What's the name?"

"Elliot Stabler." Olivia replied.

"The rapist in the newspaper?"

"He was a accused and cleared on all charges," Olivia tried not to snap.

"Oh," she turned to the computer and started typing. "Elliot Stabler and his wife were here in May of nineteen-ninety-eight. Sperm count showed that he was no longer able to have children."

"We know all this," Fin replied. "State law is that you have to keep sperm samples frozen for ten years, right?"

"Yes, but the sperm can be signed out by a doctor, spouse, or certain relatives at any time."

"Okay, is there any way to find out if that sample was signed out recently?"

"I'll have to go to the computer in the back for that," she stood up. "Follow me,"

Olivia and Fin moved behind the desk and followed her into the back room of the clinic. The secretary sat down at a computer and began typing.

"It says here that the sample was picked up two months ago,"

"Signed for?"

"Yes, by a Rebecca Stabler."

Olivia and Fin looked at each other, confused.

* * *

Early the next morning, Elliot opened his eyes to find Becca beside him, with Brayden sleeping soundly against her chest. She had her hand gently patting his back and her nose buried against the baby's neck.

"Don't smother him..." Elliot yawned.

Becca looked at Elliot and gently smiled. "I didn't realize you were awake,"

"Yeah, Brayden was sending me signals..."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, he says you're squeezing him too tight,"

"Oh hush," she rolled her eyes and sat up. "I can't help it," she laid the baby across her lap and held his hands in her own. "It just feels like he's getting so big...I gotta soak up all the time I possibly can with him."

"He's not growing that fast," Elliot replied moving to sit up next to her.

Becca ran her hand over Brayden's soft hair and smiled. "I don't wanna miss anything,"

Elliot twirled a lock of her hair between his fingers and grinned. "We did good, huh?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "He looks so much like you..."

"Nah," Elliot blushed.

Brayden wiggled in her lap and started to cry.

"See, you're messing with him too much..." Elliot teased.

"Oh, shutup," she picked the baby up and placed him against her chest, patting his back. Brayden let out a whimper and snuggled against her chest, looking at Elliot.

"Hey buddy..." Elliot said softly, running his finger against his son's face. Brayden moved and wrapped his hand around Elliot's finger.

Becca smiled as a tear ran down her cheek.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing..." she sighed.

"No, what's wrong?"

"Nothing at all," she forced a smile. "This is just...perfect."

* * *

"Yes?" Elliot smiled as he opened the door to find Olivia and Fin on the other side. He had a burp cloth thrown over his shoulder, with Brayden in his other arm.

"Well, good morning to you too," Fin replied.

"Sorry," he smirked. "Lately, nothing about your visits have been good."

"They're not any better today, trust me." Olivia sighed, reaching out and touching Brayden's back. Elliot took the hint and handed Brayden to her.

"What now?" He asked as they followed him into the living room, where Becca was sitting in the middle of the couch, legs crossed as she folded a hamper full of Brayden's clothes.

"You've been sperm-napped," Fin grinned. "Mornin' Becca."

Becca gave him a confused looked. "Good morning. Sperm napped?"

"Yeah," Olivia sat down with Brayden in her arms. "We went to the sperm bank that Elliot had his sperm tested at,"

"And?" Elliot raised an eyebrow as he sat down next to Becca.

"Turns out that the sperm they had frozen was picked up and signed for two months ago by Rebecca Stabler,"

Elliot looked at Becca and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't look at me like that," she gave him a look. "Two months ago, because of your sperm, I was beginning to look like the house that landed on the Wicked Witch of the East. Why would I need more?"

"Good point," Fin chuckled. "We're thinking it goes back to the stalker."

"Obviously that's the only explanation," Olivia said.

"Well, we know what he did with it," Elliot sighed. "Anything else?"

"Amanda Barnett is threatening to sue John," Fin replied.

"Why?" Becca asked.

"He questioned her yesterday and told her that he didn't think she had been raped at all, so she said she's going to sue him for emotional distress."

"When will this crap end?" Elliot groaned.

"I don't know," Olivia stood up. "But, we're on our way to go meet Morales. He's got the security tapes from the sperm bank, apparently me and Fin get to help go through seventy-three hours of video tape in order to find our Rebecca Stabler."

"Want some help?"

"Nah, stay here with your family." Fin replied. "It's gonna be boring anyway."

"Bye-bye handsome.." Olivia pecked a kiss onto Brayden's head and handed him back to Elliot. "I'll give you a call if we find anything."

* * *

"How many more tapes do we have?" Olivia yawned. She, Fin, and Morales all sat in a little room inside the precinct, all three of them watching their own little tv, it seemed much easier for the three of them to watch different tapes at the same time in order to get through them faster.

Fin took a sip of his coffee and groaned. "Four."

Olivia moved her head from side to side and listened to her neck pop. "All I've seen is hundreds of couples come into this damn place and sign paperwork..."

"Wait!" Morales jumped up from his chair. "I think I found something."

"What?" Fin asked.

He re-wound the tape that he was watching and pointed to the screen. "See that woman?"

"Yeah," Olivia's eyes widened. "That's Amanda Barnett."

"I'll call Elliot to come down here," Fin reached in his pocket for his phone. "He's gotta see this,"

* * *

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me..." Elliot moved his hands from his pocket and sighed, as he watched the tape.

"I'm beginning to think we're dealing with something much bigger than what we thought," Cragen replied, as Morales shut the tape off.

"If Amanda Barnett is in on this, that definatly means there's more than one person,"

"No kidding." Fin replied. "I'm guessing there's atleast three people."

"What makes you say three?" Munch asked.

"I worked in Narcotics, man. It takes a woman to do most of the dirty work, a man to think of the ideas, and another man to actually make the ideas happen."

"You gonna call her in?" Elliot turned to Cragen. "I wanna be in the interview."

"I am gonna call her in," he replied. "But, you can't be in there."

"Cap, I have to be."

"Absolutely not, Elliot."

"Damnit, Don! This bitch is fucking with my life, the least you can do is let me be in the interogation!"

"No, Elliot!" Cragen raised his voice. "If you don't stop trying to make demands, I'm gonna stop giving you any updates about this case."

Elliot groaned. "Alright," he sighed. "I'm going home."

* * *

Elliot walked up the driveway and growled to himself, he was so upset with Cragen. How could his own captain be treating him as if he was a child? He grabbed the stack of mail out of the mailbox, he fingered through it as he walked towards the front door when he noticed the door was open. He raised an eyebrow and walked inside, closing the door behind him.

"Becca," he called as he threw the mail down on the table by the door. He entered the living room and noticed the piles of laundry that Becca had folded before he left were thrown across the room. His eyes widened as he jumped to run to the kitchen where he kept a gun under the counter.

"Becca!" He called again as he moved up the stairs, slowly. He heard nothing in return, until he heard Brayden start to cry. He looked inside Brayden's room and found it empty. Finally, he entered him and Becca's room and found Brayden laying in the middle of the bed, crying. He turned and checked the closet and bathroom. He stuffed the gun in his jeans and scooped Brayden up into his arms.

"Where's mommy at, buddy?" He asked, trying to keep himself calm in order to calm his son. He looked around the room and saw what looked like signs of a struggle, the curtains were ripped down, clothes were thrown around the room. He looked across the room to find a note taped to the window.

_"Let's play hide and seek, Detective Stabler. I'll hide her and you can seek her. Maybe you'll find her while she's still breathing."_


	24. Call

"Elliot?"

He turned from his spot in the corner, where he watched uniformed officers move through the house, taking fingerprints and pictures to look at Alex. "Yeah?"

Alex gently pat Brayden's back as she held him against her shoulder. "You okay?"

Elliot replied by merely rolling his eyes.

"Look, I know you're not," she advanced towards him. "Please...just don't shut yourself off from me. We have to stick together through this."

"How could I let this happen?"

"Elliot, don't start that. This isn't your fault,"

"Bullshit," he snapped as he felt tears form in his eyes. "This is because of some sick fucking perp that has a grudge against me. Every bit of this is my fault! How could I fail her like this? I promised to protect her and our son, and I couldn't even do that!"

"You didn't fail anybody and you know that she's not thinking that either."

Before Elliot could respond, Olivia entered the room.

"Morales is on his way over to put a tap on the phone, incase anyone calls," she said.

Elliot nodded.

"How you holding up," she asked as she gently rested her hand against his back.

"What's the point of asking me that?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "I just...I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I didn't mean to snap," he apologized as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I can't do this."

"Do what?" Alex asked, as she laid a sleeping Brayden down in his bassinet.

"I can't take this," he turned to face her. "After all the things that I've seen...all the sick things that I've seen people do," he wiped a tear from his eye. "What are they doing to her?"

* * *

Becca watched her captor as he walked across the dirty, empty warehouse to open the window, the cold wind from the outside stung her tear stained cheeks. She was seated in a chair, her hands tied tightly behind her back.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just you?" he asked, turning to her with a sly smile.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Because it's time for payback, Mrs. Stabler," he replied, as he moved to stand infront of her. "I hate that name, by the way. Why the hell would such a lovely woman like you want to marry such scum like that?"

Becca bore her blue eyes into him. "What's the matter with you? Did your mommy not love you enough? Is that why you hate Ellot so much, or is it because he's more of a man than you could ever dream of being? Does hurting his wife make you feel like more of a man?"

He responded by slapping her across the face. "Listen, bitch, your husband is a piece of shit cop who ruins people's lives by trying to put them away for crimes that they had nothing to do with."

"And kidnapping his wife makes you fucking pathetic," she spat.

He snarled and moved his hand to her throat, choking her. Another man entered the warehouse and put a lock on the door behind him.

"Hey...hey..." he moved to the other man's side and pulled him away from her. "Ease up, man,"

Becca coughed, trying to catch her breath.

"Stupid bitch needs to stop running her mouth,"

He pulled a pack of duct tape out of the bag in his hand and tore a piece off.

"No, we don't need that," he smiled as he moved behind Becca to untie her hands. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her off the chair. "I can't wait to hear this bitch scream,"

Becca let out a whimper as he pulled her across the warehouse by her hair, his partner following him. He pulled her behind a curtain and slapped her across the face, throwing her onto an old matress. His partner moved to grab her arms, tying her hands to a pipe above her head.

"Time for some fun, Mrs. Stabler," he grinned as he reached for his belt buckle.

Becca screamed and tried to escape his grasp as he moved to pull her jeans off of her.

"Oh...come on, sweetheart," he grinned. "We're gonna have some fun."

"You're gonna love this..." His partner laughed.

"Let's take a little dip in what Detective Stabler gets to fuck, shall we?" He chuckled.

Becca let out a scream and started sobbing as he thrust himself inside her. He laughed in her ear and started biting her neck.

"Come on," he laughed. "You can tell me how much you like it...I won't tell Detective Stabler that you like my dick more than his..."

* * *

Hours later, Alex had taken Brayden upstairs to change his diaper and Olivia had went back to the precinct to meet with Cragen and the other detectives. Elliot sat in the kitchen, staring out the window as tears flowed freely down his cheeks. He couldn't stop thinking about what his wife's captors could be doing to her. He had seen too much, he knew what people were capable of. He heard the front door open and close and someone call his name. He stood up and roughly wiped his face. He moved to the hallway to find Becca's parents standing moving towards the living room.

"Yeah," he replied.

"What the hell is going on?" David, Becca's father, asked.

"I knew this was going to happen!" Sheryl snapped. "I knew you were gonna get her hurt or killed!"

"Sheryl, stop it. That's not going to help," David said, calmly. "Elliot, what's happening?"

"I'm not sure," he replied. "All we know is that she was taken...we don't have anything yet."

"Of course not," Sheryl snapped. "Where's my grandson?"

"Upstairs with Alex,"

"Well, atleast someone's here to keep Brayden safe, since god knows you've failed at that so far," she snapped as she turned to go upstairs.

Elliot sighed and moved back to the kitchen, David followed. "Look, if you guys only came down here to tell me what an awful husband I am and how I failed to protect her, don't bother," he said. "I already know."

"Ignore her, Elliot," he said softly, resting his hand on his son in law's shoulder. "She's looking for someone to blame, just let it go."

Elliot nodded, moving back over toward the window and crossing his arms over his chest.

David moved towards the counter and sighed, "I'm gonna make some coffee and then we're gonna figure out how to find her."

"I've been a cop for fourteen years and this is the only time that I've felt so helpless,"

"I'm surprised that you aren't at the precinct,"

"My captain won't let me go down there, he says it's a conflict of interests," he let out a sigh and turned around. "Can you believe that? I can't even help look for my own wife,"

* * *

"How's Elliot?"

Olivia threw her coat down at her desk and looked at Fin. "He's a mess,"

"That's to be expected," Munch sat back down at his own desk. "I can't believe this is happening."

"I don't think any of us can," she replied.

"We've got nothing," Munch said, stretching. "Not even a stray hair off our perp's scrawny little head."

"Well, I'm not sticking around here all day for nothing, " Olivia grabbed her laptop and a few other things and shoved them into her bag.

"Where you going?"

"I'm going over to my place to get a few things, then I'm going back over to Elliot's. Me and Alex are gonna crash over there to help him out with the baby."

"That's good, I'm sure he'd rather have you guys there than be alone...like this..."

"We had to have missed something," Elliot dug through the papers that were in the middle of the coffee table.

Olivia sighed. "Elliot, I've been through them. Munch and Fin have been through them, there's nothing."

Elliot sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "There's got to be something...anything..."

"Sheryl's feeding Brayden his bottle, then she's gonna put him down to sleep." Alex said as she came down the stairs.

"I can't just sit here," Elliot stood up. "I have to get up and do something."

"What, Elliot?" Alex asked. "What is there that you could possibly be doing?"

"Cragen's put out dozens of search teams that are looking all over the city, I should be out there helping,"

Before Alex could reply, the phone rang.

Elliot moved and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello, Detective Stabler," Elliot couldn't make out the voice, but he could hear Becca screaming in the background.

"Where's my wife?"

"Aww..come on now, you know I'm not gonna just tell you."

"I'll give you whatever you want, just tell me where she is."

"But, she is what I want.."

"This is ridiculous, just give me my wife and leave us alone."

"Not yet, me and her are enjoying our time together. She's so hot, Detective. So warm inside..."

"You're a sick bastard," Elliot growled. "I swear to god, if you so much as harm one hair on her head, I'm gonna kill you."

"I guess I'm a dead man then," He laughed. "I gotta go, Detective. I can't talk to you for more than thirty seconds, plus...I'm getting horny again. Bye."

Elliot growled and threw the phone across the room. "THIS IS SUCH FUCKING BULLSHIT!!!"


	25. Falling

Early the next morning, Olivia made her way down the hallway to check on Brayden. She entered the nursery to find Elliot sitting in the rocking chair in the corner, staring into space. Brayden was sleeping soundly in his crib.

"Morning.." she said softly.

"Yeah," Elliot replied.

"Did you sleep?"

Elliot made a face and stood up. "You know me better than that to even be able to ask me that," he moved towards the crib and gently ran his hand across Brayden's back. "I'm gonna go take a shower, can you keep an eye on him for me?"

"Of course,"

Elliot turned towards the doorway only to be stopped by the phone ringing. Olivia reached over and grabbed the phone from the window seal where Elliot had left it and handed it to him.

"Hello?" Elliot answered.

"Good morning, Detective."

Elliot raised his eyebrows and looked to Olivia.

"What, no hello?" The muffled voice on the other end of the phone laughed.

"Where's my wife?"

"She's in a good place, I promise,"

"Is this really worth going to jail for?" Elliot growled. "Just bring my wife home,"

"I'm not going to jail,"

"You're right, you're not. Because, I'm gonna kill you."

He laughed. "Is big bad Detective Stabler threatening me?"

"No, I'm making a promise."

"You shouldn't threaten someone who knows where your wife is,"

"I swear to god, if you hurt her-"

He laughed again. "I haven't hurt her. I've been making her feel good," he cooed. "We've been having a great time,"

"What is the point of doing all this? Just bring her home!"

"I sent you a present...it's on your desk. Have a great day, Detective. I would talk longer, but I'm getting a little horny. It's time for me to have some more fun with your pretty little wife."

"You fucking bastard-" Elliot stopped himself as he heard a click on the other end. He looked to Olivia and moved out of the room so he wouldn't wake Brayden. Olivia followed him.

"He said he left something for me on my desk,"

"That must be what Fin is already bringing over,"

"What do you mean?" He asked as he ran down the stairs, moving towards the living room to see if the officers tracing the phone line had picked up anything.

"Fin said there was a package on your desk this morning when he went to work, he said he was on his way over with it."

"Good," Elliot replied, nodding towards one of the officers. "You get anything?"

"I'm sorry, Detective. The call came from a pre-paid cellphone, there's no way to trace it beyond that," he replied, closing his laptop.

Elliot groaned. "This is fucking useless!"

"Elliot, stay calm-" Olivia started.

"Fuck calm! This is ridiculous!" He turned away and stormed out of the room.

"What's going on?" Alex asked as she walked down the stairs with Brayden in her arms.

"Perp called." Olivia replied.

"And?" Alex perked up. "Anything?"

Olivia shook her head sadly. "No."

Alex sighed. "This little guy needs a bottle, then...I'm gonna-" she paused. "Hell, I don't know what I'm gonna do, but I can't just sit around anymore. I'm gonna search the streets myself if I have to."

* * *

"You look like shit," Fin remarked, walking past Elliot as he entered the house. 

"Thanks for noticing," Elliot rubbed his hands over the stubble growing across his face. "What do you got?"

Olivia was sitting on the couch with Brayden spread across her chest, patting his back.

Fin looked at both of them and let out a sigh. "Look-"

"Cut the crap," Elliot interupted. "Give me the tape."

Fin shook his head. "You don't wanna see what's on that tape, Elliot."

"Give me the tape, Fin." Elliot raised his voice.

"Cragen wouldn't even let me bring the tape," Fin looked into his friends eyes. "He doesn't want you to see it."

"God damnit!! This is such bullshit! My wife is missing, we have no leads, and you won't let me see the only fucking piece of evidence that we have!"

"Elliot, calm down," Cragen shoved his car keys into his pocket as he entered the room with Alex and Munch behind him.

"No, I'm not gonna calm down!" Elliot turned to him. "Look, I've worked for you for six years, I thought that we had built some level of trust! For the past month and a half, you wouldn't even let me see help in this fucking case! Now, my wife's gone and you're hiding evidence from me!"

"Elliot," Alex spoke softly, as tears filled her eyes. "Stop it..."

"Don't tell me to stop it, Alex!"

Tears ran down her cheeks as she stared right through him. "Stop it now, Elliot. Your little outrage isn't helping a damn thing."

"My outrage wouldn't be so bad if I could trust my co-workers, most of all my friends!"

"You know what," she sighed as she wiped tears from her cheek. "Your friends are only trying to protect you."

"I hardly consider any of you my god damned friends anymore," he snapped.

"That's it," Munch stepped out from behind Alex. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a tape. "Here's the damn tape," he threw it onto the coffee table. "If you wanna watch your wife's kidnappers tie her up, beat her, and rape her...be my guest. But, after you've watched it and it's shaken you to your absolute core and you're wishing that you hadn't seen it...don't you dare accuse us of not being your friends." He pointed his finger at the tape for emphasize. "If that were my wife on that tape...I'd rather die a million deaths, then watch that."

Elliot made a face and looked to Alex. "You've seen it?"

"Yeah," she choked out a sob. "I promise you that you don't wanna see it."

Elliot slowly looked towards Olivia as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Olivia knew that look all too well, she definatly knew what was coming.

Fin moved his hand to Elliot's shoulder, trying his best to show his friend some support. Elliot simply shrugged his hand away.

"Please...just...don't touch me." He sniffled and walked out of the room towards the den.

Fin turned to follow him, but Olivia stuck her leg out to stop him. "Give him a few minutes..."

* * *

Elliot took a deep breath, as he leaned over the desk in the den. He knew he couldn't fight it anymore. These things were really happening and he couldn't stop them. 

Rage took control as he moved his hands in one swift motion, throwing everything from the desk onto the floor. Anything that his hands could grasp were thrown against the walls.

Reality grasped him like an angry anaconda tightens around it's prey, squeezing every breath away.

He yelled. He screamed. He began to cry. Before he knew it, uncontrollable sobs racked his body and he fell to the floor.

Elliot's closest friends sat in silence in his living room, no one knowing what to say or do.

* * *

Olivia stood up and handed Brayden over to Munch. Without saying a word, she laid the burp cloth that was on her shoulder on the coffee table and took a few soft steps in the direction Elliot had went towards.

"Olivia," Cragen spoke softly.

Olivia turned as she wiped tears from her eyes. "I gotta be there to catch him..." she spoke softly, trying not to burst into full blown sobs. "He's falling."


	26. Reminisce

**Author's Note: Italics begin and conclude a flashback/memory.**

* * *

Olivia softly entered the doorway of the den and found Elliot on the floor, his back against the wall. He was surrounded by a pile of rubble, things that were once placed neatly on the desk. He held a photo album in his hands. 

"You know what me and Becca's first milestone was," he broke the cold silence that filled the air. "Well, not really a milestone...I guess you can call it dramatic episode.."

Olivia gently shook her head as she moved to sit next to him.

"We'd been seeing each other for two months," he began. "We had dinner plans at Rigola's, I spent two weeks trying to get those reservations," he stared into space as he spoke. "She called me crying, cause she had to rush her cat to the vet. I left work early to meet her there. Whiskers was 17 years old and I guess he just got tired of living," As he remembered, fresh tears fell down his cheeks. "I stood behind her, rubbing her back while they put Mr. Whiskers to sleep. She pet him a couple times and kissed his furry little head. She tried so hard to stay strong, but the minute she turned to me she just crumbled in my arms. It was honestly one of the first moments that I knew I was in love with her.."

Olivia remained silent as she listened to her friend reminisce. What could she possibly say? She knew that letting him remember the good times, he would somehow feel better...even if it was only for a few minutes, or even seconds.

"We got into a snowball fight in Central Park one day. She totally kicked my ass," he let out a weak chuckle. "I was sore for days."

"You always sucked at those..." Olivia replied.

"Yeah," he opened the photo album in his hands and revealed pictures of his and Becca's wedding day. The first picture in the book was a picture of their hands together, showing their wedding bands next to each other. "She hates this picture,"

"Why?"

"She swears that her hand looks huge, I had to beg her not to put the picture through a paper shredder,"

The next picture in the album was a candid picture that Alex had shot. Becca was in the bride's room of the church, her back to a full length mirror, gazing out the window. Rays of sunlight beamed into the room, making the mirror reflect it's light. She looked like an angel.

"She's the absolute most beautiful bride I've ever seen..." Olivia said softly.

Elliot flipped through the album a few more times, until he came to his favorite picture. Another candid photo that Alex had captured. He and Becca stood infront of the stained glass window of the church, their arms looped tightly around each other. Her head was rested on his shoulder, her lips close to his neck, and his head rested softly against hers. He could remember that moment so well...

* * *

_"So, Mrs. Stabler, what do you think?" Elliot asked as he and his bride moved towards a corner of the church, trying to escape what felt like hundreds of wedding guests._

_"What do you mean?" Becca smiled, lacing her fingers with his as they stood infront of the window._

_"What do you say we skip the reception and start the honeymoon early?"_

_She let out a pleasant sigh, "That sounds so tempting..."_

_"But?" Elliot asked, pulling her closer to him._

_"We spent thousands on the reception, so we have no choice..."_

_"Yeah," he replied, pecking a kiss onto her soft pink lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "But, I'd much rather go to Cancun early, get settled into the hotel, then go make passionate love to my wife on the beach."_

_"We're going to the reception," she said, looping her arms around his shoulders. "Cancun can wait a few more hours..."_

_"Alright...alright...I give up..."_

_"There will be plenty of time for love-making..."_

_"Okay."_

_She smiled and kissed him. "Thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"For making me Mrs. Stabler," she laid her head against his chest, planting a kiss on his neck._

_"Thank you for saying yes, when I asked." He replied, resting his head against hers.

* * *

"It was a great wedding," Olivia said._

Elliot didn't say anything, just merely shook his head as tears fell from his eyes.

"I'd ask if you're okay-"

"But, you already know the answer to that," he replied.

"Yeah."

"Where's Brayden?"

"I handed him over to Munch,"

"This is ridiculous,"

"I know,"

"There's absolutely no reason that my son shouldn't be in his mother's arms right now," he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Before long he'll be back in her arms, El"

* * *

_"Thanks for making sure I was awake," Becca entered the bathroom as Elliot secured his belt around his waist. She moved around him and grabbed her toothbrush._

_"Didn't you say that you didn't have to go to work until noon?"_

_"Yeah," she mumbled through the toothbrush in her mouth._

_"Okay then, why did you need to get up at seven with me?" He asked, sliding his blue shirt on and began buttoning it._

_She rinsed her mouth out and put her toothbrush away. She grabbed the tie from his hands and jumped up on the counter._

_"To help you get ready for work,"_

_"Your idea of helping me get ready, usually makes me late."_

_She looped the tie around his neck and pulled him closer to her. "But you like it,"_

_Elliot chuckled and kissed her. "You really should have just slept in,"_

_She wrapped her legs around his waist as she flipped the collar of his shirt up and began tying his tie. "I was going to, but...you said lastnight that you have to work late all week. I had dinner reservations for tonight-"_

_"Shit," he groaned. "I'm sorry. You should have told me earlier, I can try to get Munch to cover for-"_

_"No, no, it's fine, no big deal," she finished with his tie and flipped his collar back down. "I just need to talk to you about something..."_

_"Something wrong?"_

_"I think everything's fine,"_

_"Well, what's going on, babe?"_

_She smiled and reached into the drawer beside her, holding up a little white and pink stick._

_Elliot's eyes widened as he realized it was a pregnancy test._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Well, this is the fourth one that I took yesterday. All of them showed the same results."_

_"Oh my god,"_

_"You okay?" She smiled, rubbing her hand against his freshly shaved cheek._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." He smiled. "This is great."_

_"So, you're excited?"_

_"What? Yeah! Of course I am," he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

* * *

_

Elliot was shaken out of his thoughts as Cragen and Fin entered the room.

Olivia looked up at the two, knowing the look on Cragen's face wasn't good news. "What?"

Cragen sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, then crossed his arms. "Look, I don't know if there's a good way to say this,"

Elliot sat up and looked around the two men infront of him, looking through the doorway, he found Alex crying hysterically into Munch's shoulder on the couch. .

He stood up and looked at Cragen. He searched his boss' eyes, only to see Cragen blink and a tear stream down his cheek.

Suddenly, his heart was in his throat, trying to beat it's way out.

"No," Elliot said softly. Olivia stood behind him, not knowing what to say.

"Look," Cragen said. "We don't know anything for sure."

Elliot sighed and cracked his knuckles. "What do you know?"

"A body was found washed up at the Elm Street Pier. Young, blonde, beaten, and raped. CSU said time of death was less than sixteen hours ago." Fin answered.

Elliot sighed, took a deep breath, and turned around rubbing his temples, trying his best not to scream.

"Elliot, M.E Turner wants someone to come down to identify..." Cragen said. "Alex said she'll do it."

"No," he replied, crossing his arms across his chest as he stared out the window infront of him.

"Wh-"

"I'll do it," Elliot looked at him. "I have to."


	27. Puzzled

**Author's Note: This chapter is actually longer then the past few have been, but I guess that's what happens when you haven't done nothing all day except write. Haha, ENJOY!**

* * *

"Where's my dad?" Kathleen asked as she entered Elliot's living room, Kathy and Maureen stood behind her.

Olivia looked up at her and forced a smile. "He went upstairs to take a shower,"

Kathy looked around the room and noticed the blank faces of Elliot's friends and coworkers.

Cragen sat in a chair near the corner of the room, his arms crossed.

Fin stood by the doorway of the den, leaning against the wall.

Alex sat on the couch between Olivia and Munch, Brayden laid against her chest and his face was nestled against her neck. Kathy could see that she was obviously shaken, something was definatly wrong.

"Girls, why don't you go into the kitchen and get some water or something?" Kathy asked, turning

to her daughters behind her.

"Why? I'm getting really sick of being sheltered from so called adult conversation," Maureen sighed.

"Maureen, I don't care what you're sick of. I'm sick and tired of you talking back and arguing with me. Go, now."

"Fine," Maureen rolled her eyes and turned to follow her sister into the kitchen.

Kathy looked to Cragen. "What's going on?"

Cragen just shook his head at her. "I don't even know, Kathy."

Fin sighed and looked at her. "A woman's body washed up on Elm Street Pier,"

Kathy covered her mouth with her fingers, as Alex turned her head and began sobbing into Brayden's hair. "Is it-"

"We don't know," Olivia replied. "Apparently, Turner sent a message for Elliot to come down and identify the body."

Kathy sighed. "So, Turner thinks that it is Becca?"

Olivia just shrugged. "I don't know, I tried calling her but all I got was her voicemail. I called her office and her secretary said she was at a crime scene."

"And Elliot?"

"What about him?"

"Is he okay?"

Alex stood up from the couch with Brayden in her arms and looked at Kathy. "Why care now?"

"Excuse me?" Kathy's eyes widened.

"You never gave a fuck about him while you were married to him, why on earth would you care now?"

Munch, Fin, and Cragen were all taken a-back. They had never once heard Alex have such an outburst, let alone count on one hand the times they had heard her cuss.

Alex laid Brayden down in his bassinet and turned to dry her eyes.

"There is absolutely no reason for you to speak to me that way." Kathy snapped.

"Yes, there is," Alex snapped back. "My best friend's been kidnapped, raped, and is possibly laying on a slab in the fucking city morgue...and you're standing here pretending to give a shit."

"Alex-" Olivia interjected.

"No, Olivia. I've held my feelings in for too long."

Elliot emerged at the bottom of the stairs and looked around the room.

"Elliot, are you hearing this?" Kathy turned to him. He stood across from her and she saw the shell of a broken man. He looked worse than he did when she asked him for the divorce. She could see that he hadn't slept in days, he hadn't shaved, he probably hadn't eaten either.

Elliot held his hand up to her and sighed. "I don't even wanna hear it. Just stop."

"Alright," she grimaced. "The girls are in the kitchen, they wanted to come stay with you, if that's okay."

"Why?"

"Because, they're terrified, Elliot. Both of them say that they know that you can protect better than anyone else,"

"Yeah, I've done a great job of that so far."

"You want them here or not?"

"Yeah, that's fine," he replied. "I gotta-"

"Yeah, I know," she said, turning to leave. "Let me know if you need anything, okay? Believe it or not, I do care."

Elliot sighed, as she left the room and he heard the door close behind her.

"I'm sorry," Alex said. "I just hate her,"

"I don't care," Elliot replied.

"I just hate how fake she is, but you've known that for years."

"Alex, I don't care. I just don't wanna listen to a bunch of bickering. I especially don't wanna listen to her whine about how you're being so mean to her," he grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch and picked his keys up off the end table. "Say what you want to whoever you want, I just don't give a fuck anymore."

Olivia stood up and moved to follow him towards the door.

"Where you going?" Elliot turned around and looked at her.

"With you,"

"That's alright, I'll do this on my own."

"No, you're not," Munch stood behind Olivia. "Me and Liv are going, whether we have to follow you or not."

Elliot sighed. "Fine, I'm too drained to argue."

* * *

Melinda Warner walked out of the morgue to find Elliot, Olivia, and Munch waiting outside. "Hey,"

"Hey," Elliot replied dryly.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush here," she replied. "Just one question. Does Becca have tattoos?"

"Yeah, she has a little set of crossbones on the small of her back,"

"Okay, good. That's not Becca in there."

Elliot breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. The girl on the slab in there has a full back piece," she replied as she walked towards her office and motioned her hand for them to follow. "The girl in there also hasn't given birth recently."

"Then why the hell did you call and leave four messages?" Munch snapped, as she sat down at her desk. "It seemed that Becca was dead and you were pretty sure that it was her,"

"Wait," Melinda stood back up and gave Munch a strange look. "I didn't leave anyone any messages."

Elliot raised an eyebrow. "Wait a second, what the hell is going on?"

"Look," Melinda crossed her arms. "I just got back into town about an hour ago. I've been in Pennsylvania for the past three days, because my father in law died,"

"Sorry to hear that," Olivia replied.

"I wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow. I got a call this morning from my office, saying that Elliot and Cragen called here and said that they had found Becca's body and they wanted me back in order to do the autopsy."

"What the hell," Elliot was dumbfounded.

"Cragen got a call earlier, saying that a body washed up at Elm Street Pier and that you were sure it was Becca, you just needed Elliot to identify the body."

"Somebody's playing all of us," Melinda growled. "This is ridiculously inconvenient for all of us."

Elliot made a 'pfft' sound. "Yeah, you're telling me,"

"I'm sorry, Elliot," she replied, gently resting a hand on his back. "I hate that you're going through this,"

"We all hate it," Munch replied. "Sorry for snapping at you."

"It's fine," she smiled. "Since I'm here, I gotta get back to work. Thanks for coming down, even though it wasn't really needed."

"Thanks, Melinda," Elliot turned to leave, Olivia and Munch following close behind.

"Ya know what?" Olivia said. "I'm beginning to think that this is part of an inside job."

"What are you saying?" Elliot replied.

"Maybe she's right," Munch added. "I wonder if someone in the precinct is making all these phone-tag calls."

"That would make a little bit more sense," he unlocked his car and then leaned over the top of it. "I'm gonna go home, pack up Brayden, get Alex calmed down, then...I'm going to the station and I'm gonna go through all this on my own."

"Cragen's not going to let you," Munch replied as he and Olivia got in the car.

"Ya know what?" Elliot got in the car and started the ignition. "I really don't care anymore. He can fire me if he wants to, but I'm not just gotta sit back and have a heart attack everytime a body pops up. I'm going to find my wife."

* * *

"What the hell-" Elliot groaned as he pulled into his driveway.

"It looks like halloween." Munch replied.

The three got out of the car and looked at Elliot's yard. It was covered in bundles of black roses. Cragen and Fin stood outside by the front door, as Elliot, Olivia and Munch moved towards them.

"The attack of the black roses," Olivia rolled her eyes. "Our perp is getting repetitive."

"Six different florists just dropped these off," Cragen said. "Every single bill was paid for in cash, we tried calling all six of the florists. All six of them said a kid placed the order and paid for them,"

"I'll deal with this bullshit in a minute," Elliot rubbed his temples, moved past them, and went inside. He found Alex in the kitchen, making Brayden a bottle. Brayden was by the table in his bassinet.

"Hey buddy..." Elliot kissed his son's forehead.

Alex turned around and looked into Elliot's eyes, asking him a question that didn't even need to be spoken. Elliot simply shook his head, giving her the answer that she needed.

"Oh thank god," she grasped her chest and let out a relieved breath.

"Warner said she never called anyone to leave those messages,"

"What?" She tested the temperature of the baby formula on her wrist. "What do you mean?"

"She said that she got a message saying that Cragen and I had found Becca's body and wanted her to do the autopsy,"

"So basically, it's all part of what's going on?"

"Yeah," he took the bottle from her and picked Brayden up to begin feeding him. "Where's the girls?"

"Upstairs in their room, Kathleen said that they both had a little homework to finish."

"Oh,"

"We're missing something, Elliot. There's something that we're just not getting," she stood by the sink and stared out the window, biting at her thumbnail.

"I'm gonna pack Brayden and the girls up and take them to the station house with me. I'm gonna go through the file myself, no matter what Cragen has to say about it."

"Elliot, I'd be more than happy to stay here with them."

"Alex, you've already done enough-"

"Don't insult me, Elliot," she moved towards him. "She's my best friend and there's no way that I'm gonna leave you or that baby, when I know that she would want me right here in order to help."

"Alright, okay," he sighed. "I was just gonna say that I'd need you at the station anyway, I can't brainstorm on my own right now. I need a few other brains to think for me, and yours is one of the best I know."

"I've got a better idea,"

"What's that?"

"Go to the station, grab the file, hell...grab all the files you need and come back here. We can set up shop right here. That way the girls can sleep upstairs in their room, Brayden can stay in his bassinet and sleep comfortably. Plus, you won't have all the desk people at the station giving you their condolence crap,"

"Alright," he replied. "You're right."

"Elliot," Munch entered the room. "You gotta see this,"

"Take him, I gotta go deal with this black rose bullshit," he handed Brayden back over to Alex.

"Yeah, what is with the black rose obsession?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Elliot walked back outside and looked to Cragen. "Look, all I have to say is that I'm putting myself on this case, Captain. If you have a problem with that, then I guess you're gonna have to fire me. I have to make myself useful, I can't just sit around and watch the people around me try to figure this out."

"I'm not arguing with you anymore, Elliot," Cragen sighed. "You deserve to be on this case. This is your wife, your family, I can't ask you to take the back seat anymore."

"Thank you," he replied and turned to Olivia. "Now, what did I need to see?"

"This note," she said, handing him a slip of paper that had been attached to one of the bundles of roses. Elliot opened it and read it aloud.

_"Well, Detective Stabler, look what we've come to. Since you and the rest of the detectives weren't smart enough to figure it out so far, let me make it easier for you. There are six-hundred bouquets of black roses. Each bouquet has a picture taped to it (that equals six hundred pictures, dumbass), the pictures all come together to form a bigger picture, which would make this a puzzle. The bigger picture is the place that your lovely wife is being held. Put the puzzle together and come get your wife. Enjoy._

_Oops, I almost forgot.. There is a catch. You have twelve hours to figure the puzzle out or I slit her throat and bleed the bitch like a pig. I think she's been through enough for you though, don't you?__"_

Elliot folded the note back up and shoved it in his pocket. "Okay," he ran his hand nervously through his hair. "I don't know when this twelve hours started. Munch, Fin, Olivia can you guys help me get all the pictures off the roses. Captain, can you do me a favor?"

"What do you need?" Cragen asked.

"Files," he replied. "I need you to go to the station and bring me files of every case that I've worked,"

"Alright, call me if you need anything else."


	28. Solved

"The flowers were delivered over an hour ago," he clicked his cellphone shut and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Look, Ray," his accomplice whispered and moved towards him. "Let's just end this,"

"What are you saying?"

"Let's just go dump her on his doorstep and get the hell out of here,"

He raised his eyebrow. "You're such a pussy,"

"No, I'm not! I just know that Stabler is gonna kill us!"

"Look," Ray Shenkal stood up from his chair. "I escaped from prison for one reason. I'm gonna stick it to Stabler. Trust me, when that dumb mother fucker figures all this out, one of us is gonna leave in a body bag, and it's gonna be him."

"Look, I lost everything because of him. But, seriously," he pointed towards the corner of the room where Becca laid asleep on the floor, battered and bruised. "That poor woman had nothing to do with this,"

"That sure as hell didn't keep you from enjoying her, just like I did,"

"Yeah, and I'm feeling a little guilty about that. Look, we were just supposed to scare him, make him wanna watch his back for awhile. His wife, who's never done a damn thing to us, is huddled in the corner, cause we raped and beat her. This is fucked."

"You're not feeling guilty," Ray snarled. "You're fucking scared of that fucking dead beat cop. By the way, that bitch deserves this because she was dumb enougn to marry that prick and reproduce with him. All she did was incubate a little spawn of him, that damn kid should have been drowned in a toilet at birth!"

"You're sick. Hating Stabler is one thing...but hating an innocent child is another."

"Stop being such a scared little pussy."

"I'm not scared, I just think this is going too far."

"Yeah, well, we'll see what develops in the next-" he looked at his watch. "Ten hours."

* * *

Kathleen and Maureen made their way downstairs and took a look around, the living room furniture was all moved and stacked against the wall. A neat line of pictures, bigger than two couches lined the floor. Elliot, Olivia, Fin, and Munch were all looking through more pictures, arranging them on the floor.

Alex stood behind Elliot and Olivia, with Brayden in her arms, watching them arrange the pictures on the floor. "No, Liv, I think that one is a corner picture."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I was a puzzle champion in grade school through highschool. Trust me, that picture is a corner to the puzzle."

"Alright, alright,"

"Dad," Kathleen said.

"Yeah, what's up, honey?"

"What are you doing?"

"If we put these pictures together to form a big puzzle, it's gonna tell us where Becca is."

"That's a lot of pictures," Maureen replied. "You're gonna be here all night."

"Thanks for being optimistic," Munch grumbled.

Before Maureen could respond, Kathy entered the room with a handful of take-out bags and looked around.

"Hey mom," Kathleen smiled as she took a seat at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey," she spoke softly. "I figured that all of you would be starving, so I picked up some chinese,"

"Thanks," Elliot replied, not looking up from what he was doing.

"You're welcome," she replied, handing the bags to the girls, who took them into the kitchen. "What on earth is going on?"

"Well, I'm sure you noticed Elliot's new black rose garden outside," Munch replied.

"Yeah, I did,"

"Long story short," Fin replied. "We ended up with six hundred pictures that all connect to each other like a big puzzle, revealing where the perp is hiding Becca."

"Wait a second," Alex turned to hand Brayden to Kathy. "Hold him just a second,"

"Okay," Kathy cradled him in her arms. "Hi sweetie pie,"

Alex turned back to look at the display of pictures on the floor. "This doesn't make sense."

"What?" Elliot replied.

"Stand up and come over here," she crossed her arms and tapped her finger on her chin, thinking.

Elliot stood beside her. "What?"

"You have six hundred pictures, but it looks like some of them are in different colors. From what I can see, there's three different color shemes."

"I'm not understanding," Munch sighed. "Am I just stupid, or could this have to do with me not being a puzzler?"

"You're just stupid," Fin replied.

"Pot and kettle, my friend,"

"Enough." Alex shushed them. "Seperate the pictures by the color schemes. I'm thinking that there's three puzzles, consisting of two hundred pictures each."

"Well, this leaves me out then," Munch stood.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"He's color blind," Fin replied, sorting pictures into three piles.

"Good, that makes you the baby sitter," Elliot replied.

"That's fine," Munch replied. "I'm warning you, I don't do diapers."

Olivia started laughing. "Elliot didn't hear about what happened earlier."

"No, apparently I didn't," Elliot went back to his knees, grabbed a stack of pictures, and started sorting them into Fin's piles.

"Munch tried to change Brayden's diaper, but..." Alex started giggling. "He got a shower instead."

Fin laughed. "It put a whole new meaning to 'piss on him'."

Elliot smiled, not looking up from what he was doing. "That's my boy,"

Munch simply rolled his eyes, as she sat down on the couch. "If there's anything I can do to make myself useful while the rugrat is sleeping or being held by Kathy, let me know."

"Yeah, I got something for ya," Fin replied.

"What?"

"Shutup."

"Wright's shoe store," Olivia said as she placed the last picture in the middle of the 'puzzle'.

"One down, two to go." Fin replied, grabbing the second stack of pictures.

"Why don't you guys take a break?" Kathy asked, bringing a fresh pot of coffee out of the kitchen, Munch followed her with a hand full of cups. "Get something to eat."

"I'm fine, you guys can go," Elliot replied.

"Elliot, you need to eat,"

"Don't start,"

"I'm just saying-"

"Just cool it already," Alex snapped. "Jesus Christ, what does he have to do, scream it?"

"What the hell is your problem?" Kathy snapped.

"You." Alex replied. "You're on my nerves."

"Ya know what, screw you."

Elliot rolled his eyes and glanced at Olivia. Olivia simply shook her head at him in return.

"No, screw you," Alex snapped. "Go home, already. Bringing over food and making us coffee isn't gonna make any of us look at you any different."

Kathy was shocked. "What the hell is your problem with me, Alex? I haven't done a damn thing to you. I'm only trying to help. I know that aside from that baby, no one in this house has slept or eaten in the past forty-eight hours."

"Welcome to the Special Victim's Unit," Munch replied.

"I understand that you're trying to help," Alex said. "But everytime you're anywhere near Elliot, all you're doing is belittling him in hopes of getting him to argue with you. If that's the way you were when he was married to you, no wonder he divorced you."

"Yeah," Kathy crossed her arms over her chest. "And the whole time I've known you, every time you're around Elliot, all you're trying to do is get in his pants,"

"Whoa!" Elliot snapped.

Alex drew back and slapped Kathy across the face. "You're an inconsiderate bitch,"

Kathy simply grabbed her purse and turned to Elliot. "Let me know if you or the girls need anything. Goodnight."

"Kathy, just stay,"

"No, that's alright,"

Alex sighed. "He's right, just stay."

Kathy looked at her, confused.

"Look, we both said what we've been wanting to say to each other. It's out in the open, it's over. Your daughters are here, stay here with them that way they don't have to worry about you all night," she sighed. "Besides, what's better than being with a room full of cops? Atleast you know you're safe."

Kathy let out a sigh. "Alright, I'm sorry."

"Dont be," Alex replied, moving to her knees next to Fin in order to help with the pictures. "Cause, I'm not."

* * *

"Alright, now I don't get it," Alex said, standing next to Olivia. They all stood back and looked down at the three "puzzles" that were assembled on the floor. "Three different pictures of Wright's shoe store,"

"Where'd Munch go?" Fin asked.

"Bathroom," Kathy replied from her spot on the couch, where she was feeding Brayden.

"Wright's shoe store has three locations in Manhattan," Olivia said. "The most recent one just opened on Twenty-Ninth and Houston,"

Elliot dug his cellphone out of his pocket. "I'm calling Cragen, have him send some guys over to all three locations to check it out,"

* * *

Ray quickly ran around the room, placing anything that could possibly have a fingerprint on it in a duffel bag.

"What are you doing?" His accomplice asked.

"You hear all those sirens wizzing by here?" He asked, shoving an ashtray full of cigarette butts into the bag. "That means we gotta get the fuck out of here, genuis. He's put the puzzles together, now he's coming to get that bitch,"

His accomplice glanced towards the corner, Becca pulled her knees to her chest, huddling into the corner even further, fearing that either one of them would have anything else planned for her.

Ray pulled out a two pairs of latex gloves and threw his partner a pair. "Put these on, before you get us caught for sure," He slipped a pair onto his own hands, then pulled out a bottle of windex and a rag. He began spraying down everything in sight.

"You're panicking."

"Fuck you," Ray snapped. "I'm not panicking. I just don't want him to know who did this as soon as he gets here, I wanna play with him some more."

"Whatever, man," he replied, putting his gloves on.

"Did you wash that bitch down with alcohol earlier like I told you to?"

"Yes,"

"You used a condom when you fucked her, right?"

"Yes,"

"I swear to god, if you left any trace of yourself on her, I'm gonna drown you in the river."

"I fucking scrubbed her down with alchohol like you told me to!"

"Alright," he threw him a roll of duct tape. "Tape her hands together, tape her legs together, and then tape her fucking mouth shut,"

"Why do I gotta do it?"

"Cause you're the one who won't break the bitch's neck, that's why," he spat. "Hurry up so we can get the fuck out of here."

* * *

"Yeah, thanks." Elliot clicked his cellphone shut. "They just checked the third store, they're all locked up for the night. They did walk throughs and there's nothing there," he sat down on the couch with a sigh. "This was fucking useless."

Munch entered the room and made a face.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Wright's shoe store?"

"Yeah,"

"Why?"

"I don't know, you tell us."

"I buy my shoes from there," he replied.

"Good for you," Elliot rubbed his hands over his face and head.

"Maybe the perp is trying to tell us how good the shoes are?"

"I don't think this is the time for jokes," Fin replied.

"I can't help it. You all know that's how I am,"

"Just shutup, John," Alex added.

"Fine," he crossed his arms and stood against the wall.

The room filled with an eerie silence, everyone just trying to think of what all of this could possibly mean.

"Alright, fine," Elliot sighed. "What do you know about the shoe store, Munch. Usually your ramblings lead to some kind of brainstorm."

"I don't know much," he replied. "Just that they have really good shoes. A pair from there lasts me a good six months at a time. Just really sucks that I have to go all the way across town to get them now,"

"What do you mean?" Olivia humored him.

"They moved from Thirteenth and Greenley to Twenty-Ninth and Houston, it used to be so close to my apartment until they moved it,"

Elliot's head snapped up to look at him. "What did you just say?"

"I said, they moved from Thirt-"

"What'd they do with the old building?" Fin asked.

"Neighborhood kids destroyed it. Windows are boarded and the place is covered in graffitti,"

Before another word was spoken, Elliot was off the couch and out the door. Olivia, Fin, and Munch ran to catch up with him.


	29. Restrained

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for an update. Between moving, starting a new job, and waiting for my internet to get hooked up, I've barely had time to do ANYTHING. I've been so busy that I barely just caught the last three episodes of this season's SVU yesterday on ITUNES (HOLY BABY MAKER'S BATMAN, ANOTHER BABY STABLER?!). Anyway, here's a short chapter to tide you all over for a few days.**

* * *

The shrieking sound of sirens was almost deafening. Elliot pulled up outside the vandalized building, formally known as Wright's shoe store.

He and Olivia jumped out of the car, almost blinded by the neon lights that surrounded the building.

Fin jumped out of his car, after he and Munch parked behind Elliot's car. "Elliot, Cragen's on his way. He wants us to wait for him."

Elliot ignored him as he walked towards the building, slipping on a bullet proof vest that another officer had handed him.

"Elliot!" Fin followed him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm not waiting for anybody,"

Olivia stood against the doorway of the building and secured her vest. She held her gun up and gave Elliot an assuring nod.

Elliot drew his gun from his hip and held up a flashlight. "Let's go."

"Damnit!" Fin cursed. "Me and Munch will take the back."

"NYPD!!" Olivia shouted a warning as her and Elliot moved throughout the building.

The building was covered in grafitti, broken glass, cardboard, and plenty of shoes. The two partners moved throughout the building, checking every corner and possible space where Becca could be hidden.

Elliot growled as they entered the last room towards the back of the building. "We're missing something!"

"She's not here, El," Olivia sighed.

Elliot turned around and looked at her. "She's here, Liv. I can feel her..."

Munch and Fin moved throughout the back room of the building. The room looked like it had been some kind of inventory room. Shelves covered the walls, mostly empty. Every other space seemed to hold a box or two of shoes that had been left behind.

Munch snickered and pointed his flashlight towards the floor as a rat ran across his shoe.

"Fin, look,"

Fin looked down towards Munch's feet to see the square board. It seemed to be the 'door' to the basement of the building.

"WE GOT SOMETHING!" Fin called.

Elliot and Olivia ran through the building to the room where Munch and Fin were.

"Grab an end,"

Upon removal of the board, a staircase was revealed. "Cover me," Elliot said as he pointed his flashlight down the basement and started down the stairs.

Olivia and Munch followed closely behind him, making sure that nothing or no one jumped out to take a shot at the detectives.

"Dear god.." Munch gasped as he pointed his flashlight to the opposite corner of the room.

Elliot turned to see his wife huddled in the corner. Her hands and feet were tightly bound with duct tape, a strip of the same tape was secured across her mouth.

"Baby," Elliot ran to her and fell to his knees beside her. She looked to him as she started to sob. "It's okay," he took her into his arms. "I'm here sweetheart...you're gonna be fine," He felt tears run down his cheeks.

* * *

"How is she?" Cragen moved from the elevator and moved to Olivia. She, Munch, and Fin stood in the waiting room of the hospital.

Olivia let out a sigh as she wiped tears from her eyes. "I don't know. Doctor's are still examining her."

"How's she look?"

"You want the truth to that answer?" Munch asked, rubbing his temples.

"She's covered in blood, bruises, and scratches. She's dehydrated and possibly has a concussion. Kind of drifting in and out of it," Fin answered.

"Elliot okay?"

"Is it possible to be better in a situation like this?" Olivia answered. "I know he's better cause he found her...but...ya know.."

"Yeah," Cragen replied. "Where was she?"

"Basement of the building," Munch answered. "Bound by duct tape."

* * *

"I'm so sorry..." Elliot whispered, holding Becca's hand against his cheek. The doctor moved around the room, checking various things on her. "It shouldn't have taken so long to find you."

She slept soundly as he sat next to her. Her arms were covered in bruises and scratches. The perp had bit her neck so hard that he broke the skin. She had a black eye and scratches on her face.

"Detective Stabler," Doctor Romero spoke softly. "Step outside with me?"

"I really don't want to leave her..."

"We gave her some pretty heavy pain medication, she probably won't wake up until morning."

Elliot let out a sigh and kissed her hand. He stood up and followed the doctor outside. "How bad is it?"

Doctor Romero sighed. "Well, she's been raped numerous times. Every part of her body is covered in bruises, or bite marks. She has a small concussion. Unfortunatly, she's pretty much been bathed in rubbing alcohol, so we can't find any dna."

Elliot groaned and rubbed his hands over his face.

"Look, Detective. She'll heal from all of this. I'm more worried about her mental and emotional state..."

"What are you saying?"

"I've seen lots of rape victims and lots of kidnapping victims. When me and my nurses were examining her it was more than obvious to see how traumatized she is. It's going to take her a long time to get through this."

"I know that,"

"No, you don't." He shook his head. "I've worked with you on plenty of cases similiar to your wife's, but trust me, these things are much worse when it hits so close to home. You've never went home with other victims, you've never had to actually help them day in and day out try to work through this. It's different, much different."

"I'll be there with her and she'll be fine."

"I'll check in on her in a little while," Doctor Romero sighed, not willing to argue with Elliot. He knew that Elliot would soon find out what he was trying to tell him.

"Okay,"

"Let us know if you need anything," The doctor nodded as Cragen approached the two of them. "I'll check in on her in a few hours,"

Elliot nodded, as he took a deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How is she?" Cragen asked as he moved closer to him.

Elliot simply sighed. "Physically, the doctor said she's pretty much fine. He's more worried about her mentally and emotionally."

"Doctors are always more worried about the mental and emotional states of victims. It's like they don't realize that rape victim's aren't just gonna jump up and run a marathon tomorrow."

"This is such bullshit."

Cragen sighed and softly nodded.

"The doctor's right, ya know?" Elliot turned towards his boss, his friend, the man that he sometimes thought of as a father. "We work two or three cases like this day in and day out. Do you ever think of the victims every single day? Do you ever think of how hard it is for them to get through all of it? How hard it is for husbands to see their wives have to suffer like this?"

Cragen moved to speak, but Elliot interupted.

"I know after we catch the perps and put them away, I feel better and I get on with my life, and after a few days...I pretty much forget about them. We're all guilty of it, Don. We always forget."

"It's not really a matter of forgetting, it's mostly knowing that we've done all that we can."

Elliot sighed as tears built up in his eyes. "I know what she's been through physically, but how will I ever know what's going through her head? How will I know what she was feeling while those monsters did this to her? How am I ever gonna help her get through this?"

"You do it the same way millions of husbands do it everyday, Elliot." Cragen replied, resting his hand on Elliot's shoulder. "You love her."

* * *

"I thought you'd need this," Olivia held out a cup of coffee, as Elliot emerged from Becca's hospital room.

"Thanks," he replied, taking it from her as he ran a hand over the stubble that had formed on his face. "Have you talked to Alex? I tried calling her a few times, but there was no answer."

"Yeah," Olivia replied. "I told her to turn the ringers off and turn her cell off to get some sleep. She's gotten about as much sleep as you have."

"How's Brayden?"

"When I talked to her she was feeding him and then putting him down. She's bringing him by first thing in the morning,"

Elliot nodded, sipping at the hot cup of coffee.

"We've got a problem," The young blonde woman walked up behind them.

"Casey," Olivia muttered. "What are you doing back here?"

"Trust me, it's two in the morning, I'd rather be sleeping."

"What kind of problem?" Elliot asked, getting back to the subject at hand.

"This," she said, handing him a piece of paper. "It was delivered to my hotel room about an hour ago. It's a restraining order."

"A restraining order for what?" Olivia asked, reading over Elliot's shoulder.

Elliot's jaw clenched. "Becca's parents,"

"They're stating that Becca is in no emotional state to make any kind of decisions for herself and that you're a danger to her,"

"They can do this?" Olivia raised her eyebrows.

"They just happened to go to the right judge."

"Who?"

"Judge Pruitt," Casey replied. "Elliot's not allowed within one thousand feet of his own wife."

"This is bullshit," Elliot snapped. "She's been in this hospital room for more than five hours and her parents haven't done so much as called to check in on her,"

"Well, apparently they've been busy," she pointed towards the paper in his hand. "I've scheduled a hearing with Judge Donnelly for eight o'clock, that's the earliest I could get. I'm sure that she'll see this is absurd and throw it out."

Elliot crumpled the paper in his fist and threw it to the floor. "In the meantime, it looks like I'm going to jail, cause I'm not leaving her."


	30. Fever

**Oh my god! Thanks for being so patient with me, you guys! I have FINALLY gotten around to getting back to my story. Now, I will be updating it a lot more! SOOOO sorry for the wait!**

**

* * *

**

"So, CSU didn't find a damn thing?" Elliot tried not to raise his voice to Fin, as they both stood in the hallway outside of Becca's hospital room discussing the events of the night.

"Well, they're still looking and doing all they can. But, it looks like the son of a bitch cleaned up after himself," Fin sighed, apologetically.

Oliva appeared next to Elliot, handing him a fresh cup of coffee. "How is she?"

Elliot took the coffee from her and made a face. "She still hasn't woken up yet, the nurses are in there checking on her though,"

"This may not be the best time to tell you, but I just got off the phone with Alex." Olivia sighed.

"For fuck's sake. What now?"

"Becca's mom was just there awhile ago, she demanded that she be able to take Brayden back to her hotel with her,"

"God damnit!" He growled. "So, my son is with my psycho mother n law?"

"Alex calmed her down and told her that legally she had no right to even attempt such a thing. I guess she stormed out and told Alex that you would be hearing from her lawyers."

Elliot took a sip of the hot coffee and made a face. "If she is so worried about her daughter, why does she insist on adding more stress to an already stressful situation?"

"I don't know, but Alex said for you not to worry about it. She said that there is legally nothing that the Drakes can do."

"Damn man," Fin shook his head. "This is so god damned messed up."

"There certainly is something I can do," Sheryl, Becca's mother, appeared from behind Fin.

Elliot turned and rolled his eyes, seeing the two police officers she had behind her. "Seriously, Sheryl?"

"You are nothing but a danger to my daughter and grandson, Elliot. You always have been."

"And you have always been a bi-"

"Do you really think that this is what Becca is gonna want to wake up to?" Fin interjected.

"Becca will be fine. She will realize that this man is going to get her killed. I am her mother and I know that her and Brayden's safety need to come before anything else," Sheryl stepped aside and motioned to the officers. One moved and stepped behind Elliot, taking his hands behind his back and placing handcuffs on him. The other began to read him his rights.

Elliot looked to Olivia with pleading eyes. "Stick around and be here for her when she wakes up?"

Olivia nodded, fighting back tears. "You bet, I'll give Casey a call too,"

Elliot shot Sheryl a dirty look, as the officers started to escort him to the elevator. "You're gonna regret this, Sheryl. This is gonna hurt her more than you will ever realize..."

"Hmm," Sheryl grinned. "If I didn't know any better, I think I just heard you threaten me,"

"Funny, I didn't hear anything," Olivia rolled her eyes.

"If you were my mother," Fin turned to Sheryl. "I would have disowned you as soon as I took my first breath,"

* * *

Judge Donnelly looked at Elliot, as the courtroom sat back down after she entered the room. She could clearly tell that this was a man who was fighting a lot of demons and going through pure hell.

"Before we start the proceedings this morning," she started. "Elliot, I just want to say that I am so sorry for what you are going through. My prayers are with you and your family."

Elliot nodded and forced a half smile.

"Miss Novak, let's hear it,"

"Honestly, your honor. What is there to hear?" Casey stood from her seat. "Detective Stabler is obviously a man that is going through all sorts of hell and torment right now. His wife is laying in a hospital bed after being raped and brutalized by a man that has been stalking and harassing their family for the course of two months. His two oldest children are terrified that something is going to happen to them. And, his newborn son is being taken care of by a close family friend, because his father is in jail because his grandmother is trying to call the shots."

"Objection!" Sheryl's chubby, bald headed lawyer stood from his seat.

"Over-ruled," Judge Donnelly growled. "I agree with Miss Novak," she gave Sheryl an icy glare as she continued. "I have known Detective Elliot Stabler for over nine years. This is a man who would put his family's safety above anyone else. It just so happens that there is some psycho out there who is doing everything he possible can to seek revenge on him. Mrs. Drake, I am throwing out this entire restraining order. I was at the Stabler's wedding and I have never seen a couple so in love as the two of them are. You have no right whatsoever to stick your nose into their lives. You are a mother, you are supposed to be there to comfort your daughter, son in law, and grandson in times of crisis such as these. I suggest that you straighten up and think about what you are doing. Maybe, you should think of how your daughter is going to feel when she wakes up and finds out what you have done,"

"Your honor, I'm only trying to keep my daughter safe," Sheryl stood and spoke up in her own defense.

"Speak to me again and I will find you in contempt. You should be ashamed of yourself for being so controlling of your daughter! Aside from that, you should be ashamed of wasting this court's time! Because of the fact that you have wasted nearly twenty minutes of my time this morning, I am fining you in the amount of five-thousand dollars. Have a nice day. Court adjurned," she slammed her gavel and stood up, leaving the courtroom.

Elliot shot Sheryl an icy smirk, as Casey's cellphone started to ring.

"Casey Novak,"

"Casey, it's Olivia,"

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"No, you need to find a way to get Elliot to the hospital, Becca's taken a turn for the worst and they are rushing her to ICU,"

"Judge Donnelly threw the restraining order out, we'll be right there," Casey said, as she turned to Elliot with a worried look on her face.

Elliot jumped to his feet. "What?"

"We gotta get you back to the hospital,"

"Why?"

"They're moving to Becca to ICU," Before she could say anymore, Elliot jumped over the chair infront of him and rushed out of the courtroom.

* * *

Elliot exited the elevator onto the ICU ward and rushed down the hall, finding Olivia and Fin sitting in the waiting room. "What the hell?"

Olivia shuffled to her feet and rushed to him. "They're still getting her settled in her room, but she had a sudden fever that spiked. They think she has some kind of infection, her doctor said for you to have him paged as soon as you got here,"

"I'll tell the nurse's station to do that now," Fin said, patting Elliot's shoulder as he walked by.

"She still hasn't woken up?"

"No," Olivia replied, sadly. "I sat with her for quite awhile though, then the nurse came in to check her vitals and said that I needed to leave,"

"The nurse said Dr. Romero is in Becca's room right now, so he'll be right out," Fin returned. "Obviously, your hearing turned out pretty well."

"Yeah, the old hag pretty much got her ass handed to her,"

"Good, it's about time,"

"Detective Stabler," Dr. Romero appeared from down the hall and walked briskly towards them.

"What's going on? Is she okay?"

"No, she's not," he started. "We may need to take her into surgery,"

"How?" Olivia asked. "I'm so confused. She was fine one minute and now...this."

"Well, first you guys need to understand that after a woman gives birth, we tell them not have sexual intercourse for six to eight weeks. This is one of the reasons why, the uterus is not completely healed and is shrinking back to it's original size during those weeks. Now, because of the trauma the rape has caused to her body, Becca's uterus is hemmoraging. Now, we are trying to control the bleeding as best we can, but if it does not slow itself or stop within the next hour or so, we will have to take her into surgery. Aside from that, she has also contracted a viral infection which is what caused the fever."

Elliot stood back, running his hand through her hair in frustration. "This just gets worse and worse,"

"Detective, you are going to have to keep yourself calm, for your wife's sake. If we have to take her back into surgery it will only result in a full hysterectomy and she will not be able to have any more children," Dr. Romero put a sympathetic hand on Elliot's shoulder. "Also, this type of infection is extremely dangerous. We have started her on antibiotics. I have a nurse that is assigned to sit in her room with her, in order to keep an eye on the hemoraging and the fever. You are more than welcome to sit outside her room, but unfortunatly the hospital does not allow anyone but doctors and nurses in the ICU rooms,"

Elliot fought back tears as he tried to keep his mind open to what he was hearing. In his mind, he was trying to convince himself that she would be okay.

"If you have any questions, you can have one of the nurses page me. I will check in with you in an hour to let you know anything new. Hang in there and stay calm," Dr. Romero nodded towards him and patted his shoulder once more, before walking away.

Elliot walked towards the window of the waiting room and looked outside. Fin gently patted his back, as any loving friend would. But, he knew there was nothing he could do, so he went back to his seat and just looked down at his hands, fighting back in his own tears. His heart ached for his friend.

Elliot turned from the window and looked at Olivia, tears streaming down his face, before he fell into a chair and began sobbing. Olivia sat next to him and gently hugged him, allowing him to cry on her shoulder. Fin moved to his other side and placed his hand on his friend's back, his own tears falling freely.


	31. Runaway

Elliot stood behind the glass, looking in at his wife. She looked so fragile and broken. Tubes and IV's surrounded her, and he could hear the beeping of the machines through the glass. He let out an exasperated sigh, wondering what he had done to ever deserve something like this to happen to someone that he loved. Time was ticking, very slowly. He was waiting for any kind of word from the doctor to let him know if she was going to need surgery or not. "Just wake up for me, baby," he choked back tears.

He felt a gentle touch on his back and turned to find Alex, forcing a half smile at him. "Hey," she spoke softly.

"Hi."

"Olivia called me and I came as soon as I could. Any news?"

"No," he looked at his watch. "They should be letting me know any minute now if she is gonna need surgery or not,"

Alex moved to wrap her arms around im in a gentle hug. "She'll be okay, El."

"I keep trying to tell myself that," he choked into her shoulder. "This is all just so fucked."

"I know,"

He took a deep breath and pulled back, wiping tears from his cheeks. "How's Brayden?"

"He's okay. Kathy came over to check on the girls, so she offered to stay with him,"

"He shouldn't have had to spend his first two weeks of life like this," he said, leaning against the window sill of Becca's room, looking towards her again. "She should be at home cuddling with him right now,"

"I know, but she will be soon. Just give it a little time...she'll wake up, heal, go home and everything will be back to normal,"

Elliot turned around, leaning his back against the window. He wiped his tears away once more and sighed, trying to contain himself. "You're right. I just need to take a deep breath, wait for her to wake up, then as soon as I know she's okay, I'm gonna track down the piece of garbage that did this to her and I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands,"

"I know you will and I'll do every single thing I can to make sure you get a medal for it,"

* * *

"Rebecca Stabler remains in critical condition. The police ask that if you or anyone you know has any information that you please contact Special Victims Unit at 555-7145,"

Ray Shinkel let out a chuckle as he turned the tv off and looked at his partner. "That's hilarious," he said, taking a drink from the beer bottle in his hand.

"We really fucked her up,"

"Yeah, well that was the point, wasn't it?"

"No, the fucking point was to get Stabler, Ray!" he stood from his seat and threw his beer across the room. "We might of killed his wife!"

"No shit, sherlock! Do you think Stabler is standing there laughing over it! We got Stabler, I promise you that! We got the son of a bitch! We turned his wife into what he tries to protect women from becoming everyday! We made her a special victim! And the best part is that I guarantee you he is blaming himself!"

"Look man," he turned to Ray. "All I wanted to do was make Stabler pay for what he did to me and my family,"

"And I want to make him pay for lying to me and setting a trap to put me back in prison!"

"I should have never trusted you, Ray. Now we're both gonna end up in prison together."

"Eh," Ray chuckled, drinking his beer. "It's not such a bad place, you'll see."

* * *

Elliot nervously paced the floor back and forth. Dr. Romero was in the room, examining Becca to see if she would need to be rushed off to surgery or not.

"Stop," Alex looked up from her conversation with Olivia. "You're gonna wear a hole into the floor."

Elliot made a 'hmph' sound and shook his head at her. Dr. Romero closed the door behind him and moved towards Elliot.

"How is she?"

"Well, the good news is that the hemorrhaging has subsided, her fever is still high, but it has gone down."

"So, she doesn't need surgery?" Elliot asked, as he heared Olivia's cell phone go off behind her.

"As long as her uterus stays the way it is now, no, she won't need surgery. If her fever continues to go down, we will move her out of ICU in the morning,"

"Thank god,"

"I will let you know more, as soon as I know. If you need anything ask the nurses or have them page me."

"Thanks, I'll do that,"

Dr. Romero turned to walk down the hall towards the nurse's station, Elliot turned to Alex and let out a breath. "Thank god, now she just needs to wake up," After the words escaped his lips he took note of the worried look on Olivia's face. "What?"

"That was Kathy," she muttered in disbelief. "She can't find Maureen,"

"Fuck!" he turned to Alex. "Stay with Becca...call me if she wakes up?"

"Yeah, I will," she jumped to her feet. "Go!"

* * *

Elliot pulled into his driveway and nearly jumped out of the car before he put it in park. Olivia jumped out of the passenger seat and followed him. Both of them ran through the mess of other police officers that had already been called to the house. They finally got to the door and ran inside.

"Kathy!" Elliot shouted. Olivia took note of Kathleen sitting on the couch, cradling her little brother in her arms, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my God, Elliot!" Kathy emerged from the kitchen with two officers behind her, Brayden's burp cloth still drapped over her shoulder. "I don't know where she is! I don't even know where to look!" she cried.

"Tell me what happened, Kath,"

"She asked if she could go to a party with her friends," she spat out between sobs. "I told her she was crazy, she's only twelve, Elliot! She knows that I would never let her do that even if all of this crap wasn't going on! Plus! It's almost midnight!"

"Then what happened? Did she go anyway?"

"She told me she was gonna go upstairs and take a shower. I finished feeding Brayden then I made the girl's a snack. I told Kathleen to go up and get Maureen, then I heard Kathleen yell for me. I ran upstairs and found her bedroom window wide open. She had to have climbed down the tree next to her window,"

"You told her 'no', then she calmly went upstairs to take a shower?"

Kathy made a face. "Well, not exactly,"

Kathleen rolled her eyes and spoke up, as she laid Brayden down in his bassinett. "It turned into an all out screaming match. Mom told her she was being a brat, Maureen told her that she just needs to butt out of her life. Mom told her that she was starting to sound like you, Maureen told her that it was better than EVER sounding like mom. Mom smacked her, Maureen called her a bitch and stormed upstairs."

"This is just so much for her to deal with, Elliot. She doesn't feel safe," Kathy sighed.

"Yeah, that's exactly it," Elliot rolled his eyes. "Kathleen, I'm gonna go get your sister. Keep an eye on your mother, please,"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kathy crossed her arms and made a face at him.

Elliot turned to her, clearly frustrated. "It means that besides that baby," he pointed to Brayden's bassinett. "You're the only other person in this house that needs a damn babysitter! You just lied to me like a teenage kid, Kathy! Tell the fucking truth instead of lying about how you pushed Maureen to her damn limit!"

"Well someone has to take care of her and her damn attitude, you're never around to do it!"

Elliot fought back his anger as best he could and turned to open the front door. "By the way, I'd appreciate it if you would keep your hands off my daughters. Stop fucking hitting them,"

"Oh, go shove it!" she snapped, before the door shut behind him.

Olivia shook her head at Kathy, disgusted. "Sounds like he knows exactly where she is," she turned to walk off into the kitchen. "I'm gonna grab some coffee."

* * *

Elliot pulled into the park and parked his car. After stepping out, he zipped his jacket up and closed the car door behind him. He set off walking through the trees and the brush. Past the soccer field, past the tennis court. He found his way to the playground and found exactly what he was looking for. Maureen was gently swinging on one of the swings. Even though her back was to him, he could still hear the sniveling through her tears.

"Hey princess," he said softly, gently pushing her from behind.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"I probably should be," he replied. "But, I needed to come check on you,"

"Oh, I'll be fine," she rolled her eyes, "Don't worry about poor little Maureen,"

He sat down in the swing next to her. "You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Where do you want me to start? Besides that, you don't have the time to hear it. You need to get back to Becca...and the baby,"

"Ya know, I'd love to know why the hell you think that I don't have time for you, Maureen,"

"Because you don't, dad!"

"Yes, I do,"

"Dad, you spend all your time with your new wife, building your perfect little new life,"

"You're wrong, honey. I hardly have any free time, I spend most of my time at the precinct, working," he reached out to brush a strand on hair out of her face. "Please don't think that, sweetheart,"

Maureen started to sob. "I just hate my life, Dad. I hate living with Mom,"

Elliot stood up infront of her and wrapped his arms around her, planting a kiss ontop of her head. "I can't help if you never tell me anything,"

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "You know how mom is, Dad. You know better than anyone. Anything I say or do turns into a fight,"

"Okay, so we'll talk to her and work on it,"

"Dad, I don't want to,"

"Okay, then what do you want?"

"I wanna live with you,"

"I don't think your mom is gonna let that happen."

"Well, it just makes more sense. I miss you, dad. You listen to me, you try to help me with my problems, you just...get me, ya know?"

"I know," he made a crooked smile.

"I just hate living with her...she's just...mean."

"Okay, so, here's what we'll do," he put his finger under her chin and looked into her eyes. "Let me get this psycho stalker out of the picture and out of our lives, then you and I will sit down with your mom and talk about it. Even if she won't let you live with me full time, maybe we can convince her to let you spend most of your time at my house and just visit her on the weekends or something."

Maureen smiled. "Okay."

"I love you, princess." He hugged her.

"I love you too, dad."

"Now, let's get the hell out of here. It's cold! What are you freakin' nuts?"

Maureen giggled and jumped off the swing. Elliot wrapped his arm around her and started walking towards the car.

"Race ya," she said, teasingly.

"Pfft, are you prepared to lose?"

"No, cause I won't!" she giggled. "Your shoe's untied,"

Elliot looked down to see that both of his shoes were very much tied. "Funny," he looked up, only to find that she had already taken off.

"HA! You fell for it!" she called behind her.

* * *

"Oh my god! You had me so worried!" Kathy threw herself onto Maureen as her and Elliot walked through the door.

"Sorry.." Maureen spoke softly.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"Maureen, how about you go let your sister know that you're back. She was a little worried," Elliot said, trying to avoid Kathy and Maureen getting into another fight. Maureen nodded and moved to run up the stairs. Elliot turned to Kathy. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?" she asked.

"Can you just try to stay calm with her...try not to make her so mad that she runs away...just until I catch this guy?"

"Yeah, I'll try. Sorry."

"And please, stop hitting her, Kath. You know how I feel about that,"

"Okay, El. Okay, I heard you the first time,"

"Thanks. Where's Olivia?"

"She's changing Brayden. I'm gonna put him down for the night and curl up on the couch next to him. I figured I would give Alex a break and let her be with Becca..."

"Thanks, I appreciate you taking care of him. You can always go upstairs and sleep in our bed though, that's what Alex did,"

"Yeah, I know I could...but I prefer not to. Me, sleeping in the bed of my ex-husband and his new wife...just a little odd."

"Okay, you're choice," he said, as his cellphone started ringing in his jacket pocket. He pulled it out and flipped it open. "Stabler,"

"Hey, it's me," Alex's voice came from the other end of the line. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tiff between her and Kathy. Everyone here is safe and headed to bed,"

"Good. You might wanna hurry back here then,"

"What's going on?" He asked, gulping, scared that he was going to hear more bad news.

"They are moving her back to a normal room and she's stirring. Doctor says he expects her to be waking up really soon."

"Okay, I'm on my way,"


	32. Wake

Early the next morning, Olivia peeked into Becca's hospital room to find Elliot sitting in a chair next to her. He had his head laying on the bed, clutching Becca's hand, both of them sleeping soundly. Olivia creeped into the room and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

He let out a soft groan and sat up. "Hey.."

"Hey..." she softly smiled.

"What time is it?" He rubbed his eyes, still too groggy to look at his own watch.

"Ten-ish," she reached out to brush a strand of Becca's long blonde hair out of her face. "I'm glad to see that you got some sleep though,"

"Yeah," he stood up to stretch. "Did you go home?"

"Yeah, I went home, showered, and got a few hours,"

"Good,"

"Any news?"

"Nah," he shook his head, looking out the window for a second then turning back around. "Doctor said we're just waiting for the sedatives to wear off. Her mom came by though,"

"Oh god," she rolled her eyes. "How'd that go?"

"Nurse called me out into the hallway and we both told her that Becca was resting and I would give her a call when she wakes up. Says she's gonna go and check on Brayden,"

"And you're gonna allow her to do that?"

Elliot shrugged. "She hates me. I get that. But, I've never been the kind of person to keep kids away from family members. If I was that kind of person I would of kept the girls away from Kathy a long time ago," he said with a slight grin. "Plus, as soon as Becca wakes up, Sheryl will see what kind of shit she's caused and how she just needs to stop with the hatred and bullshit."

"Yeah," she nodded. "It just sucks that Becca has to deal with that as soon as she wakes up. God, that woman needs to grow up,"

"Yeah, I know,"

"Do you need a break?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you wanna run home and shower, check on Brayden? I'll be more than happy to sit with her,"

"Yeah, I guess I can do that," he looked at his watch. "I'll be back in like a half hour, call me if she wakes up?"

"Of course,"

"Thanks," he pecked on Becca's lips, then turned to place one on Olivia's head. "You're a great friend, Liv. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Yeah, that's great..." she giggled. "But, don't kiss me, sicko."

* * *

"Have you guys checked in with Elliot this morning?" Cragen asked, exiting his office as Fin and Munch walked into the precinct.

"No, not with him," Fin replied, setting down his coffee cup. "I talked to Liv though, she's at the hospital with Becca. Elliot went home to check on the baby and catch a shower,"

"Why? Is something wrong?" Munch raised an eyebrow, sitting down at his desk.

"Well, not anything different than yesterday," Cragen replied, sitting on the edge of one of the other desks. "I was just a little worried, I tried calling him a few times and he didn't answer. I was just wondering if there was any change with Becca. "

"Best way to reach him is usually through a text message," Fin replied.

Munch and Cragen both turned to give him a confused look.

"Oh, shit," Fin chuckled. "Sorry, I forgot that you guys are from the stone age,"

Munch looked at him over the rim of his glasses. "You think you're funny, don't you?"

"Anyway," Fin smiled. "They moved Becca out of the ICU very early this morning...now they're just waiting for the sedatives to wear off so she can wake up,"

"That's good. Now, we can re-focus on catching this piece of crap," Munch said, turning his computer on.

"I got a call earlier on the Spencer case-" Cragen started, but before he could finish he turned to his office to answer his phone.

"I'm so sick of that Spencer case," Fin grumbled.

"No kidding," Munch replied. "Not that hard to see that Grandpa was diddlin' the little girl,"

"Yeah, but that fuckin' lawyer of his just won't-" Fin replied, but was interupted when Cragen came back out of his office in a hurry.

"That was CSU," Cragen said, excitedly. "They found something in the warehouse where you guys found Becca,"

Munch and Fin both jumped up, moving to the door as they grabbed their coats and slipped them on. "We'll let ya know!" Munch called behind them as they hurried out the door.

* * *

Olivia stood by the window, in the stillness and silence of Becca's hospital room, plenty of time to sit and remember the times that she had shared with her friend. The friend that was laying in the bed, broken and bruised. Her mind drifted back to the first time they had met.

_She stepped out of the elevator and moved toward's Alex's penthouse, where she had been invited over for a "girl's night". She had teased Alex most of the day that she was lucky to be able to actually take the night off. Finally, a night where Fin and Munch were catching any new cases, so niether she or Elliot would have to be on call._

_She shoved the door open to Alex's apartment and moved towards the kitchen. There, she walked into Alex and another blonde woman laughing hysterically, Alex on the floor picking up a pile of popcorn and throwing it back into a bowl. The counter was covered in bottles of alchohol. Her mouth watered, eyeing the blender that was full of margaritas. _

_"Hmph," she made a face at Alex. "Why am I not surprised that wherever you are, there's a mess?"_

_Alex stood up, laughing. The blonde woman sitting on the barstool on the other side of the counter's face was bright red from laughing so hard. "Don't start with me," Alex laughed. "I have a door bell, ya know. Who's to say I wasn't in here having wild, passionate sex, with some hot guy?"_

_Now, Olivia joined in with the laughter. "Oh come on, the last time you had sex, God was a fetus."_

_Alex rolled her eyes as the other two girls laughed heartily. "Becca, this is my bitchy friend Olivia," she pointed towards Olivia, then flipped her off. "Olivia, this is Becca. She's kind of like a sister to me, we went to college together. Now, she's staying with me for a few weeks until they finish the flooring in her apartment,"_

_Becca placed her margarita on the counter and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you," she smiled as Olivia shook her hand. "I don't think you're bitchy, I just think you're honest," she giggled. _

_"Yeah, Alex hates the fact that I know she doesn't have a life," Olivia grinned, grabbing a glass and pouring herself a drink. _

_"Okay," Alex growled, playfully. "This was supposed to be 'girl's night', not 'pick on Alex'."_

_Becca laughed, "But 'pick on Alex' is so much more fun."_

_Alex rolled her eyes, "Bitch," she whispered, taking a sip of her drink._

_"So, Becca, " Olivia sat down. "Alex told me you recently moved here from Albany? What made you come to the big island?"_

_Becca made a face. "My parents are...a little on the wierd side. I'm the fourth out of five kids. Even though I'm almost thirty, it kills them to admit that I'm an adult and can make my own decisions. Especially my mom,"_

_Alex laughed. "If you think that's bad, you should see how they treat her little brother. He's two years younger than her. I dated him for three months, her parents hit the roof when they realized I spent the night at his apartment. Poor guy was almost grounded for having 'pre-marital' sex," Olivia started laughing. _

_Becca laughed. "Oh god, please don't get me started,"_

_"You work for social services?" _

_"Actually, it's for children's social services. I'm a case specialist. I'm assigned to a child that has been abused or neglected. I stick with them through whatever court proceedings, visitations, and other various things. It's kinda like a big sister thing, ya know? These kids just need to know that someone is there to advocate for them and protect them."_

_"Wow, I thought my job was tough,"_

_"Yeah, it's hard. But, I just know that I'm helping these children, so it gives me a little bit of peace, ya know? As hard as it is, I love it."_

_Olivia nodded._

_"Did I mention to you that Olivia is a detective for Special Victims Unit?" Alex asked, looking at Becca. Becca nodded. Alex then turned to Olivia. "Becca will actually be working a lot with SVU," Alex spoke up, digging for something in the refrigerator. _

_"Really?" Olivia turned back to Becca. _

_"Yeah, they've already assigned me to Daniella Martinez," _

_"Oye," Olivia made a face. "That poor little girl,"_

_"Yeah, I met her today and she is such a sweetheart, aside from everything her parents have put her through,"_

_"I can't wait until I lock both of them away for a very long time..." Alex sighed. _

_"Me too," Olivia said. "We're supposed to go straight to CSU first thing in the morning, all the evidence is supposed to be ready."_

_"I met another SVU detective today," Becca added._

_"Who?" Alex raised an eyebrow, grinning in Olivia's direction. _

_"I don't remember," she sipped at her drink, shaking her head. "He was the cute guy that was at the arraignment today,"_

_"Stabler?"_

_"Yeah! Him."_

_Olivia and Alex both grinned evilly and started giggling. _

_"What?" Becca asked, looking back and forth at the two._

_"He's recently divorced," Olivia smiled._

_"And...looking for a good girl," Alex added. "Or...in your case a dirty slut..."_

_Becca reached out and smacked her on the shoulder, laughing. "Shut the hell up!"_

_Olivia smiled to herself, this was definitely a friend that she would enjoy having. She looked forward to every single girl's night she could get with Alex and Becca...her best friends. _

Olivia was pulled out of her thoughts and memories, when she heard Becca stir. She turned from the window behind her and sat down next to her, taking her hand in her own.

Becca let out a groan and her eyes fluttered open. Olivia remained silent, gently stroking her hand as Becca scanned the room around her, then finally turned to look at Olivia.

"Hi sweetie..." Olivia whispered softly.

Immediatly, tears formed in Becca's eyes, she choked them back. "Where's Brayden?"

"He's at home with Kathy and the girls. Alex has been taking the most care of him. Elliot just went home to shower and check on him,"

Becca nodded and looked up at her friend.

Olivia forced a smile, not knowing what to say. She knew that nothing she could say would fix or better what her friend had been through. "Do you need anything?" she asked, feeling the need to atleast say something.

Becca shook her head and made a face, starting to cry. Olivia moved to sit on the edge of the bed and took Becca in her arms, gently rocking her back and forth as Becca sobbed into her shoulder.

* * *

Elliot had taken a shower and gotten dressed. He came down the stairs with Brayden in his arms, cuddling him for a few minutes before going back to the hospital. He made his way to the kitchen, where Kathy was whipping up some kind of breakfast for the girls. He grabbed his cellphone off the counter, noticing that he had a few missed calls and a new text message. He opened the phone to see the message was from Fin. "CALL ME! ASAP! GOT SOMETHING!"

"Finally!" he said, gently adjusted Brayden in his arms and dialed Fin's number.

"Hey man!" Fin answered. "Any word on Becca?"

"No, not yet. I'm heading back over there in a few minutes. What's up?"

"CSU found a fingerprint in the warehouse where we found her,"

"Did you get a hit on it?"

"Sure did, we're on our way to pick up our suspect right now,"

"Who is it?"

"Garret Langston."


	33. Revisited

**Author's Note**: I had one of my readers leave a review, asking for a mental picture of Becca. Well, since day one, I have always thought Laura Wright being the one to portray Becca when SVU finally makes my story into a mini series...haha. Here's some pictures of Laura Wright, hopefully you guys will think she's as beautiful as I do and will like Becca even more!

**If the links don't work, just look up Laura Wright on yahoo or google image search. **

.?q=173818843504&id=

..com/media/2008/04/103892_4007_28_

.

Her and Elliot would be HOT HOT HOT together and make beautiful babies, dont'cha think!

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Romero asked, after him and a nurse finished examining Becca. Olivia stood in the corner, her arms crossed over her chest. Becca refused to let her leave the room, even for her to be examined.

"Fine,"

He made a face and looked at her a little closer. "Are you sure? No pain anywhere?"

Becca simply shook her head, "Not really,"

Dr. Romero gently put his hand over hers and then moved it away quickly as he felt her cringe, "Don't hold back, okay? If you're hurting...tell us. Whether it be physically, mentally, or emotionally. You need to talk about it,"

Becca took a breath, fighting back tears. "I'm fine,"

Dr. Romero looked to Olivia and made an apologetic face. "I'll be back tomorrow to check on you."

Becca nodded and looked over towards the window as he left the room. Olivia moved away from the wall she was leaning on. She straightend her shirt with her hands and moved back to sit beside her friend.

Before she could say anything, Elliot came through the door. He smiled, seeing Becca sitting up in bed. She turned and looked at him, forcing a smile. He moved towards her and sat on the edge of the bed, he moved to peck a kiss on her lips, only to have her jump away from him.

"El..." Olivia gave him a stern look.

"Sorry, sorry, baby...I'm sorry," he gently reach out to touch Becca's cheek. "I'm just glad you're awake,"

"How's Brayden?" she asked.

"He's good. Kathy and Alex have been taking care of him. Your mom was on her way over to be with him. She was gonna have breakfast with the girls when I rushed out the door,"

"Oh," she sighed, turning back to look out the window.

"I have good news,"

She turned back to him and raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"We have a suspect," he said.

Becca cringed. Olivia moved towards her and tapped Elliot on the shoulder. "Hey, Bec, I'm gonna go ahead and give you two some time alone. If you need anything, you call me, okay? Even if you just want me to come sit with you..."

Becca nodded.

"Elliot, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah," he stood to his feet. "I'll be right back, babe.."

* * *

Olivia closed the door behind the two of them. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Elliot, she was brutally raped and beaten! You can't just rush to kiss her as soon as you see her. I know that she's your wife, you love her, and you're just happy to see her alive. But, you need to use your detective training, okay? You gotta chill out and just watch it. She's not gonna want much affection from you,"

Elliot sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Fuck. You're right. I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not an idiot," she put her hand on his shoulder, searching for his eyes to look at her. "Just sit there and listen to her...only if she decides to talk about it. Especially, don't talk to her about suspects right now. She hasn't been awake long. It probably hasn't sunk in that she's with you and she's okay,"

Elliot nodded. "Thanks. You should of just slapped me. God, I feel so stupid!"

"Yeah, well," she sighed, crossing her arms. "What about a suspect?"

"Fin called me before I left the house, apparently they found a fingerprint at the warehouse. Garret Langston."

"Who?" she looked confused. "Doesn't ring a bell,"

"That's what I'm wondering. Him and Munch were on their way to pick him up for questioning. I came by here to check on Becca before I went over there or called them back,"

"Well, if you want, I can stay here and sit with Becca. You can go check on that. I'll get Kathy to text me some pictures of the baby, I'm sure that will lift her spirits,"

"Okay. I'll do that," he said. "Can you just...let her know that I feel like shit over all this?"

"Elliot, come on," she looked at him. "She knows that this isn't your fault. Knowing that you're blaming yourself is only gonna piss her off,"

* * *

"So, who is this guy?" Cragen asked Munch, the two of them watched as Fin escorted Garret Langston into the interview room.

"That," Munch pointed. "Is Garret Langston. Thirty-four year old father of two. Widowed three years ago. We're pretty sure he has a grudge against Elliot,"

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Well, it turns out that his wife, Helen Langston, was raped and beaten. He returned home from a night out with the two kids to find her unconcious in their bed,"

"What's that have to do with Elliot?"

Munch handed Garret's file to Cragen. "After reviewing the file on our way to pick him up, I found that we had pretty good evidence pointing to Garret. It looked like he had put the kids to bed early and committed the crimes himself. Helen acted like she was too scared to admit it. Well, the next day, while Elliot had Garret here for questioning...the rapist returned and killed Helen. Turned out, her real rapist was Brandon Powell."

"It's all coming back to me," Cragen nodded. "Garret came back here a few days later, telling Elliot that it was all his fault. If he hadn't wasted his time, he would have been home to protect his wife,"

"Which is why I'm gonna fucking kill him," Elliot spoke from behind them. He started making his way toward the door to the interview room.

"Whoa!" Munch jumped out infront of the door. "No, you're not, my friend."

"Yeah, I am," Elliot growled. "Move."

"Elliot, calm down. You will behave yourself like a grown adult. You may be upset, but you will suck it up and behave yourself in a professional manner. If you can't do that, then leave." Cragen spoke up. "Now, if you can agree to those terms, thenb get over here and listen to the questioning," he put his hands in his pocket, looking through the glass at Fin and Garret.

Elliot swallowed hard, obviously upset. He knew that he had to contain himself in order to keep his job...and keep the respect that he had worked so hard to earn from his colleagues.

* * *

"So, Garret," Fin said, taking a seat on the other side of the table. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Not much," Garret wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. "Just working and taking care of my kids."

"Yeah," Fin forced a fake smile. "They grow so fast,"

"I don't understand why I'm here,"

"Garret, do you remember Detective Elliot Stabler?"

"Yeah, he's the one that questioned me when my wife was-" he gulped. "Raped. Isn't his wife missing or something?"

"His wife was recently found," he replied. "She was found violently raped and beaten in an old warehouse,"

"Wow," his eyes got big. "Really?"

Fin took note of the suspect's shaking hands. "Yeah. Guess what else we found in that old warehouse,"

"I don't know?"

"Your fingerprint,"

"What? How is that-"

"Don't lie to me, Garret," Fin interupted him. "You kidnapped his wife, raped, and beat her, because you think it's his fault that your wife ended up dead!"

"I would never do such a thing!" he raised his voice. "That's completely vile for you to even accuse me!"

Fin stood up, his chair sliding across the room. "You are a vile piece of shit!" he pounded his fist down on the table. "The things you did to that woman is the work of a pure monster!"

"IT WASN'T ME!"

"YES, IT WAS! YOU SICK PIECE OF SHIT! YOU'RE GONNA BURN IN HELL, AFTER YOU SERVE A LIFE SENTENCE IN REIKERS!"

Garret sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. "I want a lawyer,"

* * *

Elliot turned away from the glass and looked at Cragen, he went to speak only to have Cragen interupt him before he could say anything. "Stay calm,"

"He did it," Elliot said softly, trying to fight back his rage.

"We don't know that for sure," Munch replied.

"Ah, come on!" Elliot turned to him. "You've questioned plenty of people to know that he's showing the signs of a guilty man, Munch!"

"Elliot, if I have to tell you-"

"I'm doing my best to stay calm," Elliot replied, knowing what he was gonna say.

"I need you and Munch to go back to the hospital. Get Becca's statement,"

"Pft, I can try,"

"What do you mean?"

Elliot leaned against the window, pinching the bridge of his nose, between his eyes, in a mixture of frustration and exhaustion. "She's so messed up that she can't even look at me. I'll see what I can do though, I'm sure Olivia can get it out of her,"

* * *

Olivia moved from the chair at the end of Becca's bed and moved towards her friend. She sat on the edge of the bed next to her. Becca looked away from the window where she had been watching a little blue bird on the tree outside. "Sweetie...will you talk to me?"

"About what?"

"About what happened to you,"

"You know what happened,"

"Becca, you know that I need a whole statement,"

Becca cringed, taking a deep breath. "I don't think I can...not yet..."

Olivia reached out to touch her hair. "Honey, I love you so much. I'm so glad that I have a friend like you in my life. Not only have you helped me through so much stuff, but you have made my best friend that happiest man in the world. I just wanna help. If you talk to me, the quicker we can start adding things up and arrest that monster that did this to you,"

"Plural," she replied, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"What?"

"Plural," she replied. "Monsters."

"So there was two?"

Becca nodded.

"Did you see their faces?"

"One of them, yeah. The other one kept me blindfolded,"

"Can you walk me through what happened? From when they took you?"

Becca took a deep breath and looked at her friend, the look warned Olivia that it was going to be hard.

"I had been doing laundry. Elliot went to the station to see if you guys had gotten anything new. Brayden had started crying, so I went upstairs to nurse him. I heard the door close downstairs, so I thought Elliot was back. I remember, I thought it was a little odd, because Elliot didn't come right upstairs. I went into our bedroom to get a hair clip, because when I put Brayden over my shoulder to burp him my hair was in his face," Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Right when I laid him down on the bed, I remember hearing something behind me, so I cracked a joke about how it took him so long to get upstairs. When I turned around, there was a man standing there, he was big. Not fat, but kinda heavy set. He had a black...like burglars mask on. I screamed and turned to grab Brayden but I was pushed. I think I tore the curtains down with me when I fell. Then, I remember turning around...all I saw was something coming towards my head,"

"So, he knocked you out?"

She nodded. "When I woke up, I was blindfolded. I could hear them talking...just saying how Elliot was finally gonna get what he deserved. My head was hurting so bad...I think I might of lost conciousness again. Later, I woke up and the blindfold was off. The bigger guy...he was pacing back and forth, still wearing his mask. I could tell he was waiting for me to wake up. Then, he started telling me how Elliot was scum..." she choked back a sob. "I told him he was pathetic and he started choking me. Then, the smaller guy came in the door and locked it. He told him to ease up and then he taped my mouth, telling him that he couldn't wait to hear me scream,"

"Do you remember anything about them that would make them really distinctive? Easy to pick out in a crowd? Did you hear any names?"

"No, they just kept talking about Elliot, a lot. They both just kept saying that Elliot ruined their lives,"

"Then what happened?"

"The guy that had just got there...drug me into a little corner that they had curtained off. He threw me onto an old, dirty mattress," she sobbed. "Then, he ripped my clothes off and started raping me,"

Olivia reached out and put her arm around her friend. "I'm so sorry," Tears streamed down her own cheeks.

"They kept taking turns," she cried. "I tried so hard to fight them off, but they were so much stronger. The smaller guy...he enjoyed it so much, he kept biting me. Telling me to moan his name...telling me to say how much better he was than Elliot. He kept trying to make me believe he was 'making love' to me,"

Wiping her eyes, Becca looked down at her hands, she started to sob even harder.

"Oh god honey, I'm so sorry to make you re-live that," Olivia sighed, crying with her.

"I was just so scared...that they were gonna kill me. That I wouldn't see Elliot again...that my baby would grow up without me,"

Olivia wiped the tears from Becca's cheeks as Becca calmed down, trying to catch her breath, "You're okay, sweetie. No one is ever gonna touch you again, I promise,"

Becca nodded, then she suddenly made a 'ugh' sound and choked back another sob, she held up her left hand to her friend. "They took my wedding rings,"


	34. Wash

FIn and Munch waited patiently at their desks, while Garrett Langston spoke privately with his lawyer. Elliot emerged from Cragen's office and moved to refill his coffee cup. "Still nothing?"

"No, he's been in there with his lawyer for half an hour." Munch replied.

"Well, you know how it goes, it takes awhile for a defense attorney to make sure all the lies are straight," Fin looked up from his computer.

Olivia entered the squad room and turned to hang her coat up.

"How'd it go?" Elliot asked, softly.

She pulled a notebook from her coat pocket and held it out to him. "There's her statement,"

Elliot took it from her hand and went to open it. He stopped, made a face, and shook his head. "Honestly...I don't think I can read that," he turned and handed the notepad to Munch.

"Just be glad that you didn't actually have to hear it," Olivia turned and ran her fingers through her hair, taking a deep breath. "Anyway. Becca fell asleep, so I told the nurses to call one of us if she needed anything. I didn't wanna stick around...she seemed like she needed some time alone just to think."

"Okay," Elliot reached out and hugged his friend. "Thank you."

"No problem,"

Cragen emerged from his office, hands in his pockets, looking defeated. "I just got a call from the D.A's office,"

"Well, this oughta be good," Munch murmured.

"We have nothing to hold Langston on,"

"What!" Fin snapped. "Are you kidding me!"

Elliot turned and groaned. "Seriously, Cap? How the hell is that possible? He had time and motive! Not to mention we have his fingerprint!"

"Unfortunetely, that's not enough,"

Olivia reached up to rub her temples. "Oh my god, when will this nightmare be over.."

Elliot started to say something but was interupted by his cell phone ringing. He turned away from the rest of the group to answer it.

"I'll go set him loose," Munch stood up and moved towards the interrogation room.

Elliot put his phone back in his pocket and moved to grab his coat. "That was the hospital-"

"Becca okay?" Fin asked.

"Apparently," Elliot turned back to face them and made a face as he pulled his coat on. "She checked herself out."

* * *

Alex finished burping Brayden and gently laid the sleeping baby back down in his basinett. She gently covered him up and moved to rinse his bottle out in the sink. She gazed out the kitchen window, watching the rain fall outside after pouring herself another cup of tea. She was shaken from her thoughts when she heard the front door open and close. She laid her tea down and moved to the front door, "Hey, El, how is-" her eyes widened. "Becca, what are you doing here?"

"I live here," Becca forced a smile.

Alex swallowed, looking over her friend. She was wearing nurse's scrubs, her hair was in a messy ponytail, the bruises that covered her face, neck, and arms were now even darker than they were the night before. She was mildly wet from being outside in the rain. "Well, I know that," she reached out to take her friend's hand. "You weren't supposed to be discharged for a couple more days,"

"Yeah," Becca winced, obviously in pain, as she moved towards the kitchen. "I didn't see the point of staying there," she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Brayden's forehead. "Everything I need is here, anyway," she continued to gently run her fingers over his hair.

"I know, but it would be better for the doctors to keep an eye on you."

"I'm fine," she snapped. "You guy's aren't gonna force me to go back to the hospital, so don't even bother trying."

"I know," Alex let out a defeated sigh. "Do you need or want anything?"

"A shower and a hot cup of tea sounds great," she kissed Brayden once more and stood up.

"You want some help upstairs or anything?"

She shook her head. "I can handle it,"

"Okay. I'll get you some tea,"

Becca turned to leave the kitchen and turned around at the doorway. "Hey, Alex..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you," she smiled. "For taking care of my little Prince,"

"Of course," Alex smiled back and watched as Becca left the room.

Minutes later, Elliot darted in the front door. Alex heard him move from the living room into the kitchen. She stood next to the teapot on the stove, waiting for it to whistle.

"Is Becca here?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's in the shower,"

"Well?" he asked, looking for her to inform him of something more. Anything she possibly could to help him know how to handle the situation.

"Well what?" She made a face. "I honestly have no clue what to say. All she said was that she's fine and no one is going to force her to go back to the hospital. El, I'm just...so confused,"

Elliot sighed, took off his coat and draped it over the back of a kitchen chair. "Me too. I'm gonna go up and check on her..." he turned and left the room.

When he made it to the upstairs hallway he could hear the muffled sounds coming from the bedroom that he shared with Becca. When he made it to the outside of the bathroom, it was suddenly clear that the sounds he was hearing were the sounds of her crying. "Becca," he called gently pushing the door open and moving into the bathroom.

"Yeah?" she sniffled.

He swallowed hard when he looked at her from behind the glass shower doors. Her body was completely covered in bruises, scratches, and bite marks. He reached out and gently started to slide the door open, to peek his head in. She was standing under the hot water, a wash cloth in her hand as she scrubbed up and down her arms. He noticed that she had been scrubbing so hard that her entire body was red. The scratches on her arms and legs were bleeding from the scabs being scrubbed off.

"Sweetheart-" he started, but stopped when she looked up at him.

"I can't..." she choked back a sob and scrubbed around her neck. "I...I can't get them..." she scrubbed even harder. "...off me..."

Fully dressed, Elliot stepped into the shower. He pulled her to him and pulled the washcloth from her hands. Becca buried her head in his chest and started to cry. "You're okay, baby..." he sank to the floor, water pouring over the both of them. He kept his arms firmly wrapped around her, as she sobbed so hard that she was shaking. "I'm here," he felt tears start to fall down his own cheeks. "No one will ever hurt you again, I promise.." he kissed her forehead and placed his head in the crook of her neck, sobbing with her.


	35. Odd

Sorry for the delay, guys. Going through a divorce and my laptop crashed. But, I'm back online now. Trying to get this story finished up! Enjoy!

* * *

"She okay?" Alex asked, as Elliot made his way back into the kitchen.

"As 'okay' as she can be," he rubbed a hand over his face, obviously exhausted. "She's asking for this little guy," he picked Brayden up from his bassinet and laid him against his shoulder.

"I'm gonna head to my office, see if I can find something to hold Langston on," Alex grabbed her purse off the table.

"I'd definitely appreciate it," he replied, gently patting the baby's back. "I'm gonna take him upstairs and try to get Becca to rest for awhile,"

"Okay, call me if you need anything. I'll come back this evening with some dinner, ok?"

"You don't have to do that. You've already done so much,"

"The hell I don't," she replied. "Don't try arguing with me."

"Okay, okay," he let out a defeated sigh.

She moved to kiss Brayden's little head and patted Elliot on the shoulder. "Ya know, El. It wouldn't kill you to get some sleep too. You look worse than usual,"

"Oh, thanks," he followed her towards the front door.

"See ya later,"

"Hey," he stopped her just as she was stepping out the door.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you,"

"Don't thank me for doing what I'm supposed to. I love you guys."

"Love you too," Elliot locked the door after she went out.

He went upstairs and moved into the bedroom. Becca was laying on the bed, buried under the blankets, staring blankly out the window. Elliot sat beside her, gently laying the baby next to her. A smile emerged on her face as she pulled Brayden closer to her, burying her nose in his hair, taking in his baby scent. Elliot moved to lay down beside her, he was surprised when she snuggled up closer to him. He moved his arm around her, before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Elliot stirred from his sleep and jumped up when he realized neither Becca nor Brayden were in bed with him anymore. Fearing that recent history had repeated itself, he jumped out of the bed and bolted into Brayden's room, then downstairs. Finding all the lights on downstairs, he moved into the kitchen.

Becca was sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee, Brayden was laid across her lap, as she stared out the sliding door at the rain falling. Elliot breathed a silent sigh of relief. After letting his eyes adjust to the light he noticed the dining room had been rearranged. Pots and pans from the cupboards were strewn across the floor.

"Whatcha doin, babydoll?" he asked, reaching out to touch her hair from behind. Becca let out a squeak as she jumped, Brayden jolted and let out a cry. "Fuck, I'm sorry,"

Becca moved the baby against her chest, patting his back. "It's okay, baby boy. It's just daddy,"

"I'm such an idiot, I didn't mean to scare you," Elliot planted a kiss ontop of her head and moved his thumb across Brayden's cheek.

"It's okay," she replied. "We're fine, not a big deal,"

He turned around and stepped over pots and pans. He noticed the clock above the window read 3:46am. "What are you doing up?"

"I didn't sleep," she replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

Elliot reached up into the cupboard, grabbed a cup, and poured himself a cup of coffee. "So, what are you doing, exactly?"

"Organizing the cupboards," she shrugged.

"Were they un-organized before?"

She turned in her chair to give him a look. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Elliot was taken of guard. She had never spoken to him like that, not without good reason anyway. "I didn't mean it like-"

"Oh, I know exactly how you meant it," she winced as she stood up.

He took note of the look of pain on her face, plus the dark circles under her eyes from not sleeping.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, laying Brayden down in his bassinet.

"If you wanna go get some sleep, I'll be more than happy to keep an eye on him. You need some rest, babe."

"Oh fuck off, Elliot. I don't need you to babysit me,"

Elliot made a face, actually becoming a little hurt by her words. "I'm not trying to babysit you. I was offering to babysit our son, not you."

She moved past him and knelt down, stacking pots and pans together and placing them back in the cupboard. "Hey! I have a great idea! Why don't you just go away!"

Elliot threw his hands up in the air and moved towards the living room.

* * *

After flipping through channels, Elliot had finally found an old black and white movie. He had just started to doze off, when he was startled by Becca crawling into his lap. She planted a kiss on his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, baby," he replied, running his hand up and down her back.

"What the hell are you watching?" she let out a slight giggle. She always laughed at the fascination he had for old movies.

"I don't know," he grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around them. "I wasn't really watchin' it,"

"Oh,"

She reached up and grabbed the remote off the coffee table. "You can change it,"

"Good, cause I was going to anyway," she smiled and snuggled into his chest.

Elliot ran his fingers through her long blonde hair, while she flipped through the channels. She stopped at an infomercial.

"Oh, cause this is so much better than my movie.." he chuckled, but gained no response. He looked down to find that she had fallen asleep. He gently took the remote from her hand and flipped the tv off. He planted a kiss ontop of her head as a tear ran down his cheek. He was just thankful that she was exactly where she should be, at home...nestled in his arms.

* * *

Olivia jumped from her bed, startled by the sudden banging at her door. She glanced at the clock to see that it was only a little after 5am. She still had another hour before she had to get up for work. The banging continued as she climbed out of bed and pulled her robe on.

"Who is it!" she called as she rubbed her eyes and moved towards the kitchen. There was no answer, but she could hear footsteps running down the hallway and down the stairs. She flipped the light on and moved towards the door, looking through the peep hole to see that no one was there.

Becoming frightened, she reached into the kitchen drawer for the gun she kept close by. She unlocked the door and poked her head out, looking up and down the hall, only to find that no one was there. She closed the door and looked down when she felt something at her feet.

She reached down to pick up the white envelope and opened it to find a simple piece of white paper. Bold, black letters were typed across the paper to read:

**"Detective Benson,**

**You know him better than anyone else. Obviously, his wife matters so little to him. Tell me, who do I have to rape to get Detective Stabler's attention? Kathy? Maureen? Kathleen? Or...you?**

**I heard your mother was a great fuck. I bet you will be too. See you soon."**


	36. Break

"Good morning, beautiful," Munch smiled as Olivia took her coat off and laid it across the back of the chair by her desk.

"Mornin'," she forced a half smile.

Fin sat at his desk and looked up at her from his computer. "Alex called about a few minutes ago. We gotta go pick Langston up for another round of questioning,"

"Really? I wonder how she pulled that off," she replied, sitting on the edge of Munch's desk. "We'll go pick him up in just a minute, but I need to tell you guys something,"

"Olivia, it's okay," Munch smiled. "We've known for a long time that you're madly in love with me, but I'm sorry, you're not my type,"

Fin let out a chuckle. "Wow, Munch, when you dream, you dream big, eh?"

Olivia smiled and let out a groan. "Back to the seriousness, guys," she reached into her back pocket and pulled out the letter she had recieved earlier that morning.

"What's that?"

"Well, I woke up to banging at my door around 5:30 this morning. By the time I got to the door whoever it was had left, but this had been slipped under my door," she handed the letter to Munch.

Munch read it outloud and made a face. Fin rubbed his temples, letting out a groan. "When will this shit end?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "But, it's getting incredibly old," Munch handed the letter back to her as she stood up. "I'm gonna go show it to Cragen,"

"Alright," Fin stood up and grabbed his coat. "We're gonna go grab Langston, see what kind of bullshit story he has for us today,"

"Okay, I'll be here," she called as she moved towards Cragen's office.

"I just don't get it," Munch said as he pulled his coat on and moved to follow Fin out the door. "Now, this guy's going after Olivia? Why?"

"I don't know. But, I'm getting pretty tired of seeing my friend's gettin' fucked with,"

* * *

Elliot let out a groan as Brayden's crying from the other room woke him up. Trying his best not to wake Becca up, he wiggled his way off the couch. Becca stirred as he tucked the blanket around her. "Shhh..I'll be right back, go back to sleep, baby," he whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

Before Elliot could make his way to the other room to get Brayden, the doorbell rang. He shuffled to the door to open it, finding Becca's parents on the other side. "Hey, come in," he ushered them inside and moved back towards the kitchen to get the baby.

"We went by the hospital to see Becca," David, Becca's father, said as him and Sheryl followed him. "Apparently, she checked herself out?"

"Yeah, she did," Elliot replied, picking Brayden up from his bassinet and holding him against his chest. Brayden cuddled into his t-shirt, shoved his tiny fist into his mouth and stopped crying.

"Why would she do that?" Sheryl asked. "She was in no condition to leave so early. What is she thinking?"

"Right now, she's thinking that her mother should ask her herself," Becca spoke from the doorway. "Seriously, mother, calm down,"

"Sweetie, I'm only worried about you," Sheryl moved to wrap her daughter in a hug. Becca looked over Sheryl's shoulder at Elliot and rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine, mom," she escaped her mother's grasp and moved towards Elliot, gently patting Brayden's back. "Somebody probably needs a diaper and a feeding, huh baby boy.." she cooed at him and placed a kiss atop his little head.

"I'm gonna go change him," Elliot smiled and left the kitchen.

David moved to embrace Becca in a gentle hug.. "I'm glad you're feeling better, sweetheart," he pecked a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks,"

"Oh, bunny girl," Sheryl sighed. Becca cringed, hating the nickname that he mother had given her since she was a child. "I know that you said you're feeling better, but you look like hell,"

"Wow, mom. Thanks!" she rolled her eyes and moved to put on a pot of coffee.

"Well, I don't mean anything by it. I'm just saying that some sleep would probably do you some good,"

Becca groaned and turned to face her. "Seriously, mother! I just woke up. Get off my fucking back! I'M FINE!"

Sheryl made a face. "Rebecca!"

Elliot returned to the kitchen with Brayden. "Hey...hey...come on...no bickering, that's the last thing anyone needs right now."

"Oh, Elliot! Haven't you tried to get through to her? She was raped and beaten for days, she shouldn't be up and running around! She should be resting!"

Before Elliot could say anything, there was a loud shatter as a coffee cup flew across the room. Becca turned to her mother with rage filled eyes.

"You're absolutely right, mom! I was kidnapped! I was raped! I was beaten! I was away from my newborn baby for days! You're right, I do look like hell! Maybe that's because I can't close my eyes without seeing my attackers masked faces! I can only sleep for an hour or so at a time, and that's only if Elliot is holding me, so I know that I'm somewhat safe! Please, mom! Keep telling me how I'm supposed to feel and what I'm supposed to be doing! After all, you know so much about what I've been through, atleast you fucking think you do!"

Sheryl simply gulped, not having a clue what to say in response to Becca's sudden outburst. She simply turned and left the room as tears built up in her eyes.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's not do this," Elliot moved to Becca and looped an arm around her waist.

"No," she escaped his grasp. "Fuck her and the fucking horse she rode in on! I'm sick and tired of her telling me how I should think and feel!"

"Rebecca, sweetheart," David spoke up. "I'm sorry for even bringing her over here. I should have known that after everything with the restraining order that she would be the last person you wanted to see,"

"Restraining order?" she raised an eyebrow, confused.

Elliot simply shook his head and laid Brayden back down in his bassinet.

"Oh, you haven't told her..." David sighed.

"No," Elliot replied. "I didn't think it was the best topic to bring up just yet,"

"Well don't fucking keep me in suspense and talk about me like I'm not here! What the hell!"

Elliot sighed and turned to her. "After we found you, your mother had me served with a restraining order. She claimed that you weren't able to make decisions for yourself and that I was a danger to you,"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not," he shook his head. "I actually got to spend a night in jail for it,"

Before anything else could be said, Becca rushed out of the kitchen after her mother. She found her standing in the hallway, wiping tears from her eyes. Not a word was spoken as Becca stormed towards Sheryl and grabbed her by the arm.

"Becca, what are you-"

Becca pushed her towards the front door. "Don't even speak. Get the hell out of my house,"

"My goodness, don't talk to me like that!"

Becca opened the front door and motioned for her to get out. "Get out of my house,"

"Rebecca,"

"Shutup, mother," she snapped. "Until you can accept that the man that I married is my HUSBAND and that I LOVE him, I am not your daughter. He is a part of me and a huge part of my son. You cannot run my life. Just leave,"

"But I-"

"Bye," Becca simply closed the door in her face and went back to the kitchen. "Dad, you're wife needs a ride home," she moved to pick up a whimpering Brayden from his bassinet. Elliot stood against the counter, not knowing what to say or what to do. "Keep her the hell away from me, until she can accept Elliot. Not to mention the huge apology she owes him,"

"I'm sorry about all of this," David sighed. "I've tried telling her a thousand times that all she's going to do is push you away,"

"It's fine, dad. I know you have. Just get her away from me,"

* * *

"I'm just...not sure why I'm here again," Garret Langston stuttered nervously, as Fin entered the interview room at the precinct.

"Well, you're here again cause we don't think that you're being very honest,"

"But, I am being honest...I had nothing to do with whatever happened to Stabler's wife,"

Before Fin could respond, Olivia entered the interview room and slammed down a stack of paperwork. "Do you really wanna talk about honesty, Mr. Langston?"

"What are you talking about?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Detective Munch just found your website,"

"Wh-what website?"

"Umm...? Ring a bell?"

"That was something I did a long time ago! I've gotten over it and moved on with my life! I'm focused on my children!"

"Really? You've moved on? According to the tracking we did, the last time you logged onto the website was this morning..."

"But..." he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Where's my lawyer? Is he here yet?"

"Not yet, but he's on his way," Fin replied. "Are you gettin' nervous?"

"I want a deal,"

Fin simply looked up at Olivia, knowing they had finally just made a break in the case.


End file.
